Detective Mystery
by Cam-Moggy
Summary: Follows my OC as Katsuragi Yako's older sister. She help Yako with her job as being a high school detective. Of course, a touch of romance and the mystery behind who she is, is heavily involved.
1. OC Character Profile

**Disclaimer::::**

 **I do not own the characters from Harry Potter or Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro. Only my OC character (s).**

 **I don't make any profit from any of my stories on this website.**

 **Rated M due to future sexual content.**

"Characters Speaking"  
 _Characters Thinking  
_ /Authors Comments\

* * *

 **~~~OC Character Profile~~~**

* * *

 **Name:** Yuuki Katsuragi **  
Birth Date:** March 8 **  
Gender:** Female **  
Age:** 18 **  
Height:** 180cm **  
Weight:** 50 kg  
 **Blood Type:** AB  
 **Figure:** Hourglass and a D Cup **  
Classification:** Witch, Mistress of Death and Private Detective. **  
Clan:** Potter, Black, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, Le Fay, Ambrosia, Peverell, and Katsuragi.

 **Favourite Colour (s):** Emerald green, Sapphire Blue, Ruby Red, and Purple. **  
Favourite Food and Drink:** Chocolate both food and drink types. **  
Likes:** Being around her family, Being a detective, animals, nature and Neuro. **  
Dislikes:** Arrogant people, being around a dead body as she sees their memories, **  
Hobbies:** Reading, Listening to her locket, and using her magic.

 **Physical Description:** Long, wavy blonde hair reaching her hips, part pulled into a ponytail with a few braids down the centre and around the head in the fringe tied with a black ribbon bow. Two thick strands of hair rest over her shoulders ending just below her breasts. Emerald green eyes.

She is wearing an antique ruby and black princess style strapped dress. The top part of the dress is antique ruby lined with black while the bottom is black with an antique ruby ruffle around the bottom. Around the waist is a black corset with black ribbons. Antique ruby thigh socks with a ribbon bow on the side, lace up high heels and a black ribbon choker with a black heart.

 **Distinguishing Features:** She has two tattoos that represent her previous life. The first tattoo is on her right arm written in Latin. It has her mum, dad, godfather and uncle's name shown. The second tattoo is of a stag and deer, black grim like dog and a brown wolf in a field of lilies. This is placed on the right side of her stomach under her breasts.

 **Personality:  
** Animal lover **  
**Loving and protective towards family **  
**Caring **  
**Kind **  
**Unwavering loyalty to those who earn it **  
**Can easily tell if someone is lying and if they are a danger to her or those she cares about **  
**Has a mothering instinct towards children. **  
**Doesn't judge a person/animal by their appearance

 **Family:  
** Lily Potter (Deceased)  
James Potter (Deceased)  
Sirius Black (Deceased)  
Remus Lupin (Deceased)  
Haruka Katsuragi- Mum  
Seiichi Katsuragi- Father (Deceased)  
Yako Katsuragi- Younger Sister  
X- Half Brother


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer::::**

 **I do not own the characters from Harry Potter or Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro, only my OC Character.**

 **I don't make any profit from any of my stories on this website.**

 **Rated M for future sexual content and language**

"Characters Speaking"  
 _Characters Thinking_ **  
**/Author Comments/

* * *

 **~~~Chapter One~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Yuuki's POV~~~**

* * *

I watch as Yako gets ready for school. She spent to long eating breakfast instead of leaving when she should. Yako has short blonde hair and golden brown eyes. On either side of her head, she has a pair of red hair-clips that look like a grinning mouth with sharp teeth.

Her school uniform is a white shirt with a red bow, pink sweater, grey skirt, black socks and brown shoes.

As soon as she is ready she runs out of the house with a quick shouted goodbye. I couldn't help but shake my head and roll my emerald green eyes before gazing at myself. I'm still wearing my towel from my shower.

I head to my room. My walls are celeste blue with the floor being wooden. On my back wall, in the centre is my king sized bed with emerald green square pillows and quilt. At the end of my bed is my sapphire blue bed throw. On either side, of my bed, there is a side table which is blue. One has a blue lamp on it and an alarm clock while the other has a case filled with lilies and a frame with a photograph of Yako, Mama, Papa and me. Underneath the bed is a sapphire blue fluffy rug.

On the right of my room, there is a large window with a window seat that has emerald green pillows and cushion placed on it. To the left of my room, there is my large white wardrobe with sapphire blue handles in the centre. To the right of that, there is my white bookcase with 6 shelves filled with books. To the left, there is an L shaped white desk. On the left of the desk, there is another blue lamp. On the right of the desk, there are all of my school books. Under the desk are my white chair and a small white set of draws with sapphire blue handles. Above the desk, there is a whiteboard with dates written on it and above this is another white shelf that has more books placed on it.

On my front wall either side of my door, there area few frames hanging up. Pictures of Yako and me, Mama and me, Papa and me, Yako, Papa and me, and Yako, Mama and me. On the right side of my door, I have a vanity table with a medium-sized oval mirror, with a chair and a few draws with sapphire blue handles.

I head to my wardrobe and take out a ruby strapless D Cup bra and boyshorts. I change into an antique ruby and black princess style strapped dress. The top part of the dress is antique ruby lined with black while the bottom is black with an antique ruby ruffle around the bottom. Around the waist is a black corset with black ribbons. Antique ruby thigh socks with a ribbon bow on the side, black lace up high heels and a black ribbon choker with a black heart.

I sit at my vanity table and open the top drawer, taking out my green brush. I open the centre drawer and take out a black ribbon. I brush my long, wavy blonde hair that reaches my hips until is it shiny and smooth. I pull part of my hair into a ponytail with a few braids down the centre and a single one in my fringe tied with a black ribbon bow. Two thick strands of hair rest over my shoulders ending just below my breasts.

I pick up my black pouch bag. Inside is my phone, purse, hand sanitizer and lotion, lip balm, nail kit, hair ribbons mostly black, hairbrush, and hand mirror inside a silver case, house keys, a few pens and a notebook. Not to mention a mini bag filled with some of my leftover chocolate, the ones Yako doesn't know about. I also have a few Japanese recipe books and couple cans of deodorant with Jasmine and Lily scent. My bag has an extension charm on it so even though it is small I can easily fit a lot inside. And only I can open my bag just in case. I also put in my invisibility cloak and the elder wand, just in case.

I put on my coat as I leave my room. My coat is light red and goes across the shoulders with a red bow on the right side. 6 gold buttons going down the centre of the coat with the red cuffs off the coat also having 3 gold buttons down one side

I head outside to all the shops. I have a while before Yako finishes school. Sharp pain comes from my abdomen. _I forgot about that...my time of the month._ The first thing I get is some ibuprofen, going to need some. Next, I got to get some chocolate and I mean a lot of chocolate and drinking chocolate. _We run out quickly due to Yako's constant eating._

It is now lunchtime so I head to a cafe and get a bowl of fries and a hot chocolate. I end up getting another bowl due to being hungry. With lunch out of the way, it is now nearly time for Yako to finish school. The last place I head to is to the grocery store to get some food to place in the office.

On the way back to the office I see Yako running up the stairs. I follow after her at a slower pace. I step behind her as she opens the office door, hands on her knees while breathing heavily. "Sorry, I'm late!"

"I'm back," I state softly walking around Yako, heading towards the kitchen.

Neuro turns around to look at us. "Sensei! Yuuki! We've been waiting!"

Neuro is a tall handsome young man in a blue suit and black shoes and gloves. His blue coat has yellow triangular buttons and he wears a white sleeveless shirt underneath his coat. Neuro's hair is mostly yellow with three reddish-black bangs in front. He keeps triangular hairclips at the tips of his hair which, when tied together or bitten into providing Neuro with demonic energy.

He walks towards Yako. "The client's been waiting for a while now." He bends down so he is close to Yako. Green marking appear on the right side if his face and glow. "You dated to make me wait for you...Quite bold for a servant." He has his glove off and it poking Yako's cheek with his claw.

Neuro's appearance isn't fully human. He still has his sharp teeth, claws which are underneath his gloves and his vibrant green eyes. Not to mention that his black bangs stand when he senses a mystery nearby, acting exactly like a radar.

I watch as I pack everything away in the cupboards and fridge. _It is amusing to how they act around other people, well Neuro anyway_

"Um..." The client speaks up as he stands. He bows. 'I'm sorry to be bothering you when you're so busy."

"It's not like that, I'm totally not..." Yako starts but stops as Neuro turns her head the other way.

"Ahh...yes." He lets go if Yako's head and looks at the client. A man with short black hair and eyes and is wearing a white shirt, black bow tie and light black suit. "Because of clients everywhere, Sensei is always running about. But, that aside, please lead us to the business that received the threat letter."

Yako pops her head over Neuro's shoulder. "Threat letter?"

Neuro ignores her turns to the side pushing her in the process and moves his hand towards the door. "Please, go ahead."

"Uhh...All right, let us go then." He states looking at his watch.

"H-Hey, Neuro! I didn't hear anything about this."

Neuro abruptly turn to look at Yako, his sweet appearance gone, pointing his finger at her. "A brain more primitive than a worm's has no need to hear about it. Just keep your mouth shut and act the role of the detective." He abruptly turns again and points at Godai. "And you mind the house, understand?"

Godai has short bleached blonde Haru and black eyes. He is wearing a red shirt, black trousers, brown shoes and a silver chain with a rectangular charm. "I'm not gonna follow your orders."

Neuro points to the left of him. "I've left your food right there."

"Are you even listening to me? ISN'T THAT DOG FOOD?!" He shouts as we leave and close the door.

* * *

 **~~~Outside the Supreme Shirota~~~**

* * *

"I know this place! This is the Supreme Shirota framed for dishes that bring success, right?" Yako exclaims.

"Dishes that bring success."

"Yeah, I've heard that people who had French cooking here actually experience miracles!" Yako states before running near the door. "'Bliss will envelop you, and you will gain the strength to win in all contests. Doubts will leave you, and success will knock on your door!'" She begins to drool and stars twinkle in her eyes. "Just what kind of cooking could it be? Even if just a single time, I've wanted to try it so much!"

Neuro appears behind her and squeezes her cheeks together with his hand. "You seem to know a lot about food, even though your brain is below a pig's."

"Please, detectives, come in. The owner and head chef is already awaiting you." The client stops and looks behind us. "Inspectors! You came at a good time."

"Inspectors?" Yako questions.

"Yes...Things being as they are..."

"You're making very sure, I see. Was it your idea?" Neuro queries.

"No, it was the owner's."

"Ah, I see."

"Well then, please come in. The owner wishes to welcome everyone."

I sense someone's gaze on my and Yako and though Yako looks I only look briefly before looking away. The young inspector has black spiky hair, brown eyes and is wearing a white shirt, light red tie, blue suit and black shoes.

The other inspector has short grey hair, brown eyes and is wearing a white shirt button loose, black tie also loose, beige suit and brown shoes.

I walk inside the door and freeze briefly but not long enough for anyone to notice, well Neuro probably, but that is to be expected.

"Ahh! It's beginning to smell really good!" Yako exclaims happily as we walk down the corridor.

"Yeah...it's goods." Neuro agrees. "The smell of mystery is thickening. Something is going to happen here soon."

Yako looks surprised but Neuro doesn't answer. The client stops at a kitchen. "This is the main kitchen. Besides this one, there are two personal kitchens."

Hearts appear around Yako. "Amazing!"

A man with blonde hair in a low ponytail wearing a white chef uniform with a red tie walks through the smoke. "Owner!"

"What a surprise...You must be the detectives and the inspectors. My deepest apologies for having you specially come here. I am the owner-chef of this establishment, Shirota."

"This kitchen is really spacious, isn't it?" One of the inspectors points out. "And there is even a personal kitchen?"

"Yes...Only a select few may prepare the main dishes here. Which is why two kitchens have been set aside for the Chief and me." Shirota looks behind him. "That over there is my right-hand man, the Chief Chef of this restaurant, Unno. But, enough about this, let us talk in my office."

I look at the Chief Chef briefly, my eyes glowing, giving me certain knowledge before they go back to normal, their usual bright emerald green.

* * *

 **~~~3rd POV~~~**

* * *

What Yuuki didn't realize was that Neuro saw her eyes glow, eerily similar to the ways his own are doing though he knows she is not a demon but not a human either. A smirk appears on his face as his eyes gain more curiosity as his gaze rests upon her.

Yuuki feels his gaze and locks eyes with him and gives him a soft smile, again not realizing her eyes glowing in time with his, gaining his interest even more as his heart skips a beat before going back to its normal speed.

* * *

 **~~~Yuuki's POV~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Shirota's Office~~~**

* * *

Shirota sits at his desk and the client stands to the side out if the way. Yako and I sit on the couch, the inspectors sit on the two chairs while Neuro stands next to the couch, near me, arms behind his back. "Now, about the threatening letter?"

"This is it."He gets it out of his desk. The cheerful inspector gets up and goes to the desk. "'This restaurant should not exist. Before long, Heaven will unleash its judgement."

Shirota pushes back his chair and stands up. "I thought it was a small prank at first, but they kept arriving, so I couldn't simply ignore them anymore." He turns and gives us his back, arms behind him. "If by some small chance something happened, our reputation would be tainted."

"For now, we will have personnel patrol here several times a day."

There is a loud crash followed by a woman's scream. The two inspectors run out of the room. Yako looks at Neuro who has his eyes closed. "Neuro, don't tell me..."

He opens his eyes, a smirk on his face. "Yes...the mystery has just finished cooking."

Yako runs after the others while Neuro and I walk at our usual pace. The Chief Chef, Unno is laying on his back, arms in the air covered in the hot red sauce.

We head back to Shirota's Office. The cheerful inspector starts reading from his notebook. "The victim is Chief Chef of this restaurant, Unno Kouji. He was taken to the hospital immediately, but he appeared to have died instantly. The cause of death seems to have been bludgeoning from behind with a blunt weapon."

"A blunt weapon?" Yako questions.

"It was carried out with amazing force, beyond what should be humanly possible."

"Amazing force?" The other inspector queries.

"Yeah. According to the testimony of the employees, after Unno entered his personal kitchen, he never left once. No one entered his kitchen either. Time of the incident...would be after we saw the victim and during the time we were chatting in the office. About ten minutes in." He closes his notebook. "That's about all we know. The back entrance was open, so the culprit probably fled through there."

I see Yako look at the floor out the corner of my eye but my attention is gained by Shirota when he speaks up, sounding upset. He has his head bowed and fingers entwined. "Please, catch that criminal! The thought of never being able to see Unno again...I...I..."

Neuro steps from behind the couch. "We too would've liked to meet him while he was alive if you had only introduced us at that time."

"What?"

Neuro sweet face appears. "That's what Sensei here said!"

Yako stands up annoyed. "Hey!"

Neuro turns towards us and grabs a hold of Yako's head, lifting her off the ground. He holds out his other hand, I place my hand in his and he gently pulls me off the couch before reluctantly letting go. "Well, Sensei, Yuuki, let's go investigate!"

* * *

 **~~~Unno's Private Kitchen~~~**

* * *

Neuro gazes down at where Unno's body once was, I stand at the end of the counter while Yako falls to her knees at the side of said counter as she looks at the dish that has been left there. "This! This is the dish! The ultimate dish that they say will bring success!" She drools.

"Oh? Miss Tantei-san is quite knowledgeable, it seems." Shirota comments as he leans against the door, arms folded across his chest. "That dish is..."

Stars appear in Yako's eyes. "Roasted salted duck breast with lemon endive sauce! So good! I wonder how good it really is!"

"Do you want to try it?"

"Really? Is it _really_ okay?"

"Yeah, it'd be a waste to throw it away."

The inspectors walk and stop near Shirota as Yako pulls the plate closer to her. "It-tadakimasu!" Yako exclaims with a large smile. She takes a bite of the duck breast. "Delicious! But...Somehow, this is not cooking. This dish insults the concept of eating."

A smirk appears on Neuro's face while the inspectors look surprised.

"Unreasonable!" Shirota states. His head is bowed as his top part of his face is covered by his hand. "A m-mere h-high school kid...insulting my cooking!" He points at Yako, face still covered. "You ill-mannered brat!"

Yako looks up, snapped out of her thoughts. "I'm sorry, I didn't intend to-"

"You detectives are fired, get out of here! I'm going to prepare the ultimate dish now-all of you, stay out!" He shouts as he slams the door behind him.

There is silence until the older inspector breaks it. "You got him mad."

The cheerful one stomps his feet on the floor. "You're obstructing police work! Get out!"

Yako pales and bows her head. "Sorry."

We leave. Yako sits against the wall, legs held to her chest. I lean against the wall next to her while Neuro stands in front of me, arms folded. He looks down at Yako. "You idiot. The mystery has withdrawn into its shell."

"But...I only expressed my true feelings."

"I, who came from the Demon World, will starve to death without mysteries to consume. But before that happens, I will consume your brain." He puts his hand on her head and pulls her nose.

"Nose! Nose! Nose!" Yako shouts until he lets go. She rubs her sore nose with her jumper. "I don't really understand it, but in the same way that you like mysteries, I love to eat. I eat when I'm happy, and also when I'm lonely. While I'm eating, I can forget about unpleasant things." She looks up at Neuro. "I can feel happiness! But that dish...Even though it was delicious, I didn't feel any happiness. In fact, it was somehow scary and chilling!" Neuro moves to the other wall in front of us and moves his hand about as Yako continues talking. "Even if you could gain success from that, would anyone truly be happy?"

Neuro is still searching for something on the wall as he replies. "I see...The trick in all of this is becoming clear. After seeing your reaction, I am now interested in the true nature of that dish." He takes off his jacket and throws it. I catch it before it lands on the floor and folds it over my arm.

I watch fascinated as below his upper arms turn purple. A split second later he is holding a sharp purple and gold pointed blade. "777 TOOLS OF THE DEMON WORLD. EVIL JAVELIN!" He slashes the blade in front of him. He lands back on the ground after a few seconds. "This is not a javelin that cuts matter." The javelin disappears and turns into a screen. "Rather, it analyzes the composition of the matter it passes through. I see." Neuro's eyes glow green, a smirk on his face. "This mystery is already on the tip of my tongue."

I hand Neuro back his jacket which he quickly places back on, inpatient. _No doubt, wanting to eat the mystery._

* * *

 **~~~Shirota's Private Kitchen~~~**

* * *

We head into the kitchen that Shirota stormed off too. The two inspectors follow after us as we walk through the closed door.

"What business do you have?" Shirota demands.

"Business? Does that even need to be asked, Chef Shirota? We've discovered the identity of the culprit."

What?"

"Now, with that finger, point out the culprit!" Neuro states, eyes glowing.

A green outline appears around Yako's right arm. Her hand stretches wide before falling closed. Her arm slowly lifts in the air to stop above her head. "The culprit is...You!" Yako declares pointing straight at Shirota.

The inspectors look surprised. Shirota did briefly before a slight smirk appeared on his face. "Hmph. Even rudeness has its limits." He turns to the side. "You all saw him alive and well earlier, didn't you? After that point, I was with you the entire time. All of you are my witnesses."

"Indeed." Neuro agrees. "And you, to obtain that alibi, purposely called us here. Police and renowned detectives...There are indeed no better witnesses than these. We did not actually see the victim alive. We only saw him standing. Amongst the boiled vegetables from the pit that were scattered on the floor, there was one tomato that was entirely uncooked. The split in that tomato looked very unnatural. That was the core of the trick, wasn't it?"

He doesn't say anything so Neuro continues. "The order of events was this. You punctured a hole in the tomato, ran two ropes through it, and then froze it solid. Then, you chose a time to call us over and killed the victim. Immediately after, you tied both ropes to the ventilation fans above the stove, hung the corpse on the formed loop, and placed the pot on the stove. You then turned on the fans, and thus completed the preparations. The vapour from the pot obscured the ropes, making it look like he was still alive. After we conversed for a time, the tomato began to thaw, and finally, no longer able to hold the corpse's weight, split open. That...is Sensei's theory."

"We have them." The older detective states. "These ropes that were tied to the ventilation fans. They're also stained with what appears to be tomato juice."

Shirota turns off the stove. "But, can that constitute decisive evidence that I am the culprit?"

Neuro moves towards the boxes, cabinets and drawers. "The criminal, in order to conceal the real time of death, probably killed the victim just prior to our arrival." He throws the box causing items to spill out and fall to the floor. He does the same to the cabinet, throwing the items out if the way on the floor. "In such a case, there should not have been enough time...to dispose of the weapon." He opens a drawer and takes out a rolling pin, one side covered with blood. "This is the murder weapon, isn't it?"

Yako put a hand in front of her mouth, surprised. Shirota lets out a sigh. "Enough."

"Wow, already confessing to your crime? So readily, too." Neuro comments sarcastically.

Shirota stirs the pot on the stove before transferring a ladle full to a plate. "That guy...He got in the way of my cooking. He didn't recognize the magnificence of these dishes."

"I just can't understand it!" Yako confesses confused. "I can't understand the reason for that dish or the reason for killing people!"

Shirota turns his head slightly. "There is no way you plebeians would understand the splendour of this."

The cheerful inspector steps forward. "What exactly...is the secret in the dish?"

"Well..." Yako trails off hesitantly so Neuro continues instead. "That question will be easily answered if you analyze the soup over there."

"Along with countless first-class ingredients', all sorts of narcotics like cocaine, heroin, and morphine are incorporated, as well as steroids like testosterone and DHEA, to achieve a precise, muscle-augmenting balance of constituents, which is simmered for seven days and seven night." Shirota whirls around, holding a needle filled with some soup. He injects himself as Yako lets out a gasp and the inspectors look surprised and equally horrified. "There is no way urine or blood tests can detect it, even though it's components' effects are several times greater than normal, and if taken directly into the blood, several times above that! This...is the result of many years of research, the ultimate dish, Doping Consomme Soup!"

His appearance has changed drastically. His skin is a bronze colour, you can see the veins popping out due to how much muscle he has gained. His shirt has been destroyed due to the muscle enlargement and the increase in his height. His enlarged hand rests on the counter, cracking it in the middle.

The cheerful inspector lets out a shriek before hiding behind the older one. "What the hell is this guy?"

Yako hides behind me, clinging to my arm. "M-Monster..."

Neuro puts his hand on Yako's head. "What a worthless dish."

"What?" Shirota demands.

"That's what Sensei...said!" He pushes Yako from behind my back.

Yako looks terrified but stands her ground. She clenched her fists and holds them up near her chest, elbows bent. "Using drugs to bring up your ratings is not cooking! Cooking is something that fills people up with love."

"To put it simply, your cooking is below kitchen scraps. Sensei would at least eat kitchen scraps, you see..."

Yako glares at Neuro. "Who would?!"

Shirota lets out a shout. "How dare you even talk about cooking!" He throws the pot at Neuro who ducks his head out the way, causing it to hit the way with a thud. "My cooking is the ultimate cooking!" He lunges at Neuro and pushes his back to the ground.

Due to the steam, I could see anything. "Neuro!" Both Yako and I shout at the same time. The older inspector takes out his gun and points it where Neuro and Shirota is.

"Ishigaki, ventilation!" The older inspector orders.

"Roger that!" Ishigaki agrees.

"Neuro!" Yako shouts taking a step forward, dragging me with her. She stops and I look to see Neuro sitting up wiping his mouth. "Gochisousama."

The smoke clears away. A relief smile appears on Yako's face. "Neuro."

Shirota is now sickly pale and shekinner than he originally was. Neuro stands up, hands on his hips. "Perhaps the side effects of the drugs kicked in? Good thing it was just in time."

Neuro and I leave first as Yako stays behind briefly. She soon comes out the restaurants front door causing me to look. Neuro carries on walking a few steps before stopping and looking towards Yako. "But it still could not satisfy. Are the mysteries of the surface world merely of this calibre? You will become more famous, and in doing so, draw more and more delicious mysteries to me."

* * *

 **~~~Half a year ago~~~**

* * *

It all started half a year ago. It started when Papa was found dead, well killed. In his study which was locked. He was pinned to the floor, covered in blood and his head had been removed. The police ruled it a suicide but those type of injuries makes a suicide impossible.

Yako was depressed. My presence helped to a degree but it couldn't get rid of all her depression. We werein Yako's new room as we moved. Yako was kneeling on the floor looking at a frame. I remember Yako's thoughts as she gazes at it. ' _There's no way my Otou-san would have committed suicide! But, how am I going to expose the truth behind my Otou-san's death? I don't really know.'_

It was while we were sitting there that Neuro appeared. "Do you want to unravel the mystery?"

Yako looks up from the frame surprised. "Who's that?" She questioned. She looked around the room scared as no one was there. "Is someone there?" I was looking at where Neuro was from the beginning. He seemed surprised that there was no fear in my eyes, just curiosity.

He only looked away from me when Yako looks up at the ceiling, let's out a gasp and moves back.

With his eyes glowing he stated, "You will be perfect as my disguises!" Of course, he freaked Yako out with his laugh.

But it all started from that day, the day we both met Neuro.

* * *

/Thank you for reading this chapter. Please leave a review. Your opinions are appreciated.\


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer::::**

 **I do not own the characters from Harry Potter or Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro, only my OC Character.**

 **I don't make any profit from any of my stories on this website.**

 **Rated M for future sexual content and language**

"Characters Speaking"  
 _Characters Thinking_ **  
**/Author Comments/

* * *

 **~~~Chapter Two~~~**

* * *

While Yako is at school I head to the office after getting changed into the same clothes as yesterday but sapphire blue and black instead of antique ruby and black. I spend the morning sitting on the couch reading one of my books, 'Red Moon by Elizabeth Kelly' in English of course.

I didn't make any lunch but then again I don't truly need food as I can get energy from the elements, like the sunlight. And with the sun out, I am getting just that. I just finished reading my book when Yako walks through the office door.

"Ah, Yuuki-Nee, what are you reading?" Yako questions as she sees me.

"Hmm, 'Red Moon by Elizabeth Kelly'. One of my favourite books. Your back early. You didn't stop anywhere to get a snack?"

"No, I had a lot of melon bread at school."

I nod my head. "Fair enough. You'll probably be hungry again later."

Yako sits at the other desk and reads a newspaper while mentioning 'Links', the new popular community site.

Neuro is sitting at the larger desk, feet crossed over the top. "Is there anything that you _are_ good at? You creatures who are rated class B or lower."

"Your evil tongue is in top form, as usual, right, Yuuki-Nee?"

"Yeah, it is. But did you truly expect anything different?"

"Ahh, true."

Neuro looks at Godai. "You seem like you have something to say, servant number two."

"Of course!" Godai gets up and slams dog food on a cabinet. "I told you, 'I'm not a goddamned dog.' And like hell I'm your servant!" He comments with his gun drawn and points at Neuro.

Neuro face is blank for a few seconds before going back to normal. "It appears they you have not received enough punishment yet..."

Yako jumps in front of Godai. "Enough, enough, Godai-san!" Yako moves in surprise due to the gun and waves her arm in front of her. "That dangerous thing can be put away now, right?"

"If you are thinking more clearly now, go out and distribute some fliers to advertise this place."

The gun is thrown in the bin. Yako pushes Godai out the office door. "Here we go then!"

I stand up ready to follow but Neuro stops me. "Not you, Yuuki. You stay here."

"Okay." I agree sitting back down. As I did something fell out my pocket...my music box. An emerald green and sapphire butterfly lined with silver and an emerald green gem in the middle, at the top of my the butterfly's body. It opens and begins playing the melody to the lullaby Mama Lily used to sing...'Angel Watch Over My Baby (Girl)'. I listen to the melody before shutting it securely and placing it in my bag.

I could feel Neuro's gaze but I ignore it and we sit in peaceful silence as I read another book (A Bit of Bite by Cynthia Eden), at least until Yako and Godai come back with Yako's friend, Kanae. She has red hair and eyes. She wears the same uniform as Yako but has a yellow jumper and isn't wearing a tie.

She starts to tell us about the incidents that have been happening. "'Zero incident'? The rumoured murders at crowded intersections, that end up without a single witness?" Yako queries.

"Yeah, my friend was murdered just like that, in front of so many people, but they couldn't find a single witness."

"Wait, who is that friend? Someone from school?" Yako questions.

"I say, friend...But, I've never met her."

"What?"

"We met on Links."

"Links..." I hear Neuro murmur.

"Ah...that website?"

Kanae bows her head, eyes on the ground. "After adding me as a friend, we talked about a lot of things, and we got along pretty well."

"Kanae..."

"Yako, please, please catch the criminal!"

"About that..." Yako starts but is stopped when Neuro leans over and holds the top of her head and her chin, squeezing her cheeks. "Don't worry! Sensei will definitely catch the criminal! Right, sensei?"

Yako has the look of defeat on her face. "Leave it to me..."

"Really?"

"Of course! Leave it to us!" Neuro agrees with a smile.

"Thank you so much, Yako!"

* * *

 **~~~Next Day near the Crossroads~~~**

* * *

Yako and Kanae crouch on the ground where they have placed a bouquet of pink, light pink and white flowers in white packaging tied with a black ribbon. Neuro and I stand off to the side.

"Oh, did you two know the victim?" A voice questions.

I look to see a blonde haired girl (hair is corkscrew's) with hazel eyes. She is wearing a black and white dress with puffed up long sleeves and a yellow parasol. There is a large group of people standing behind her.

Yako and Kanae stand up. "I guess...We met on a website called Links."

"What a coincidence! I'm also connected to this incident through Links!"

"Really?"

"She joined the community that I had."

"Oh? So you're Hime?"

"Hime?" Yako questions, finally speaking.

"But regrettably, she recently left our community."

"Then, everyone here is from Links?" Yako asks, looking at the group standing behind Hime.

"You've never logged onto Links have you?"

"I'm not really good with that kind of stuff." Yako admits sheepishly, hand behind her head."

"It's really fun once you get started, and you'll be connected to all of us. How about it?"

"Nah, it's okay."

People start muttering from behind Hime. "Hey, she just rejected an invite from Hime-sama."

"Doesn't she know what she's passing up?"

"What a rude woman."

"Don't say any more!" Hime scolds.

"Is everyone here today to mourn?" Yako queries awkwardly. "Everyone is so kind."

"I only suggested it on the community site as an event, but I didn't think so many people would attend!" Hime giggles.

"An 'event'? What a terrible way to put it." Kanae whispers.

"Links is truly great! Friends who don't even know each other will get together to mourn a friend's passing. It's great, so great! This is the stuff that they call true friendship!" Hime ends with a laugh.

* * *

 **~~~At the Office~~~**

* * *

"That so-called Hime person gives me bad vibes."

"Hime, huh? A name that stinks like the waves of slime of the demon world."

Yako kneels on the couch, looking at Neuro. I sit down on the same couch, sideways leaning against the armrest. "You know, Neuro, it's impossible that there would be no witnesses at an intersection like that.

Neuro lets out a low 'Hmph' sound. "Your brain is still smaller than a worm's, huh?"

"Yeah...Yeah...I'm sorry it hasn't grown at all."

Neuro gets up and stops in front of Yako. He twists his knuckles either side of her head, on her temples. "If the victim was covered by something, and was out of sight at the time of the incident..."

"What do you mean by covered?"

"There's a way, isn't there? For instance, a wall formed by you lower life form humans?"

Yako looks surprised just as the office door opens, Godai standing there looking quite smug, case in his hand. "I got hold of something interesting!"

"That's the intersection! The date and time...Don't tell me this is the tape from the day of the incident? How did you get this?" Yako asks, looking at Godai.

"Like they say, snakes follow the way of serpents. There are all kinds of people in the underworld."

The disk starts playing. "That's the victim?"

"Yeah. It starts here."

Yako lets out a gasp. "No matter how you look at it, that group of people isn't normal!"

"Take another look." Neuro orders.

Yako starts the footage again. "Stop. Look here." Neuro says, pointing to the screen.

"Oh? That's Hime!"

"Who is that?"

Yako stands up. "We should speak with the inspectors first." Yako heads to the phone.

"For a servant, you do pretty good work." Neuro praises.

"I'm not your damn servant!"

"Okay, I'm promoting you to servant number one."

"I'm not number one or number two!" Godai denies.

Yako picks up the phone. "There's actually no difference between the two. Wait, does that mean I'm number two?!"

The two inspectors pop round to see the footage, the older one who I now know is named Eishi Sasazuka, is the first of the pair to speak up. "Hime, real name Himemiya Ruri."

The other inspector, Jun Ishigaki, stands up. "She's the criminal after all, huh?"

"'After all'?"

Ishigaki turns to look at Yako, one finger held up. "There is one similarity in all the 'Zero Incidents.'"

"Similarly?"

"Links," Neuro states looking out the window.

"Very sharp perception." Sasazuka praises.

Neuro grabs Yako and places her in front of him, hands on her shoulders. "Hanging around Sensei every day, I've picked up a lot!"

"I know if her connection with Links, but what is her connection with the cases?" Yako queries.

"All of the victims of the 'Zero Incidents' are members of Himemiya Ruri's community. Every one met his fate after leaving her community." Ishigaki offers.

"Then, she _is_ the criminal after all." Yako agrees.

"Despite our conjecture, there's been no evidence at all," Ishigaki adds.

"Isn't this image evidence?" Yako asks confused.

"If you don't capture the instant that the act of murder occurs, then it can't be decisive evidence," Sasazuka states still looking at the screen.

"Her father is also an influential politician. So if we arrest her without any evidence, it'd be a serious affair." Ishigaki adds seriously.

"Then, what do we do?"

"We use bait to lure her out," Neuro states as if it was obvious.

"It's dangerous," Sasazuka advises.

"True, but...We have the perfect bait here, Sensei."

Neuro, Sasazuka and Ishigaki stare at Yako.

It isn't long before the inspectors leave. Yako follows them out before coming back in. She throws a fit when she sees the computer. "Hey, what is this?"

"We've registered you on Links, that's all."

"What is my community for?"

"The group for the fans of Tantei Katsuragi Yako, of course!"

She scrolls down the page. "And what's all this?"

"'A notice to the feebleminded culprit behind the 'Zero Incidents'. ' The brilliant Tantei Katsuragi Yako has already figured the whole mystery out.' ' To me, your level of crime is below that of a petty thief-'"

Yako crosses her arm in a shape of an X in front of her. "STOP FOR A SECOND! Hey, what's with this kind of provocation?"

"How about it? Isn't it perfect?"

"What if the culprit sees this?"

"That's exactly my intention. That woman called Hime seems to possess quite a level of worthless pride."

"That's why it's so troubling!"

"All we have to do is lure her out with the bait, then capture her in the act of committing the crime." Neuro states ending the conversation.

* * *

 **~~~Next Day near the Crossroads~~~**

* * *

I place a disillusionment charm on my self before I follow after Yako. Have to make sure she doesn't get injured in any way as the older sibling. The light flash red and people start walking across. Yako snaps out of her thoughts before following looking around as she does. I hear her gasp and look to see a large crowd of people in front of her.

She walks cautiously, looking in every direction for danger before looking in front of her. The crowd parts and Hime is there with her Parasol open. She shuts the parasol as she sees Yako. "Die!" A long sharp point appears out the top of the parasol. She lunges towards Yako but before I could do anything a man steps in front of Yako and get stabbed instead.

Yako kneels next to him. "Are you okay?!"

"Getting involved with you really is a bad idea " The man states as his wig falls off and reveals Godai.

"Godai-san!" He lets out a groan. "Someone call an ambulance!"

"Shut up! Y-You think I...can't take...a wound like this?"

"Stop talking already! Hurry! Someone call an ambulance! Hang in there, Godai-san! Godai-san!"

* * *

 **~~~Back at the Office~~~**

* * *

"What? You failed to capture it!? You call this kind of work professional? Hey, talk goddamnit! That guy is just a Peeping Tom junkie, what a ducking joke! Ow, it hurts."

"Are you okay, Godai-san?"

"I'm such an idiot to have trusted that guy."

"I'm well aware of your lack of intelligence." Neuro states.

"Shut up!" Godai shouts before groaning. No doubt pulling his wound.

Yako looks at Neuro worried. "So, what do we do about the evidence?"

"Don't worry. This mystery...is already on the tip of my tongue."

The office door open and Hime walks in, a large group of people behind her. "What business do you have, to have called me somewhere so dirty?"

Neuro stands up, sweet face making its appearance. "We're very sorry to have bothered you, with your busy schedule. The truth is that Sensei says she has an urgent matter to discuss with you."

"Huh? Me?"

"Isn't that right?" Neuro states, eyes glowing green.

Just like at the restaurant with Shirota Yako's arms glows green and moves by itself. "The culprit...is you!" She points at Hime.

Hime looks surprised before she snaps out of it. "What? You called me out here, and that's all you have to say."

"How dare you accuse Hime-sama!" A man exclaims angrily.

"Do you have any evidence?" A woman demands.

"Exactly, do you have any evidence?"

"Like how Sensei was almost murdered by you, at that intersection?"

"Do you have that kind of evidence, famous Tantei-san?"

"About that..." Yako trails off.

"I think you know that my Papa is a politician, right? I can't stand people who would call _me_ the culprit without presenting any evidence. I can have my Papa take legal action, you know."

"This really doesn't have anything to do with evidence or the law, does it," Godai states as he stands up.

"He's just someone who lives in the lawless mafia underworld."

"And who are you? Just a piece of human trash? If you have nothing to do with the situation, stay silent."

"I'm going to return that stab to my ribs many times over..." Godai states.

"Stab? Why would I do something like that to you? How stupid. "

"He's talking about how you stabbed him the other day at that intersection," Neuro adds.

"How silly, the man who was stabbed was a salaryman in a suit..."

"You heard that, right Sensei, Yuuki?"

"Yeah! I did!/Indeed."

"Why would you know the victim was a salaryman in a suit?"

Hime's eyes widen before they go back to normal. "Because I read it in the papers."

Neuro opens a newspaper. "Revenge or 'Zero Incident?' A man was stabbed at an intersection. How odd, there's no mention of him being a salaryman!"

"That..."

"It's the same in all the papers, there are no mentions of a salaryman at all. That means it was something that only those at the scene of the crime would have known. And you knew!"

Godai puts on the black wig and square-rimmed glasses. "It really fuckin' hurt back there." Hime and the others let out a gasp of surprise. "Let me 'judge' you under the laws of the underworld. And all of your accomplices too!" He holds out a sharp knife.

One male takes a step back. "But I didn't do anything!"

"Me neither!" A female agrees.

More and more people take a step back. "All we did was follow her orders!"

"Yeah! That's it! I was forced!"

Hime is shaking. "You are all supposed to be my guards, why aren't you protecting me? You worthless trash! I am the queen! Worker bees work for the queen without thinking about anything!"

"Hime-san, why did you go so far? Was there a need for murder?"

"Because leaving my side is something unforgivable. From the time I was small, no matter where, doing no matter what, I was always alone. Alone every day, with nothing to be happy about. Then I discovered Links. There, I recruited companions with similar beliefs. Then, more and more friends of friends began to join, and it became a beautiful social community. But some of the members who only escaped loneliness because of me said they wanted to expand their social circle, and left my community, leaving me all alone. Who do you think rescued you in the first place?! Absolutely...Absolutely unforgivable!"

"How can you decide on your own?" Yako questions.

"The one deciding wasn't just me! The members here all decided on their own to aid me in murder! This is the beautiful love companions share!" She looks at us. Her pupils are small, teeth are sharp, eyes wide and purple triangle under the eyes. She lifts her hand, showing her nail which is long and sharp. While laughing yellow liquid falls from the corner of her mouth.

"Is she a monster?' Godai mutters.

"No matter how many times this happens, it's always just a foolish human."

Hime pulls out her parasol, holding it out in front of her. "I will not forgive anyone who looks down on me!" The sharp point at the top comes out as she lunges at Neuro. "Die!" It stabs him.

"Neuro!" Both Yako and I shout.

A smirk appears on Neuro's face as the room turned dark. "777 TOOLS OF THE DEMON WORLD. EVIL ILLUSION!" An umbrella of sorts appears behind Neuro covered in eyes. His eyes glow green. "If you're so proud of your loneliness..."

She passes out in Neuro's arms. He drops her to the floor as he runs his finger under his lips. "Gochisousama."

"Neuro."

"What's happened? Seems like she exhausted all her strength.

* * *

 **~~~Later on~~~**

* * *

Yako is on the computer, closing down her Links account while I sit on the couch watching Godai and Neuro.

"That umbrella definitely stabbed you!"

Neuro is sitting on the couch next to me, arm on his chest, legs crossed on the table. "Yeah, good thing I work out, my rock hard bad saved me."

"How the hell could that be?" Godai demands.

"Hey, servant number one."

"Huh, me?" Yako questions.

"Take this annoying servant number two and start handing out fliers."

"How dare you demote me! No wait, I'm not your damn servant at all!"

"Okay, let's go hand out fliers, Godai-san."

"Who's going? It's not like anyone will come from handing out those stupid fliers!"

"Let's just go!"

"Hey! Don't push me!"

"Go!"

"Ow, that hurts!"

I let out a soft chuckle as they leave the office. _This second life sure is amusing._

* * *

/Thank you for reading this chapter. Please leave a review. Your opinions are appreciated.\


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer::::**

 **I do not own the characters from Harry Potter or Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro, only my OC Character.**

 **I don't make any profit from any of my stories on this website.**

 **Rated M for future sexual content and language**

"Characters Speaking"  
 _Characters Thinking_ **  
**/Author Comments/

* * *

 **~~~Chapter Three~~~**

* * *

I change into my emerald green and black dress in the same design as my antique red and sapphire blue one before heading over to my cafe/restaurant. I let Neuro know and now he decided he was going to come with me.

Well, the building is just across the street, further down the road from the office. The building itself is white with three floors. The window and the balconies are chocolate brown and slide open. The door to the cafe/restaurant is the same. The name of my place is 'The Emerald Lily'

Inside on the ground floor, there is a glass counter with different desserts, shelves and boxes with different loaves of bread and a fridge filled with drinks. Of course in the middle of the glass counters, there is another one holding two tills.

On the same floor, there are two rows of seats. These seats are enough for two people to use with a square table in the middle.

On the second and third floor, the layout is the same. For bigger groups of people, they can request a private space. Surrounded by a glass that is lined with gold-tinted brown squares, there is a long table in the middle of the space with a grey couch either side. Each couch has square cushions and has enough space for three people. The light is circular and lined with the same gold-tinted brown. Each space is the same.

The floor in each level is chocolate brown wood floorboards and gold tinted beige walls.

Normally I don't need to come to cook but the person who normally does is busy until after 3. Neuro sits on a stall watching as I work. Only need to bake some desserts and cookies today.

The kitchen isn't big but it's not small either. On the back wall starting from the right is a door leading to the pantry, a silver large fridge, floor to ceiling cabinet with a microwave and oven attached, and a long brown counter with a large square sink.

The left of the room has a long, black marble counter. Along the top, there is a silver ventilator with two cabinets either side. On the counter, there is a built-in over with six hobs. In the corner is a block filled with knives and a pot filled with spoons. At the front of the kitchen is another ceiling to floor cabinet attached to another counter that has a bonsai plant in the corner and stools in front.

I head to the pantry to get ingredients to make a few desserts, Neuro watching me all the while. My employee comes back from her appointment before three so Neuro and I head back to the office and wait for Yako.

It isn't long before the door opens and Yako walks in. "Sorry, I'm late!"

Neuro lunges forward, claws embedded the wall around Yako's head, feet on the ceiling.

"Yako, huh?"

"Yeah...it's me...what are you doing?"

"I was trying to kill that fly, but I accidentally almost killed you instead. Not that there would have been much difference." He removed his claws from the wall.

"Definitely not an accident." Yako deadpans as the fly lands on her nose.

* * *

 **~~~Later that Night~~~**

* * *

Yako has her hands and face against the window, gazing outside to the streets below. "Godai-san is taking so long...Even though he's just getting Manpukutei bentos...how long can he take? Slow, too slow!"

"If you're so hungry then let me treat you." Neuro takes out some cards. "Choose whatever you want." He throws them at Yako.

Yako catches them and I watch in amusement as her face goes pale. "Hey...These all seem to be poisoned."

"Jokes without a killer punchline wouldn't be so funny, would they?"

"Geez, I'm not in the mood to joke with you!" Yako exclaims annoyed as she crumbles the card into a ball, throwing it towards the bin.

"I don't need jokes."

"Ah, is that so?" Yako states as she walks over to the bin and puts rerunning inside. "What is this bump on the wall?" She pulls the wallpaper back, pale as she lets out a gasp. "Neuro, Yuuki-Nee, there's a human form in the wall..."

I walk over to Yako while Neuro just appears on the wall. "It looks like there's been another resident in this room."

"Looks like? That's all?"

"It won't talk, don't worry about it."

"Even if you tell me not to worry..." The black plait moves causing Yako to scream. "It moved!"

"Looks like I gave this half-dead soul a strand of hope for survival." Neuro states nonchalantly. He gets a computer and keyboard and places it underneath the plait. 'Yako, try asking it some questions."

"Er...what is your name? A reply is typed. "Akane-chan, is it? Maybe she was k-killed by the ex-Loan Shark Godai-san?" Akane moves from side to side. "No?"

"Hmm, Akane, is it? Looks like you're troubled by a mystery as well. Just like Yako. Just wait, one day I will consume your mystery as well! In other words, you're hired. From here on you'll be worked so hard you'll wish that you cut that hair from your corpse. As for wage...How about hair conditioning and grooming five times a week?"

Akane whips her hair about happily. "She's really happy!" Yako exclaims in disbelief.

"Well, I'll be looking forward to your work!"

"Does that mean I'm handling her hair treatment?"

"Of course "

Yako bows her head. "Don't worry Yako, I'll help. We can take it in turns."

Yako clings to my arm. "Yuuki-Nee!"

I let out a soft chuckle as Yako calms down and let's go. Yako's phone rings so she goes to answer it. "Comedy huh? It comes with a complimentary bento? I'm down! Haven't been to Shimokita in a while! The ramen shop near the station should still be there, right? The tsukemen there is amazing."

I look to see Akane has searched up manpuku. Neuro hair starts to float slightly and his triangle clip lets out a wave of energy. "This live performance might have some good mysteries...Go, just eat and let the mystery act on its own. Understood?" Neuro orders Yako.

While Yako leaves, I stay with Neuro. I sit on the couch and read another one of my books, 'Bite Me, Your Grace by Brooklyn Ann'. Well, I try to. After Godai got back and ate the bento he brought he has been laughing non-stop.

Neuro stands up. "I'm counting on you, Akane. Yuuki, we're going."

I put my book in my bag, put on my bag and coat and follow after him. We get there to hear Yako's conversation with Sasazuka. "There's a laughing chemical in the bentos. But, we're not sure if there's a direct correlation between that and their deaths."

"Inspector Sasazuka!" One policeman calls.

"Later." Both inspectors walk off.

"Poison that'll kill you if you laugh?" Yako queries confused.

"Yako, you are _two_ bentos with that stuff, didn't you?"

"Is it that your stomach can digest any kind of poison or is it that your slow brain couldn't understand the jokes, so you didn't laugh?" Neuro questions sarcastically as he holds her head while stretching her mouth and cheek.

"But, maybe my bentos didn't have the chemical in them."

Neuro lets Yako go, causing her to fall to the floor. "No, all bentos should've had them. Servant Number Two had the same thing happen to him when he consumed the same bento."

"Eh? Then Godai-san..."

"He didn't die, and the poison should be wearing off by now."

"We may have to contact all of you again for questioning. We apologize for the inconvenience, but please cooperate with us." A policeman apologises.

"Yako, Yuuki, let us prepare to eat some mysteries." Neuro kneels on the ground. His face glows green before turning into a bird. He opens his mouth and a bunch of eyes fall out into his hand. "777 TOOLS OF THE DEMON WORLD Evil Friday."

The eyes scurry out if his hand on legs and hide in different places all over the room. "W-What is this?"

"Observation." Neuro right eye is completely glowing green. "I see."

"Sorry, inspectors." The old man apologises.

"We only added laugh additives into the bentos." The old woman adds.

"Dad! Mom!" Manpukutaro exclaims surprised.

"If we didn't do that, then no one would laugh at your jokes!" His dad cries.

"How could that be...Not even one person?" Manpukutaro bows his head sadly, the bone falling out his hair to the ground.

"Well, come down to the police station for further questioning." Sasazuka states as they are walked away.

"What, isn't it solved already? No chance for us to show off!"

Neuro grabs Yako by her cheeks and throws her towards the inspectors. She bangs into Ishigaki sending the pair of them to the ground. "Hold on one second!"

"Ya-Yako-chan..." Sasazuka trails off surprised.

Neuro bangs his hands together. "Laughing additives aren't enough to kill. That's what Sensei said."

"That much I know."

"Moreover, if you check the recording for tonight's show, you'll understand. The people who showed symptoms if the laughing additive and the people who died don't coincide. Laughing additives take some time to take effect. The first half probably finished their bentos before the show started, while the rest probably ate their bentos after the show started. In other words, there was someone who mixed a different type of poison into the bentos at another point in time. That's what Sensei said as well!"

"So that's who that was!" One of the males exclaims.

"I remember now!" A female points. "That's the schoolgirl Tantei!"

"Eh? That famous schoolgirl Tantei?" Manpukutaro exclaims surprised.

Yako laughs awkwardly before her phone buzzes. "Oh, a text message."

Neuro swipes her phone out her hand. "Give me that, it's from Akane."

"From Akane-chan?"

"Hmph, So that's it, is it? This mystery...is already on the tip of my tongue. Now, Yako..."

"The criminal is...You!" Yako points to the nan on the stage near the speakers.

"Doudou? What?"

Doudou laughs awkwardly before pointing at himself. "Me? It can't be me! I never left the control room once during the entire show!"

"But, it's still possible for you to have committed the crime. And the secret...is on the ceiling!" Neuro points up with his middle finger. "Before the show, you froze poison-soaked ropes and tied them to the catwalk. Then when the guests opened their bentos, you turned on the laser lighting. The ropes began to thaw and the poison slowly dropped into everyone's bentos."

Yako puts her hand at the top of her head, touching her hair before pulling it back and staring at it. "Then, back then..." She rubs her hand on her jumper.

Neuro lifts his hand. "In addition, Doudou-san, between the time that you retired as a comedian, and your return as a stage technician, you were arrested twice by the Substance Control and Monitoring Department. Am I wrong?"

A smirk appears on Doudou's face as he laughs. "Doudou...You..." Manpukutaro trails off.

"You idiotic humans are so very funny!"

"He crossed the line..." Yako states. I nod my head in agreement. "Yes, he has."

"This is.. the joke I thought of!" His hair is longer and hovering in the air, his teeth are sharp and his tongue is sticking out, while constantly laughing.

"Why would you do something like this?" Yako demands.

"I've always struggled in the comedy world! But my mentor has always said, 'Your jokes don't kill,' and ignored me. After that, my life went downhill! That is why I pursue the killer punchlines! I bred different strands of poison! I did research! And finally found the poison of all poisons!" He laughs, hand on head. "How funny!"

"It's not funny at all," Yako says softly.

"Why not? Just constantly laughing and laughing, until the end, until you die. Isn't it great?"

"I don't think so! An agenda behind laughter, that kind of thinking is wrong! Isn't laughter a way to rejuvenate ourselves for a new start? Everyone is just here for a good laugh, so they can cheer up for another tomorrow! Even you! When you first started comedy, didn't you feel the same way?"

"Shut up! Shut up! Laughing to the death is the best!" He takes something out of his pocket. "Go die! Then you'll understand!"

"What's he planning?"

"When I press this button, that smoke machine will spray out poisonous gas! All of you, go die!"

"Don't do anything stupid!" Ishigaki yells.

Sasazuka reaches into his jacket. "Don't move! Put your hand down! Hey! Schoolgirl detective!" Doudou yells before pulling a weird pose. Yako looks confused. "It's a gag! Don't you want to laugh a bit before you die?"

"She wouldn't laugh, that joke's not the least bit killer."

"What?"

"That's what Sensei said!"

"I didn't say that!"

"You bitch..."

With Doudou distracted Sasazuka take a chance to take out his gun. He shoots the lights causing Doudou to look up. A piece of glass falls towards him so he jumps off the stage, falling to the floor, the control sliding away. Ishigaki jumps on top of him. "Freeze!"

"Shut!"

Sasazuka gets the control. "I got it!"

"Oh no!" Ishigaki cries. "My gun!" Doudou is holding up Ishigaki's gun to his head.

"Ishigaki!"

"You bastards, I'm gonna blow his head open!"

Neuro laughs. "How comical. This is much funnier."

"What?! I'll start with you, asshole!"

He shoots the gun. It hits Neuro in the eye as he is sent backwards. Yako and the others scream.

"Neuro! Neuro!"

Both Yako and I run over to him. I kneel down next to his head while Yako is at his side. I see Sasazuka about to move. "Don't move! Isn't it delightful? To die while laughing?"

Yako glares at Doudou while I continue to look down at Neuro, who gazes back clearly seeing my disapproval from his action. "Who's laughing?" He sits up, eyes uninjured. He coughs and the bullet lands on his hand. "I didn't come here to eat this." He flicks the bullet back at Doudou, hitting his forehead. "777 TOOLS OF THE DEMON WORLD Evil Comedy." A purple mask of sorts goes on his face, the point near his temples. He starts laughing non-stop.

Doudou appears on a web, still laughing with his eyes waving about. Rainbow coloured energy glows around his body. "The instant that the mystery is solved, a high-level energy is released from the host. This is the most delicious food for a being of the Demon World like me." Neuro appears near Doudou's head. His face changes into his true form. "Itadakimasu!"

Doudou falls to the floor unconscious. "Gochisousama."

Policemen take him away while he is still laughing. Yako looks up at Neuro. "Is your eye okay?"

He grabs her head and stretches her mouth. "I'm immortal."

"Even immortal's can be injured Neuro.' I add before whispering softly to myself. "Especially when reborn into a human body, waiting for it to catch up with the immortal soul."

* * *

 **~~~3rd POV~~~**

* * *

Of course, Neuro heard what she whispered. He soon figured out that she is immortal but her body is not. Though he still hasn't figured out what she is, just yet. Not enough clues for him to figure that out. Not long before he does.

This raises his interest in Yuuki even more. His heart skips about when thinking about Yuuki before she snaps out of it and walks away.

* * *

 **~~~Yuuki's POV~~~**

* * *

 _Oops, I said too much. Hopefully, nobody heard me. Though I do wish my body would hurry and catch up. I have the feeling a couple more days/weeks and it will but it us a hassle to wait._

Neuro turns to look at us as he stops. "The low-calorie mystery only increased my appetite. Come, it's time to hunt for more mysteries."

Yako and I share a smile before running after him. "Hey, wait!"

* * *

/Thank you for reading this chapter. Please leave a review. Your opinions are appreciated.\


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer::::**

 **I do not own the characters from Harry Potter or Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro, only my OC Character.**

 **I don't make any profit from any of my stories on this website.**

 **Rated M for future sexual content and language**

"Characters Speaking"  
 _Characters Thinking_ **  
**/Author Comments/

* * *

 **~~~Chapter Four~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Queen Mary's Hotel~~~**

* * *

I change into my silver and black dress in the same design as my other ones and pick up my bag with everything still inside. We are inside the Queen Mary's Hotel.

I see Yako looking around but I keep my eyes gazing out the large glass window. _I have a feeling something is going to happen outside, something I shouldn't miss._

Neuro grabs Yako's head, snapping her out her thoughts. "Owowowow...Neuro!"

"For a servant, you sure enjoy standing around like one of the privileged class. We came here because I sensed a mystery, however..."

One of the buildings outside blows up. "W-what? What just happened?"

Neuro leans forward, a smirk on his face. "Just as I thought...there's our explosive mystery now."

We leave the building and head down to the crime scene. We stand behind the yellow tape. "Sasazuka-san!" Yako calls out when she sees him.

Ishigaki is the first to turn around. "You three again?"

"Sometimes we pass through the area." Neuro offers causing Yako to laugh awkwardly.

"It's dangerous here. Stay back."

We move out the way. "We got kicked to the curb, huh?" Yako points out

We hear a conversation behind us, between to policemen.

"So this was Histerrier's doing..."

"Yeah, that calling card was found on the ground."

"Histerrier?" Yako questions.

"Shall we take a look?" Neuro answers before kneeling on the ground. His face changes into his demon one as an eyeball lands on his hand. He gets all the information we need about the criminal behind the explosions.

Another explosion happens not that far away from us. We get to the scene before the police does. "Ahh, how are already here?" Ishigaki exclaims when he sees us.

"Ishigaki-san, Sasazuka-san."

"Hey there. The title was 'Okishima Shonosuke Memorial Statue' right?" Neuro queries.

"Yeah, what about it?" Ishigaki replies.

"I saw the card. 'Bomber' was misspelled, and ended up as a name."

"Where did you see it?" Sasazuka questions suspicious.

"It was all thanks to Sensei's superpower."

"Her 'superpower'?"

"H-he's just kidding!" Yako laughs awkwardly.

"Sensei says that this is a challenge from the culprit. If you look at all the names of the bombing locations up until this one, you'll see that they're all named after someone."

"There are tons of buildings that are named after people though." Ishigaki points out.

"By the way! If you alphabetize the first characters of the bomb sites you get u.a.w.w.o. if you flip that...do you notice anything?"

"If you add 'b', then you get 'bommer'." Sasazuka acknowledges.

Neuro lowers his notebook. "That's correct. We get the culprit's name. Isn't that right, Sensei?"

"R-right...!"

"Then the next place to be bombed would start with a 'b'."

"No. it's 'q'." Sasazuka corrects Ishigaki.

"Q? A place around here that starts with 'q'..."

Sasazuka eyes widen as he turns to look at the building we were in earlier. Yako lets out a gasp at the same time. "Queen Mary's Hotel!"

* * *

 **~~~Inside Queen Mary's Hotel~~~**

* * *

We are quick to head over to the hotel. We take the elevator to the 65th floor. Godai is with us as Neuro called him over. "Just what the hell are you tryin' to pull? Calling me out to a place like this!"

"There's a bomb in this building." Neuro states.

"What?! So you brought me here to look for a bomb!?"

"It's already been found." Neuro takes up to the women's toilets, towards the last stall.

Godai opens the panel and climbs up. "It's really up here!"

'Then we'd better let Sasazuka-san know right away!"

"We don't have the time for that."

"Why not?" Godai demands looking down at Neuro.

"That bomb has a time limit. It will explode in another 3 minutes."

"3 MINUTES?" Yako exclaims, panicked, her eyes wide.

"Shouldn't you have done something when you found it in the first place?!" Godai yells angry.

"What are we gonna do, Neuro!?"

Neuro opens one of his eyes. "You guys handle it. Or I could just crush that tiny little brain of yours, right here, right now."

"Hey! What we gonna do here? We're down to 2 minutes!"

"Well, what are you going to do?"

"I'll disarm it," Yako states trying to sound confident but failing.

She climbs up through the gap. Godai up there with her. "Come on, there's less than a minute left! Hurry and do it!"

"Hey, with bombs...you're supposed to cut the red or the blue one, right?"

"Are you that stupid?! You watch too much TV!"

"Then you do it!"

"Me? F-fine..."

"No! I'll do it!"

"Which is it?!"

"If someone's gotta do it, I at least wanna believe in myself!"

"So you don't trust me, huh? Give it!"

"No!"

"Just give it to me!"

"I said no!"

"You..."

I hear a gasp before a sigh of relief. "No way... "

"We're alive..."

Neuro and I pop our heads through. "That was fun." We move out the way, allowing Yako and Godai to get down. "Alright, on to the next phase. When the bomb doesn't go off, the bomber will definitely come to investigate the reason why. And when that happens, I'll catch them."

We hide in the third stall. Yako and Godai lean against the stall, Yako legs on the toilet while Godai has one leg on the toilet and the other against the opposite wall. Neuro is, of course, sitting on the toilet, one leg crossed and his knee up. I was about to stand next to Yako when Neuro gently pulls my arms causing me to land in his lap. I blink a few times before getting comfortable, placing my head against his shoulder.

"More importantly, why do all four of us have to be crammed in here?!" Godai questions.

"I'm sweating like a pig...!" Yako complains.

"Shh. He's here."

I hear bare feet on the tiled floor along with heavy panting. The panel is opened and a person goes inside. "If we're going to catch him, now's the time to do it." Godai points out.

"Not yet. The mystery isn't ripe enough yet." Neuro replies, eyes glowing.

It not long before the footsteps leave the bathroom. Yako opens the stall door and pokes her head out along with Godai. "Well now what, Neuro? He left."

I carefully get off Neuro's lap. Neuro himself gets up and opens the stall door wide, hitting Yako and Godai's head against the stall with his elbow. "He most likely reset the bomb. Servant Number Two! You stay behind and disarm the bomb if needed."

"Why only me!?"

"Servant Number One! Yuuki! You come with me. We have a big mystery waiting for us."

"O-okay.../ Okay." Yako and I agree though Yako was hesitant to do so.

We head over to the elevator. It was about to close but Neuro keeps it opened with his hand. He scares the people inside with his appearance, however. "Can I help you...?"

"Sorry for the sudden intrusion, but you see we have reason to believe that the serial bomber, Histerrier is on this elevator...So says the schoolgirl Tantei Katsuragi Yako Sensei."

"Schoolgirl Tantei!?" The women inside copy.

"I know about her!" One states.

"There's nothing we can do in the elevator, so could you all please come to the lobby?"

"Sorry for all this." Yako apologies.

We head to the lobby, four women with us. We meet Sasazuka and Ishigaki there, in front of the elevators. "What is the meaning of this, you three?" Ishigaki questions.

"It seems Sensei is about to name the bomber from this group!"

"What?'

"The usual, Sensei, if you please."

"The criminal is...YOU!" She points at the lady with a young child.

"Why me...?"

"Don't play dumb. I saw you reset the bomb in the 65th-floor woman's restroom."

"Bathroom?"

"Oh! Uh, Yuuki-Nee and I saw it."

"Wait, what about the bomb?" Sasazuka queries urgently.

"Don't worry, we've defused it."

The lady points at Yako. "Is there proof that this person saw me?"

"Rest assured that's not the only proof we have. We found your saliva on the bathroom floor. You must have been pretty excited."

"Ishigaki, go collect a sample, quickly." Sasazuka orders.

"Yes, sir."

She left's out a slight scoff. "I suppose it's true...I wonder if I've given away my true identity...? But should I be disappointed or should I be glad? I should be thrilled, of course, right? It's been four years since I got married, and this is my second kid...I'm really very happy...But you know, there's just one problem."

She lifts her baby in the air. "Up we go, up we go!" She lowers the baby back in her arms. Her face has changed to look like a dog, with dog ears on top of her head. "I CAN'T BE MYSELF! I can't show my true self to my family!" Her baby is above her head in the air. 'But I want to! I want to show the whole world! I get so riled up, I JUST CAN'T HELP MYSELF!"

The baby starts crying. She lowers her baby and her face is back to normal. "It's okay, it's okay, that's my boy...if I were to reveal my identity to my family, our lives would fall apart...I think everyone's probably like that. For your own sake, and the same of those around you, you learn to suppress your true self..."

"So you started bombing all those places to fulfil your own destructive desires?!" Yako questions upset.

The lady's face is back to look like a dog. "What the hell else could it be?! Humans've gotta live as they please! I bet you've got tons of things you wanna do! Don't hide it! Don't compromise it!" Baby starts crying so her face goes back to normal. "Oh, it's okay, it's okay..."

"So for that, you made victims out of innocent people? That's unforgivable!" Yako scolds.

Her face changes back into that of a dog. "Don't you think it'd beautiful to blow up the tallest building in Japan? That's what everyone wants anyway. Blowing up this building will blow everyone's minds!" Baby starts crying but she doesn't change her appearance. "Shut your mouth and LISTEN!"

She faces us again and her face turns back to normal. "Come on guys, wake up and smell the truth! Humans are just another breed of dog!" Baby starts crying again and her face changed into a dog. "I said SHUT UP!"

"Hey, are you supposed to make that face at your baby?" Sasazuka states pointing at her.

"Oh no! I'm so sorry..." She rubs her cheeks against the baby calming him down.

"I don't really understand...But how about you Come quietly to the police station with us?"

"Not just yet. You didn't think it's all over now, do you? I've been playing for time-there's another bomb in this building." Her face back to being a dog.

"What, there's another one?"

"Neuro, didn't you find the second bomb?" Yako queries.

"Sensei says she already knows the location of the second bomb."

"What?"

"There was a clue in the elevator we were just in. After resetting the first bomb, you could have just left the hotel. But you didn't. Most likely, you tried to go and check up on the other bomb, didn't you?"

"Ah!' The girl wearing the uniform gasps.

"That's right, you remember, don't you? The number of the button she pressed."

"It was the 70th floor."

"The observation garden, am I right?"

" Ishigaki, leave the restroom for later. Get everyone out if the building. It's urgent." Sasazuka orders over his phone.

The five us head up the elevator to the observation garden. "Where is the bomb hidden...?"

"You can probably find it pretty easily if you look...then all you have to do is stop the clock and save the day. But I wonder if you'll make it in time...There's probably less than 5 minutes before it goes off...!"

"What?"

"Neuro!"

He looks at Yako. "YOU find it. You were scoping the place before."

She looks around before her gaze lands on one of the suspended flower baskets. She points at the middle one. "I got it! It's up there in the suspended flower basket!"

"Aww...you found it...But it's not like you'll make it in time...by the time you lower that thing, it'll explode!"

"Neuro, can't you do something?!"

"Maybe- how about this? One of the 777 tools of the Demon World, Evil Drop. If we put these drops in your eye, then we can use the beans from your eyes to cause a-"

"What good would that do?!" Yako denies, forming her arms in the shape of a cross in front of her.

"Now, explode! Explode and free the hearts of everyone!" She lets out a howl.

Yako holds onto Neuro's jacket. "Neuro!"

A gunshot is heard. Sasazuka had run over near the basket and shot the clock. "Looks like I hit the bull's eye."

"Sasazuka-san!" Yako exclaims.

"What have you done!? It was the perfect chance for everyone to be who they really are! Don't you want to live as your REAL self?! To live free, like dogs!"

"Dogs live freely? Can't say I agree..." Sasazuka admits.

She growls but stops when Neuro puts his hand on her head. "As far as I know, seems that dogs are beasts which become submissive when they meet a creature stronger than themselves. Shall we test this theory? _Sit!_ Itadakimasu!"

She lets out a whine and falls to her knees. "Seems that dogs really are submissive after all. Someone bring me a collar."

"Sorry, all I've got are handcuffs."

With that said, Ishigaki and Sasazuka take her away in the police car. "Well, it's all over, but it wasn't as filling as I had hoped."

"Yeah, but I kinda get the feeling we're forgetting something..." Yako trails off.

I shrug my shoulders. "You will remember if it's important."

Yako nods her head in agreement.

* * *

/Thank you for reading this chapter. Please leave a review. Your opinions are appreciated.\


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer::::**

 **I do not own the characters from Harry Potter or Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro, only my OC Character.**

 **I don't make any profit from any of my stories on this website.**

 **Rated M for future sexual content and language**

"Characters Speaking"  
 _Characters Thinking_ **  
**/Author Comments/

* * *

 **~~~Chapter Five~~~**

* * *

I am wearing my Japanese Violet and black dress with the same design as my others. My coat is a deep lilac instead of purple.

I head up to the roof along with Yako. Godai is up there. "Godai-san, Neuro was looking for you."

"Shut it. Like I'd even go..."

Yako and I share a smile before Yako sees the extra beer can. "It really feels like autumn now...It's been four months, now, hasn't it?"

* * *

 **~~~Four Months Ago~~~**

* * *

 _Come to think of it, I was wearing the same outfit that I am now, four months ago, when we first met Godai. Let's see...it first started when we were in the park._

I am at the park with Yako sitting on a bench. Yako is, of course, eating again. "A Tantei office?"

"Going out just to look for you is a waste of time." Neuro states from up in the tree. "Therefore, We will open a Tantei office so that I can summon you at any time."

"But opening a Tantei office isn't that simple..." Yako tries to point out.

"I wasn't asking for your opinion." Neuro jumps from the tree and pushes Yako's ice in her face. "And I already know just the place."

He takes us to a building not far from my cafe. "This is it? This building is the 'place'? Yako questions holding her head, due to getting brain freeze.

"I smell a mystery here..."

We go inside. When we get to the place Neuro mentioned Yako goes pale. "Hey, Neuro...? Can we maybe not go ahead with this? Seems kinda...dangerous..."

On the door, it says the 'Saotome Financial Group'. Neuro doesn't seem troubled at all. "Open the door or have your brain crushed...Choose one."

With Neuro holding her head, she grabs the handle and quietly opens the door. She pokes her head inside. A group of people are on the phones.

"Keep telling me shut like that and there's gonna be a problem. If you don't return the cash by tomorrow, we'll kill you."

"Kaa-chan, I'm telling ya, it's ME. If'n ya don't transfer the money, we'll kill you."

"It looks a bit off...If ya don't fix it, we'll kill you."

"I knew it..." Yako mutters with a blank face.

The door is opened and a man is standing there, a scowl on his face. "'The fuck are you three supposed to be? We're busy working here. So get the fuck out."

"O, okay! We're going...!" Yako agrees and tries walking away.

Neuro moves his hand and grabs the back of Yako's pink short sleeved school vest. She tries running but he keeps her in place. "We would really love to leave you alone. However, Sensei here just won't listen. She says she would like to be of service to you."

"What the hell you sayin'?"

"You're covering it up, aren't you? The incident that occurred here." They look surprised as they eyes widen and two of them stand up. "And as you're likely in THAT line of business, you can't go to the police, so you're stuck."

Yako grabs the side of the door and pokes her head around before looking up at Neuro. "Neuro wait..."

"Keep talking bullshit and we'll kill you!" The man in red states angry.

"Back off, Godai! Just who are you three? Where did you get that information?" The man at the back desk demands.

"It was the intuition of Katsuragi Yako-sensei, schoolgirl Tantei!"

Yako looks pale with the attention on her and Neuro's hand on her shoulders. "I didn't actually..."

"Her 'intuition' is it?"

"Shall we present this to the police then? I'd Sensei's intuition is correct, they should be able to find done traces of the incident..."

"W-w-wait! It's true that something happened the other day, and it's also true that the culprit hasn't been found."

"This incident wasn't a petty matter either, was it?"

The man squeezes his entwined fingers. "It was murder."

"Washio-san!"

"Our boss...was killed here three days ago."

Yako lets out a low shriek and pales. "Seriously?!"

"So what exactly is it that you three want?"

"That's obvious. Sensei will solve this matter for you all, starting now."

"What'd you say?" Godai demands as he takes out a knife and points it at Yako, who pales. "Don't even think about moving one step forward! This is our company's proble-"

Neuro eyes glow green before Yako's arm moves by itself and sent Godai, to the other side of the room, unconscious and foaming at the mouth. "She might look like an innocent schoolgirl, but Sensei's been in quite a few brawls in her day...So how about it? Why don't you leave this one case to Sensei? She'll show you that she can definitely solve it."

The man at the back, Washio, stands up. "Just what are you three? Whaddya want for solving it? Probably cash, right?"

"Oh no-" Yako trails off.

"Of course, we don't need money. In exchange, how about if we solve this incident, you give us this office?"

The four men look surprised. "You want our office?!"

Washio lets out a laugh. "Sounds interesting..."

"But we're wagering the office...And on top of that, you beat up one of our guys." The man with spiky silver hair points out.

"If you guys can't solve it, we're going to have to have you give us some suitable compensation..."

Neuro takes Yako by her shoulders with a chuckle. "In that case, Sensei will do whatever you want for the rest of her life, for free! How does that sound?"

The four men put up their thumbs in agreement. "Alright! The best is on!"

Yako's eye is twitching as she pales. "D-did I just get sold?" She grabs onto Neuro's jacket. "Wait a second Neuro! Isn't there some other, better place than this?"

"What are you saying, this is a fantastic place, is it not? I happen to enjoy the foul air around here..."

"But...!"

"It's close to the station, the view is nice, and there's a convenience store right next door. So what exactly are you unhappy with?"

"You have surprisingly normal standards when it comes to housing...But that's beside the point! What are we gonna do? What if..."

"What if we can't solve this mystery? Who do you think I am? You're looking at the man who's consumed all the mysteries in the Demon World. Now everyone, if you would tell us about the incident."

Washio lets out a sigh. "The victim was our boss, Saotome Kuniharu. It happened after work in the middle of the night. After that, the four of us and Godai, who just got back from collecting funds, waited for the boss, but he never showed up. The boss had the habit of locking the door to the office when he was working, and that day was no exception, but... The difference was that he didn't come out or even respond...He was inside after all, only...The boss, who was normally in one piece, was divided in two. It was a clean, sharp cut. The murder weapon is likely a katana of some kind."

"Is it possible that someone among the five of you could be the culprit?"

"At the pub, everyone left their seat at least once, but it for a few minutes. In that short amount of time, even if you could go back to the office and kill the boss, there'd be no time to hide the murder weapon. The only thing that could get through the Windows was the draft, and the boss was the only one with the key to the door." The man with glasses states.

"So the room was completely closed off...Any thoughts about who would kill the boss?" Yako questions. "What do you guys call them...A rival gang or something like that?"

"We belong to a larger organization, so rival gangs are out of the question. But you never know what someone might do to meet a quota... " The man with purple sunglasses admits.

"Then, someone may have had a grudge against him, right?" The man with spiky hair adds, taking a drag of his cigarette.

"In this line of work, everyone has a grudge against them?"

"But at the very least, we respected him. He took us strays in and gave us a way to survive." Washio admits sadly.

"I'm grateful to him even now."

"I'm grateful as well."

"Well, I'm not," Godai states as he sits up. "You bitch! I'll get you back for this a thousand-fold, hear me?!"

Tears stream down Yako's cheeks as she clings to my arm. Washio gets out his seat. "Oi, Godai! We all have an obligation to the boss, what's your problem?"

"Obligation? Working us like dogs on meagre salaries...If I'm grateful to anyone, it's the murderer. Thanks to him, you're the boss now and I'm next in line. Wanna know what I think? Who gives an honest fuck whether we find the culprit?"

Washio grabs Godai shirt and shares him. "Godai!"

Neuro walks over to us and places his arms on our shoulders. "This little introduction could go on quite awhile, so why don't we just begin the investigation." The cuffs on Neuro's jacket glows as he lifts his hand in the air. "777 TOOLS OF THE DEMON WORLD Evil Blind!"

The star above us, goes over our bodies, from our heads to our feet. "What did you do?"

"I've drastically lowered our physical visibility, within a 10-meter radius. The only drawback is that it doesn't last very long. Let's hurry and get started preparing this mystery for me to eat."

Yako turns to look at the men. "I'm thinking the culprit is one of them..."

"Why do you say that?" Neuro asks amused.

"My intuition, I guess." She looks around when she doesn't see Neuro.

"A slug-like _YOU_ having intuition?!" Neuro scoffs from up on the ceiling. "No, you're even lower than a slug."

"What's with you all the sudden?"

"I'm looking down on you. If I don't observe the mystery from Hugh above, I won't be able to consume it. Looking at the mystery purely from an intuitive point of view, it seems best suited for a low-sighted, slime-excreting, floor-crawling lower creatures like you." Neuro has his foot on Yako, pushing her head down.

"Shut up! You stupid freakshow!"

"WHO'S a stupid freakshow?

"You can see me already?" Yako exclaims surprised.

Neuro jumps near the door taking me with him. "Everyone, it would appear that Sensei has already, figured out the trick to the murder as well as the culprit! She needs to make a few preparations to solve the mystery so Yuuki and I are going to go and pick some things up for her."

"You're not planning to run away, right?" Godai queries.

"No need to worry yourself over that. If we run away, you can boil, bake, and do whatever you like to Sensei." With that said, Neuro closes the door, dragging me along with him.

It isn't long before we head back to the office. Godai and Yako are sitting on the couches and Godai is threatening her. "In return, I'll open a hole for straws in your face!"

"So glad you two have become so friendly in the time we were gone!" Neuro states, appearing next to them, causing the pair to jump slightly in surprise.

"Neuro!"

"When the hell?"

"Creepy bastard..." The man with glass mutters.

"So you DID come back," Washio observes surprised.

"I will now prepare the trick, so please wait outside."

"Do you really know who the culprit is?" Yako whispers.

Neuro's eyes glow. "Don't worry. This mystery is already on the tip of my tongue."

Neuro has Yako sit on the chair, a muskmelon in her hands. She has stars in her eyes when her gaze rests upon it. "Muskmelon!"

"Now everyone, I apologize for the wait. Trust, the culprit wanted everyone to falsely believe that the murder weapon was a large blade."

"It's not?"

"Yes, those without time to hide murder weapons, are naturally less likely to be suspected as the murderer."

"And?"

"In other words, the murder weapon is the key." He leans down to whisper to Yako. "The melon goes above your head, where all the higher animals can see." She does as he told and lifts the melon above her head. "According to Sensei's theory, the culprit killed the boss from the room below, just like this."

He pulls the rubber near the window causing a wire to pop off the wall, cutting the melon in half. "That was a splendid cut, wasn't it? He placed a wire between strips of reinforced rubber...you could almost call it Guillotine Pachinko."

Yako is shaking and is ghostly pale. "A g-guillotine..."

"Beforehand, the culprit placed hooks in the four corners of the ceiling and strung up the murder weapon. He arranged the rubber, wire and hooks to be the same colour as the crossbeams in the room...If you spend time in the room normally, you surely wouldn't notice. And if you pull on the rubber from behind, the rubber will become unhooked at a set angle and travel in a straight path to the victim's neck."

The five men let out a gasp of disbelief and surprise as Neuro continues. "Moreover, about these streaks of bloodstains that continue outside of the window...These stains were likely left when the culprit was pulling the murder weapon down. If he cut, and then rolled the murder weapon up and put it in his pocket...it would take less than 5 minutes." He puts his hand on Yako's head. "And so, the person that Sensei has concluded to be the culprit is..."

There is a gunshot followed by Neuro falling to the floor. "No...! Neuro!" Yako screams from her seat.

I kneel next to Neuro while looking at Washio, the person who fired the shot. "What the hell did you shoot him for!? I still wanted to hear them out!" Godai yells.

"Are you stupid? These guys know our secret...and if we let them leave and they involve the police..."

Neuro moves and I help him sit up. He stands up slowly, hand over his right eye. "You were scared."

"Neuro!"

"That's why you tried to shut us up. Because you knew that if I continued with Sensei's deduction, Washio-san...You'd be exposed as the culprit."

"I'm the culprit? On what ground?"

"With this trick, there was one other advantage. From the reflection in the window in the front of the building, the culprit was able to observe this floor from the room below, letting him gauge the appropriate timing to pull the band. He could even confirm that the victim actually died. And despite the fact that if it were anyone else, they would have gone downstairs and run away, there were footprints faintly stained with blood leading UP the stairs. That person couldn't come down...and it's because the culprit had to wait until everyone else arrived at the floor above."

Washio's eyes widen and twitch. No doubt shock that Neuro us shredding apart his lies.

"He lied about the boss not answering his phone, left the pub and killed the victim. You said that at the pub, everyone left their seat once...but there was only one person who needed to climb the stairs. The very last person to leave his seat at the pub...and the very person first to arrive at the scene. In other words, Washio-san...there's no one but you who could have done it."

The four men look at Washio is disbelief. "It can't be..."

"Now, all that's left is to compare your shoes with the footprints on the stairs."

"Was it really you, Washio-san?!" Godai demands. "Why'd you kill the boss!?"

Washio bows his head. His skin goes tan, his hair grows in length, his mouth becomes a break and his eyes widen and become gold. He has the appearance of a bird. He lets out a loud shriek.

"All this time, I just couldn't stand it. The fact that within my nest...someone aside from me was the leader! Isn't it natural to want to be number one? I just want to be the leader of the nest! We were all indebted to him, but to me, he was just an undeserving squatter! Godai! It's because of your calculation error that the boss had to work overtime! I really need to thank you!"

Godai grabs Washio's shirt. "You bastard! You killed him for a stupid reason like that?!"

"Really now...This truly is stupid. Like kicking out baby birds just because they aren't yours, start getting confident that this nest is all yours and well...When you shot me, luckily I blinked..." Neuro removes his hand from his face with a smirk.

"You've got to be kidding me..."

"...and was able to catch the bullet just in time."

Three men let out gasps. Yako eyes pop out if her head in disbelief. "No way, no way, no way!"

Washio backs up, gun still in his hand. He lifts it and points it at Neuro who is standing on the floor instead of crouching on the desk. "You don't understand anything." Neuro throws the gun away. "You're a baby bird that wants to rule over a nest somehow, but you're completely powerless against an attack from a predator." Neuro hand glow green as he grabs a hold of Washio's neck. "From this day forward, this nest is mine. "

"Stop fucking around! I finally became bo..."

Neuro's face changes into a purple bird quite similar to a toucan or parrot. He has a large yellow beak with sharp teeth and small beady eyes. He has a pair of yellow twisted horns on the back of his head and his ears appear to be covered in dark brown fur.

He opens his beak wide. "Itadakimasu." He closes his beak around Washio's head. He wipes his glove over his mouth. "Gochisousama."

Washio is sitting on the ground, a few bald patches on his head, staring at the floor. He lets out a shriek before legging it out the door. Godai goes to go after him. "You asshole, you think you can run away!?"

Neuro moves his arm out in front of Godai. "I believe even your dead boss would be satisfied. What more could you want?"

Godai's eyes widen before he looks the other way. "I don't know what the fuck you three are supposed to be, but don't expect any thanks from me!"

"We don't need your thanks. It would be enough for us if you would simply leave this office."

"Say what?"

"We had an agreement, didn't we? You said that if Sensei solved this case, you would give us this office."

"We don't remember any 'agreement'..." They take out their weapons.

A smirk appears on Neuro's face. "In that case, how about I try and jog your memory...personally." His eyes glow green as the same glow fills the room.

They are quickly beaten and they run out the door. Godai is the last to leave. "We'll remember this! We'll fucking kill you one day!" He slams the door shut.

"That dull-witted Godai seems like he would be useful as a servant...isn't that right, Servant Number One?"

"The heck is Servant Number One supposed to mean?"

Neuro ignores her. "In any case, seems everything is in order now." He sits on a couch, legs crossed, hand in the air and a smirk across his face. "A place for me, Yuuki, you, and our mysteries. The Demon World Tantei Agency is born."

* * *

 **~~~Present Time~~~**

* * *

I lean my back against the railing, watching Yako and Godai out the corner of my eye. "Godai-san, why are you here?"

"Who knows..." He takes a sip out of his beer. "As long as I have a place to keep living...It doesn't matter where."

Yako and I share a smile before Yako looks at the setting sun. I look towards Neuro was coming. "You servants, who barely get any work done as it is, seem quite adept at skipping out on the work you're supposed to do." He appears below the railing, scaring Yako and Godai. "Now GO and hand out fliers."

"Shut up! Like I would!"

"Now, now, Godai-san...Let's go, shall we?"

"I don't wanna!"

"Oh, you don't?" Neuro queries sarcastically.

I let out a soft chuckle at the three of them and their actions. I feel a throb of pain go through my body causing me to freeze but I push the pain away and I ignore it for now.

* * *

/Thank you for reading this chapter. Please leave a review. Your opinions are appreciated.\


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer::::**

 **I do not own the characters from Harry Potter or Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro, only my OC Character.**

 **I don't make any profit from any of my stories on this website.**

 **Rated M for future sexual content and language**

"Characters Speaking"  
 _Characters Thinking_ **  
**/Author Comments/

* * *

 **~~~Chapter Six~~~**

* * *

I change into my ruby red and black princess dress (same design and accessories as others), place on my light red coat and pick up my bag. Along with Yako, we head over to the office.

When we get their Yako has to look after Akane's hair. I take off my coat and hang it over the back of the couch and place my bag on the table. I watch as Yako brushes Akane's hair. "Man, I wish MY hair was this shiny and smooth...Akane-chan, you must have been such a gorgeous girl! I'm so jealous. I can't grow my hair out 'cause it'd get all curly..."

The TV catches our attention when the news comes on. "This is breaking news. A young girl's head has once again been discovered in a bathroom in a metropolitan park. Judging from the condition of the remains, experts believe it to be a similar crime to the other incidents that have occurred in the area recently. The police say..."

I tune out the rest of the report as another sharp pain goes through my body. I clench my teeth and take a deep breath. Slowly, the pain disappears. Yako lets out a gasp gaining my attention. '"Ouch!" Akane has wrapped her hair around Yako's hand and is pulling said hand. "It's like she wants to say something!"

Akane lets go, grabs a pen and writes on the board. "Hair is...alive too? Yeah, you're right...They were born with such nice hair too...To be killed just for that reason, it's so...Neuro!"

"I won't get involved yet if the origin of the mystery is obscure. If you want to investigate it, do it yourself."

"That's not fair!"

"It's been quite some time since we opened this office...But you have yet to become more useful to me than a bathroom rag. Your day will come someday."

"My day?"

"It's about time you evolved, you little louse."

While Yako is at school, I stay in the office with Neuro. A sharp pain shoots throughout my whole body. I fail to my knees and clench my fingers on the edge of the table. I feel blood drip down my back followed by my arms and legs. I can feel my body changing, changing to be able to hold all of my massive soul.

I see Neuro out the corner of my eye, looking up and down my body with interest in his eyes. I close my eyes and take a deep breath. Bit by bit my blood goes back inside my body at the same time my hair changes colour. It changes from blonde to moonlight silver. Even my body changes slightly, my breast are a bigger D Cup. The last change is a pair of midnight black angel wings coming out if my back.

When I open my eyes, all changes have finished. I wave my hand and all blood that got on my clothes disappears leaving them stain-free. I look at Neuro to see interest still in his eyes along with another emotion that I can't name. Though the interest might be due to the energy I can now feel coming off my body. It's not blocked inside my body now that it has finally finished changing.

* * *

 **~~~At Yako's School~~~**

* * *

When Neuro snaps out his thoughts he heads over to Akane. He places a triangle clip at the end of her plait just before she disappears. "Neuro, where did Akane go?"

"Hmm, to Servant Number One."

"To Yako? So at her school?"

"Yes. Come Yuuki."

"Okay!"

Neuro wraps his arm around my waist, just before we appear on the window. Yako looks at the window, eyes popping out if her head in surprise. Though she has her hand over her mouth so she stays quiet, so to not gain the Sensei's attention.

When her class finishes, she rushes to meet us up on the roof. I lean against the railings while Neuro stands on top instead.

"What did you do to Akane-chan?"

"I altered her so that she could go outside. If Akane isn't attached to the wall she'll wither away instantly. However, by using a Demon World battery, and infusing it with my power, it's possible for her to move outside for extended periods of time."

"This hair-clip is the same as yours! And it's pink!"

"Pink? In the Demon World, we call it 'human fle-" Neuro starts but Yako cuts him off pale. "That's enough of that. I'll just think of it as pink. Huh? Yuuki-Nee, your hair is silver again. Will it stay that way this time?"

"Yeah, it will stay silver this time. It won't change back to blonde like it did when I was younger."

Neuro looks at Yako out the corner of his eye. "So now it looks like you two can go investigating together."

"Hey, yeah!" Yako agrees cheerfully. "But how should we go about finding the culprit?"

Neuro smacks his hand on Yako's head. "Why not use some bait to lure him out? The criminal only targets those with beautiful hair."

"Well, yeah but...My hair's not exactly worth bragging about..."

Neuro looks at Akane. "But we have a fine specimen right here, don't we." He pulls Akane out of Yako's book and slaps her on the head. Yako now has long, shiny hair with a single plait with the pink hair-clip. Her hair was black until it slowly turned to blonde.

Yako opens her eyes, touches her hair before getting out a mirror. She sees her long hair causing her eye to widen in surprise. She continues to gaze in her mirror in awe and surprise even as Neuro starts talking.

"And now, you two are one. If there's a mystery to be had, I'll think about coming out."

"My hair is totally long!"

* * *

 **~~~Later that Day~~~**

* * *

I help Yako get changed into a grey strapped top, a dark red jacket, silver chain with a silver ring, chequered beige skirt and a pair of black helped boots with a grey fluff cuff.

She set off with her investigating while I stay with Neuro. Though I keep on eye on Yako just in case. Neuro is standing on the side if a building while I use my new wings to hover in the air. After the sun has set Neuro gets a call from Yako. Luckily, due to my hearing, I can hear their conversation.

"I see. From what you've told me, it seems that there might be some kind of mystery there..."

"I know, right? Seems this 'Mozu' has already left for the day, but-"

"Ask the staff members at his salon where he went and find him."

"You not gonna come?"

"We'll see how it goes."

"What? No fair!"

"Ah right, I almost forgot. You can't afford to play around too much. It's thanks to the Demon World battery that Akane, though dead, can stay active, however that magic works AGAINST flesh-and-blood beings like you."

"Like what?"

"The physical connection between you and Akane will be reversed as time passes. By the time tomorrow rolls around, you two will have switched places completely."

"SAY WHAT?!"

Neuro ends the call before Yako can say anything else. "You should really stop teasing Yako, Neuro."

A smirk appears on his face before he jumps off the building. I follow him to where the girl's head keep on being found. I follow Neuro as he looks at a tree branch that looks like a hoop and a metal sheet leaning against the fence. He pulls the branch and it flings back easily. He rubs his fingers together after touching the metal sheet.

"You've already figured it out, haven't you Neuro?"

A smirk once more appears on his face. We head to where I could sense Yako. We get there to see her in a chair, her hair tied up and the 'Mozu' person standing behind her with a very large pair of scissors.

"Pardon me for interrupting your moment of fun."

"Neuro! Yuuki-Nee!"

"Who the hell are you? How did you get up here? This is the 25th floor!" The man demands.

"My name is Nougami Neuro. This is Katsuragi Yuuki. I'm the assistant of the renowned Tantei Katsuragi Yako-sensei over there. Yuuki is her older sister."

"A Tantei? This girl?!"

"It's not necessary to wait until the police investigation. This mystery is already on the tip of my tongue. The trick to your body-dumping alibi was designed to cast suspicious away from yourself, what with your criminal record. Sensei believes that there was a specific reason for disposing of the body in the park too. Estimating the time of death from just the head is exceedingly difficult. Therefore, the focal point in narrowing down the criminal lies in whether or not the suspect has an alibi for when the body was disposed of. If you had an alibi at the moment the head was discovered, the police would be unable to move forward with their investigation. So you chose that bathroom. And in the middle of the night, you readied your corpse."

"'Readied'?" Yako questions.

"There's an opening in the upper-half of the bathroom. Right outside that opening, there are a number of trees and a piece of scrap sheet metal. You tied a tree branch into a hoop, closest to the opening in the wall, and that is where you placed the head. Next, you bent that branch towards the ground. Attached the head to the sheet metal using adhesive. After a fixed amount of time, the adhesive would release the head and send it flying. Then it was automatically thrown into the bedroom. Or at the very least, near the bedroom. Since the bathrooms are locked at night it wouldn't be discovered until the next day. All you had to do was wait in your salon until it was found. This is the trick to your alibi. The adhesive on the sheet metal was this hard wax. The very wax you're so talented with. Now that your alibi has fallen apart, the police will be all over this case."

Neuro throws the wax on the floor. It rolls over to Mozu, hitting his ankle as it rolled to a stop. His eyes glare at the floor before lines appear around his eyes in the shape of a sideways hourglass. This lifts his eyebrows and eyes on his face, surrounded by a green glow. He lets an eerily laugh. "So, who gives a fuck?!"

His eyes and eyebrows lift off his face completely, leaving the area black. "I'll just have to take care of you three before you tell the police!" There is a bright light. When it disappears his eyes are back in place, surrounded by a circle that connects to a pair of black scissors, replacing his eyebrows. "My name is Gotobu Hair! I'm the God of hair! And that makes you my servants!"

"The God of hair? Why are we your servants?" Yako demands.

"I'll tell you why! What's at the top of your 'foundation'? No matter how you look at it, it's hair! So hair looks down on a human's entirety. In other words, for you Hair is God! Then, the person who has the right to cut hair ranks even higher than any human! So that means I'm the God of hair!"

I see Yako looking surprised. Looking closer I can see Akane is shaking ever so slightly. Mozu looks at Yako. "Divine protection for good hair! I choose good hair personally, and righteously care for it! Remove the foolish 'foundation', so that nobody can interfere with it! You have no choice but to be lost in admiration over the beauty of the hair that I've put on display!"

Akane is shaking more heavily. "Are you saying that bathroom is a display hall? You killed three people for that? You're just using this as an excuse for your hair fetish! Doing whatever you want with people's lives just to play with their hair - it's selfish!"

"Shut up, you foolish 'foundation'! I'll snip you once and for all!" He places his scissors around Yako's neck.

"You're the God of hair? Shall we put that to the test? How about we try asking the hair itself." The hand Neuro had in front of him glows green.

The pink clip-on Akane hair lights up just as Akane shakes and twists, causing the wax to slowly crack. Akane is quick to spread her hair out wide causing Mozu to let out a scream. "Akane-chan?"

"The concept of reaping 'foundations' isn't bad in it of itself. Lend me a hand, Akane."

The end of Akane's hair looks like a dragon's face before it lunges towards Mozu, covering his him. He screams once more. Eventually, Akane stops as she has wrapped herself around Mozu's waist, trapping his hand and his large pair of scissors around his neck. "Help me!"

"What's wrong?" Neuro questions with a smirk as he places his hand on top of Mozu's head. "It would look bad if hair saved you, wouldn't it? Just like you, I cut off things that grow from the head. But don't worry. I'm not going to cut off your neck in some cruel imitation of your crimes. After all, I'm not here to reap hair. I'm here to reap your soul which bears a pathetic mystery born from the screams of your pathetic mind."

Neuro's hand glow almost like electricity. "My hair!" As Mozu screams the usual energy appears.

Neuro head changes into his real form as he clamps his beak around Mozu's head. "Itadakimasu." When Neuro is finished Mozu no longer has any hair left.

I was about to walk towards Yako when my body felt weak and black spots appear in my eyes. The last thing I felt before I lost unconscious was the warmth of arms around my waist.

* * *

 **~~~Neuro's POV~~~**

* * *

I catch Yuuki around her waist before she hits the ground. _Her body must still be recovering from the change it went through. Even now I can still see her wings and feel the energy flowing from her body in waves._

 _She is immortal, I have figured that out. She wasn't at first. Her soul was but her body was not. But now after what she went through, her body is now immortal to match her soul. I still haven't figured out what type of immortal she is. She has magic making her a witch, a very strong witch but she has another energy source which is entirely different and darker in nature._

"Yuuki-Nee!"

"She is fine, you louse. She is merely tired."

I wrap one arm around her back and the other under her knees. I lift her up and automatically she rests her head against my chest. "I thought I told you. It's about time you evolved. I've used up all of my power rescuing you. If you subtract all that expended power, this meal's calorie count is zero. Just when are you going to change?" I demand before disappears, Yuuki still in my arms, leaving Yako behind.

* * *

/Thank you for reading this chapter. Please leave a review. Your opinions are appreciated.\


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer::::**

 **I do not own the characters from Harry Potter or Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro, only my OC Character.**

 **I don't make any profit from any of my stories on this website.**

 **Rated M for future sexual content and language**

"Characters Speaking"  
 _Characters Thinking_ **  
**/Author Comments/

* * *

 **~~~Chapter Seven~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Yuuki's POV~~~**

* * *

I change into my royal azure and black princess dress (same as others), light blue coat and my bag. I'm laying on the couch at the office still feeling unwell from my change.

Both Yako and Neuro are sitting at the desks, talking to a client. Neuro, of course, rejects her request causing her to storm over to the door. "'the hell is wrong with this agency?! Bunch of savages!" She points her thumb downwards, tick mark on her forehead before slamming the door shut.

"Is it really okay to let her go like that?" Yako queries.

"Not like it was an important case. Getting involved with a case like that is just a waste of time and intellect."

"Not that I mind really..." Yako states as she takes out a large bento. "Plus thanks to that, I can take all the time I want to savour my bento."

There is a knock on the door. It must have a mystery involved as Neuro opens his eyes. "Pardon me... May I have a moment of your time?"

"No problem! But, uh, right now I'm in the middle of-"

Neuro is quick to get up, slam Yako face in her bento before looking at the client. "Welcome to the Katsuragi Tantei Agency!"

"Umm...I know it's rude of me to ask such a famous Tantei for a favour, but I'd like to ask you to investigate my musuko."

Yako gets her head out of her bento. "Investigate...?"

Neuro twists Yako's head the other way before replying. "We'd be glad to! Sensei will take on any case no matter how small! Isn't that right, Sensei?"

I sit up on the couch as Yako makes some tea, hot chocolate in my case. Yako sits next to me while Neuro stands behind me, arms behind his back.

The client sits down on the other couch. "Recently my musuko's behaviour has been quite different from usual. Normally, he used to just stay home and play on his computer, but he's started to go out at odd hours of the night every day now. Whatever the reason may be one night I caught him coming home, his clothes absolutely covered in blood. And actually my haha, who lives with us, followed him the other night but, she hasn't come back home yet. I asked my musuko about it but all he says is he doesn't know a thing about it...I haven't told the police yet."

He bows us head, depressed before reaching in his jacket and he takes out a single photograph. "This is my haha and my musuko."

Yako takes the photograph. I lean over her shoulder to look. "They look like they get along so well. Hmm...maybe you really ought to tell the-"

Neuro stretches Yako's mouth to keep her quiet. "Then it's settled! We'll take the case and follow your musuko-san!"

* * *

 **~~~Near the Client's House~~~**

* * *

I put on my coat and put my bag on before leaving with Neuro and Yako, following the directions we were given. Due to not being able to walk fully myself, Neuro has his arm around my waist to keep me up.

Yako peers around the wall before moving her head back. "Hey, Neuro...don't you think that tailing someone dressed like this is a little conspicuous?"

"I suppose so, it being so late and all. In that outfit, it's pretty clear you're up to something."

"Oh please..." Yako peeks around the corner. "If I were up to something I wouldn't be standing out."

"That's right...You wouldn't. If that's the case, then let's really make you inconspicuous!" Neuro states as he grabs Yako's head, demon form out. "777 TOOLS OF THE DEMON WORLD...EVIL CANCELLER!"

Liquid goes in the air before landing over the top of us. Yako backs away. "Eww, gross!" She tries shaking it off but stops when she notices that the liquid is disappearing. "What's going on?"

"This liquid warps colours and balances the differences between the colours of the background and you. You ought to be pretty inconspicuous now. But be careful not to make any noise or conversation. Here he comes."

Yako stops patting herself to look. He has just shut the gate behind him before walking to his right

"Our target...has left the house."

As we follow we stay silent. In front of a truck, Sasazuka is there. He also seems to be following our target. Yako gets distracted and trips over a can. Sasazuka is quick to hide the other side of the truck as our target stops and looks in our direction.

"They can't see us. Just act natural."

Yako carefully gets back up. "You say that like it's that simple."

Our target walks towards us. Neuro reaches over with his spare hand and stretches her mouth wide open.

"' The hell?" The son states as he sticks his hand in his pocket, pulling out a sharp pocket knife. He gets closer so he is only a few steps away. I see Yako's eyes well up with tears as the knife gleams in the night. He looks to the left as I use my magic (hand glows silver slightly) to create a black cat. The cat appears behind the pole and meows before running off. I undo the spell and it disappears into the shadows.

The son closes his knife and puts it back in his pocket. "Damn..." He turns away and continues to walk away in the same direction he was heading earlier.

Neuro lets go of Yako. She places her hands on her knees as she catches her breath. "Are you trying to get me killed?"

"You are a pretty tolerant servant!"

We follow him to a set of old apartments that has a fence around it. Sasazuka waits a few seconds before filling him inside. Yako looks up at the building. "What's he doing in a place like this?"

"I don't think he's here for the ball." Neuro states sarcastically.

"Is that supposed to be a joke?"

Neuro claws appear on his spare hand. He holds Yako's head with the same hand. He drags Yako closer to the building as she had no intention of doing so herself. Sasazuka is at the top of some stairs. He looks around before going up the next set of stairs. We stay at the bottom until he does.

Yako places a hand over her mouth and nose. "Hey, do you smell something?"

"Perhaps it's just that you've passed gas."

Yako takes a few more steps before freezing. She is pale and her legs are shaking. Neuro stops to look at her. "What's wrong?"

"I... have to go to the bathroom."

Neuro carries on walking. "Do it over there."

Yako snaps out of whatever was scaring her. "I can hold it!" She runs to catch up with us.

We hear a door being slammed open. Yuiguchi! Don't move! Get your hands up!"

I watch as the son is cornered as he runs to the window. But can't escape as more police are outside, lights shining in the window. The other policemen come in and they handcuff the son while he sits on a chair.

"From the looks of it, it seems like you indiscriminately killed the animals you caught. Surely this could only be the work of Sai."

"What's this 'Sai' thing?" Neuro asks as he removes the spell.

The older inspector is the first to get over his surprise. "Who the hell are you?"

"Ah, don't you know? This here is the rising star schoolgirl Tantei, Katsuragi Yako-sensei!"

"What's a free-lancer like her doing here?"

"We were investigating him as per the request of his family. So, just who is this Sai person anyway?"

"Give me a break you bastard."

"Wait a minute!" The son speaks up. "You say I'm Sai? I have no idea what you're talking about. This is a false accusation."

"Say what now?"

"I thought I'd go see the city lights at night or something and came in here to get a better view."

"Shut up!" The oldest inspector storms towards him. "If that's so, what the hell's with the knife?" He holds up a bag with the knife inside.

"It's for self-defence obviously."

The oldest inspector grabs him by his collar. "Why you...!We'll hear your story at the police station!"

"Be careful! If that man really is Sai..." Sasazuka warns.

"Don't you worry. What the hell are you even doing here anyway? You're off duty."

"I'm the one who reported the crime," Sasazuka admits.

"Inspector, you've got it all wrong. If you don't take these handcuffs off soon, there'll be trouble."

"Is that so." Sasazuka is holding a piece of paper. "In the contents of the box from the other day, we discovered what seems to be stomach contests. Beef meal, tuna, ostrich, brown rice, while powered corn, peppermint leaves..."

"Sounds pretty gourmet."

"They're all ingredients from a specific brand of pet food."

"Pet food?" The older policeman queries.

"Right. The kind which includes peppermint as stress relief is particularly rare and high-class. I discovered that you were buying the pet food in bulk while I was staking out a store that sold such high-class food. And after three days of tailing you, I wound up here. So there you have it. I don't know whether you're Sai or not, but it's clear that the creator of the recent red box, they pet killer, is none other than you."

The son laughs. "Clearly you're mistaking me for someone else. I mean, that red box was placed around 8 pm two days ago, right? At the time, I was at the convenience store in the 3rd district. Please go and double-check that."

The older inspector stands up. "Well alright then."

Sasazuka gets out his phone and calls Ishigaki. It isn't long before he gets a called back. "That so? Got it."

The older inspector lets out a sigh. "His alibi stands, eh? Release him. We can't take him in today. "

"Yes, sir."

The son is released. I see a smirk appear on his face. Yako looks down before looking up. "Neuro." Neuro isn't where he was before. Yako looks around for him but she couldn't see him. Yako continues to quietly call out to Neuro. "Hm? Neuro? Neuroo? Neurooo?"

"You'll be letting me get home now. And I will be sure to see it that you police are reprimanded for this." The son leaves.

"'Got some nerve humiliating us like that..."

* * *

 **~~~Next Day~~~**

* * *

"Neuro...why'd you leave all the sudden?" Yako questions as she opens the door. She looks around the room in surprise. "Wh...wha...what IS all this?!"

"Information about the Phantom Thief Sai from over the past year. I've had Akane pulling up information for me since yesterday, including information on that red box you're all so scared of." Neuro is sitting in front of his desk, legs crossed. His hair is floating on the air, eyeballs attached reading information. He also is using his mini eyeballs to read.

"Oh really? Well, what about this? Did you know that Sai is a thief who never leaves any evidence behind?"

"You claim he never leaves ANY evidence behind?" He scoffs before throwing two pieces of paper in the air. "The mystery is already on the tip of my tongue."

* * *

 **~~~Later that Night~~~**

* * *

We head back to the old apartments. We get to the door to see the older inspector had removed the sheet from the body to show the grandmother dead, knives in her back. Neuro pushes through the policemen near the door, Yako in front of him after clapping his hands quickly gaining all their attention. "So sorry, but may we have a moment?"

We head over to the body where the older inspector is still crouching. "You again?! What the heck do you think your-"

Yako kneels down. Neuro walks around the other side taking me with him. "Right, right, please DO excuse us." He lets go briefly to move the policeman out of the way. "If you could just move over a teensy little bit..."

"Hey, let me go! I'm telling ya, LET GO!"

"This is horrible..." Yako turns to glare at the son. "You...you killed your own Oba-chan?!"

The older inspector and Sasazuka let out a low gasp of surprise. Neuro finally gets a look at the body, pulling me along. "Oh, dear...she's been stabbed all over..."

The son starts laughing hysterically as a light shines on him. He stops and turns to the side. "Well, I guess it's all out in the open now since you've found the body."

"So you admit you did it?!" The older inspector demands.

"Yeah. I'm the one who did it. And now I'm one step closer to Sai."

"What? So you're saying that you are...nothing but she copycat!" The older inspector states undoing his tie.

"Sai! Everyone is afraid of him! He's an artist more than a criminal! Just thinking about him, I get all these evil ideas in my head..." The son's appearance has changed. His hand are large with claws, large teeth, and his face has changed to look more like a cat. "All I want is to just try and get close to his fame! His supreme fame and status!"

His head turns to the left. "For three days I researched how and if it would be possible to be him!" His head turns to the right. "And then I created my alibi! I started training on animals, and now I've finally killed a human!"

"Killing your own Oba-chan...How could you...? Even though she followed you because she was worried about you!" Yako scolds.

"Turned out to be pretty handy, eh?" He spreads his arms out to his side, in the air. "I'm no ordinary human being! I have the power to set everything free! So what'dya think of that?!"

"I think that no one is interested in your shallow incentives. Isn't that right, Sensei?" Neuro questions as he picks Yako up and places her in front of him.

"What?!"

"The one responsible for the string of multiple Sai murders...The culprit is...YOU!" She points at the older inspector who looks surprised. Neuro throws a knife, hitting the older policeman in the chest.

Neuro gets up. "Isn't it about time you showed us your true colours...Phantom Thief Sai!" Thunder flashes outside the window, lighting out the room.

The older inspector pushes the knife in before pulling it upwards, blood spurting out the wound as he drops the knife on the floor.

"It can't be...?"

"Sai..."

"I thought so..." I trail off softly.

His body starts changing both its shape, size and appearance. "Perfect!" Neuro states, eyes glowing.

Sai has short silver hair and eyes and looks to be in his teens. He isn't much taller than Yako either. He is slouched over before straightening up. He rubs his head sheepishly. "How'd you manage to find me out? Y'know?"

"The biggest mystery about Sai is that despite committing so many gruesome crimes he never leaves a trace of evidence. There is no one, criminal or otherwise, able to do that. Or so says Sensei!"

Yako shakes her head in denial when Sai looks over at her.

"However, if the first inspector to rush to the scene of the crime was, in fact the culprit...he could dispose of any evidence carelessly left behind. Isn't that right, Sensei?"

"Uh, right..." Yako hesitantly agrees.

"You've got a point."

"However, I was unaware that you were able to change your form."

"Neuro, it's called shapeshifting," I add softly.

Sai lowers his arm and holds them out at his sides. "This is just one of my many, many forms."

"S-Sai?" The son queries as he crawls closer to him and grabs a hold of his shirt. "Y-you're Sai...? Listen, putting the bodies into boxes just never goes smoothly for me...C'mon, tell me how to do it. Please?"

I quickly cover Yako's eyes with my hands and place a pair of headphones over her ears so she can't see or hear anything. "Yuuki-Nee?"

"Well y'see...You do it like THIS." Half his face is covered by green goo that quickly covers both Sai and the son who starts screaming. His shoe falls out as the floor is covered by blood. "I don't mind if you imitate me...but vicious crimes like yours are bad for my image, so I'd really wish you'd quit it."

The liquid disappears. Sai is now wearing the son's clothes and is holding the shirt. He throws the shirt on the floor. The shirt slowly rips to show a red box. At this point, Yako has pushed away my hands. "How could you-"

"Oh, you mean that? It seems that my 'cells' are in constant metamorphosis." His face changes into the older inspector. "And after every change, I lose my memories' or something similar. I can't even remember the past." He changes his face back to his own. "I just don't know what exactly I am. And so, I'm trying to figure out just what humans are by opening them up. Hey, I wonder what I am? Do you know?"

"Wizard, probably," I mutter softly though I think Neuro and Sai heard me.

Sasazuka pulls out his gun and points it at Sai. "Phantom Thief Sai! People are NOT your toys! I would LOVE to kill a bastard like you right here, right now - but I follow the law. Surrender yourself to the police."

Sai puts his hands up in the air. "Fine, fine..." The cuffs are put on him. Three policemen walk next to and behind him. Sai stops ever so slightly when he walks past Neuro. "You're the first one who's ever figured out my REAL identity. It WAS you, right? You figured out the mystery too, didn't you? I'll go quietly as my true self for today."

Yako falls to her knees. "Is that guy human...?"

"Who knows."

"Even you don't know.. "

"He is human, just the immortal wizardkind," I add softly so only Neuro hears.

"Even though he seemed like he'd be the first solid meal I'd have had in ages...I'll just feast on you once you've fattened up even more.

There is a loud scream from outside. The police car has been painted inside completely with red. "I give up. I thought I'd just behave, but man, it's just too hard! I just HATE being inside boxes, y'know..." I see look at me briefly confused before looking at Neuro. "I've taken an interest in you. Don't worry, I'll be back to visit." He jumps in the air and disappears.

"So that's the Phantom Thief Sai?"

Yako gazes up at Neuro briefly before looking back outside.

* * *

/Thank you for reading this chapter. Please leave a review. Your opinions are appreciated.\


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer::::**

 **I do not own the characters from Harry Potter or Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro, only my OC Character.**

 **I don't make any profit from any of my stories on this website.**

 **Rated M for future sexual content and language**

"Characters Speaking"  
 _Characters Thinking_ **  
**/Author Comments/

* * *

 **~~~Chapter Eight~~~**

* * *

I wake up to hear Yako let out a panicked shout from her room next door. "Stop it!"

I get up, nearly tripping over when my nightie (emerald green strapped nightie with a ribbon and bow below the chest area that ends just below my knees) gets caught on my bed. I untangle myself and head to Yako's room.

She is breathing heavily. I sit on the edge of her bed as she leans heavily against my side. I wait until she falls back to sleep before heading back to my own room. I look to see it is still dark outside so I head back to my room to get some more sleep.

* * *

 **~~~That Afternoon~~~**

* * *

I get dressed in a viridian (green) and black princess dress, my pouch bag and light green coat before heading back to the office after working in my cafe for the morning.

Godai is watching the TV but I don't take any notice of what he is watching. Now that my body has settled I need to clean and secure my mind. I sit on the couch, after taking off coat and bag and cross my legs. I find myself in my mindscape that looks exactly like Hogwarts. Moving photographs of Mama Lily, Papa James, Pa Sirius, Uncle Moony, Luna, Neville, and then a group image of the DA. There are non-moving pictures of Mama Haruka, Papa Seiichi and Yako. Of course, there is one of Neuro, Godai, Akane, Sasazuka and Ishigaki. These are inside the library with every book I've read on the shelves.

I head down to the chamber of secrets where all memories are stored. I open the door using parseltongue and walk down the stairs. I quickly move the memories that belong to other people behind a locked door in their own separate books. My memories, however, are in another locked room. Inside the room it is a massive library, my memories are changed into books, with two chairs in front of a fireplace.

I sort the new memories out before exiting my mind. Just in time to hear Godai let out a yell.

Neuro had turned the TV over to the news. "Yesterday at midnight, two police officers were shot to death."

"What are you doing?" Godai demands as he swipes the control out of Neuro's grasp. He turns the TV back to the drama he was watching.

"Being obsessed with fictional drama is not good for you." Neuro states.

"Shut up, this is a popular police drama from a while ago."

Neuro turns it over to the News again. "...a clue was left behind at the crime scene by the Cop-Killer."

Godai lets out the same yell before trying to take back the control. Neuro moves out the way so Godai lands on the floor. "Hmm, this brings up my appetite." The phone starts ringing. "Answer the phone, Servant Number Two."

"This is the Katsuragi Tantei agency. Huh, police?"

Neuro and I end up heading to the police station and heading to their cafeteria. Yako is sitting at a table with food in front of her and opposite her. Neuro grabs her head. "Get up, Servant Number One."

"When did you come back!?"

"It's the time for me to feast."

"Wait, I still haven't finished my Katsudon." Yako cries as Neuro drags her away via her head.

* * *

 **~~~At the Crime scene~~~**

* * *

We head towards the newest crime scene. Sasazuka and Ishigaki are already there. "Sasazuka-san..."

We walk under the yellow tape. "Do you have any clues?"

Sasazuka hands over a photograph. "He left a footprint. The criminal stepped on the blood while standing up."

"What a dumbass!" Ishigaki states.

"It's too early to decide. The criminal has always been so careful with his trail in the past, why would he step on the policeman's blood this time?" Neuro comments.

"Oh, Yako-san...You came?"

"Shouko-san!"

Shouko has short brown hair and eyes. She is wearing a white shirt with the collar open, grey trousers, white socks, beige flats and a dark grey jacket.

The man next to her has short brown hair and eyes. He is wearing a white shirt with a grey tie, brown jacket and trousers, black shoes and a light brine coat.

They walk over. "You're on the team, officer Sasazuka? I apologize for calling you earlier on." Shouko apologizes.

"Ah, forces from the Miyako police station. "

"I'm Hayumi."

The man salutes briefly. "I'm Tsukita."

Hayumi takes a piece of paper out her pocket. "Pardon me for the interruption. This is the letter that was sent to me." She hands it to Sasazuka. We crowd around him to take a look.

"Arrest Yokoi Kenji the firearm dealer, he is the Cop-Killer." Ishigaki reads from the letter.

"Yokoi Kenji..."

"He has been arrested before for illegal gun modifying," Hayumi adds.

"I remember. It was me who arrested him three years ago." Sasazuka states looking up from the letter. He is one hell of a gun-lover, and he's also very hard to deal with."

Tsukita is looking at his notebook. "He was released half a year ago. He is now living alone in an apartment."

"What about the person who sent the letter?" Sasazuka asks Hayumi.

"I don't know. Why would they send a letter to me?"

"These kinds of letters appear a lot in TV-dramas. For example, on the show 'Running Towards the Sun...' That magnificent cop sacrificed himself so beautifully." Ishigaki nods in agreement with himself.

"It's Hantaro." Tsukita suddenly exclaims.

Silence until Hayumi breaks it, hand resting on her ear. "Tsukita-san is a hardcore fan if 'Running Towards the Sun.' He used to watch that TV-drama when he was young. That's why he wanted to become a cop."

"Isn't that a dream come true?" Yako queries happily.

"I'm nothing compared to Hantaro. "

"Hmm, a mysterious letter..." Sasazuka murmurs.

"Boss, let us investigate it!" Tsukita pleads.

"What does boss mean?" Yako questions.

"Oh, the drama that Servant Number Two was watching. "

"These kind of letters are probably pranks," Ishigaki says, looking at the letter sceptically.

"We still can't ignore it!" Hayumi points out."

"Leave Yokoi's case to us," Tsukita states determined.

"I guess...I also have another case on hand."

"Please leave it to us!" Tsukita says with a salute. Hayumi copies his actions.

"Yako-san, see you later!" Hayumi waves as she walks away.

"O-Okay!"

"I smell the mystery...Let's follow up!" Neuro put one arm around my waist while he holds Yako by her face and drags her.

"We totally lost them...I think it's around here." Yako states looking around.

"I smell the mystery, it's close by."

We hear three gunshots. Yako lets out a gasp as she turns around. We run to where the shots came from to see a man on the floor surrounded by blood originating from his chest. Tsukita is a distance away on his knees, one hand holding his right shoulder. "What an idiot, he missed. How do you even call yourself a criminal?"

"Cop-Killer stepped on the blood, correct? 777 TOOLS OF THE DEMON WORLD. EVIL INSOLE!" He throws it and a weird pink creature hides in the sneaker, face fed and sweaty. It lets out a low sigh as it gets comfortable.

"What...What the heck is that?"

Neuro doesn't answer her just walks away.

* * *

 **~~~At the Hospital~~~**

* * *

Yako drools at the basket of red, juicy apples in her hands. "This looks really delicious."

"You're really a pig that eats all day."

"I'm buying this for Tsukita-san," Yako argues with a blush. "By the way, what was that thing that crawled into the sneaker?"

"An insole that was made in the Demon World. It lets bacteria reproduce faster."

Yako takes a bite out if an Apple before stopping at the road. "What?!"

"Maybe I should put one in your shoe too."

Yako moves away from Neuro. "Please don't."

"Whoever wore that sneaker will get their sweet and footprints analyzed for DNA. This mystery is on the tip of my tongue."

"Excuse us!" Yako calls out as we enter the room.

"Sensei said we had to come and visit you."

Yako holds up the Apple basket. Luckily I managed to get her to stop eating all of them. There is only six left in the basket now. "My apologies...Hehe...A little something for you..."

Hayumi takes the basket and starts to peel one of the apples. Ishigaki runs through the door, notebook in hand. "Sempai! Yokoi's gun is confirmed to be the gun that the Cop-Killer used."

"I see."

"Also, the blood on the sneaker has been analyzed. It contains the DNA of the policeman who was murdered last night. With that it's over, right?"

I see Hayumi's hands shaking. "That's something which is unpreventable."

"What about Yokoi's alibi?" Sasazuka asks.

"None. He works night shifts at the factory. But he didn't show up last night."

"I see all the evidence goes against him. But he got killed." Neuro comments.

Hayumi slams her hands on the cabinet in front of her, causing Neuro to open one of his eyes to look at her. "That was self-defence! It's a part of our jobs!"

"Shouko-san," Yako calls as she runs out the room. I stay in the room as Yako and Neuro go out the door. They come back in after Hayumi calmed herself.

"This case has been giving people a feeling of it being a set-up since the beginning. The person who called himself the Cop-Killer has revealed himself to the world. Soon after, we received that mysterious letter. And then, we witnessed the shootout between the criminal and the police. But sensei's question is..."Why did the suspect step on the blood this time?' Is it because of carelessness?"

Hayumi lifts up her head. "It's to create false evidence."

"Exactly." Neuro agrees. "Cop-Killer purposely stepped on the blood."

"Why would he want to do this?" Ishigaki questions.

"To create the sneaker that reveals the killer. And then, the person who wears the sneaker will become the killer. The real suspect got close to Yokoi and took away his alibi. He probably used the gun that he got from the police as bait. Then, the sneaker and the gun become hard-evidence. And Yokoi became the 'Cop-Killer.'"

"Hayumi-san." Sasazuka gets her attention.

"Yes?"

"When you were at Yokoi's apartment, you rang the bell once, and then Tsukita-san kept on knocking and calling his name, right?"

"Yes."

"Normally, to catch them off-guard...and to lower the suspect's alertness, don't we get policewomen like you to knock?"

"That's right, I was always the one to knock on the door."

"Tsukita-san, why did you knock today?"

He covers his mouth with his hand. "I felt like doing it, boss."

"Who's the boss?" Yako questions but is ignored as Neuro speaks up.

"The moment the door is opened, a stun-gun appears. That's what the knocking and calling at the same time is, it's a signal. Just like a switch."

"Switch?" Ishigaki looks confused.

"Do you mean something along the lines of hypnotism?" Sasazuka queries.

"Yes. Use the stun-gun to create a diversion and leave. If it was used as a signal then..."

"The criminal is...You!" Yako points at Tsukita who is sitting in the bed.

"That's impossible!" Hayumi denies. "That is not reasoning, that's just a guess! Also, can you prove Tsukita-san wore that sneaker?"

"Yes, I can. Like fingerprints, everyone has their own unique toe print. Before the police took the sneaker as evidence, sensei used some method to extract the toe print that was in the sneaker."

"When did that happen?" Ishigaki exclaims surprised.

"There are two different prints inside the sneaker."

Tsukita clenched the bed sheets. "Boss, is that true? No, that can't happen."

"How do you know?"

"How can amateurs like you collect toe prints, it's a lie."

"It could all be proved by evidence. The Cop-Killer who wore that sneaker...is you Police Officer Tsukita."

"Lair!" Hayumi denies again. "Why would he do this in the first place?"

"It's not for anything personal, nor it is for revenge, but all he wanted was the bullet that was shot into him."

Tsukita starts chuckling creepily. "You still haven't finished talking bullshit yet?" His appearance changes to match that of Hantaro from the TV-drama. "How u is it possible to collect the toe prints? I put on a layer of film on it before putting on those sneakers."

"I'll take that as your confession."

"You're lying right, Tsukita-san? Why?"

Tsukita points a finger at Hayumi. "My dream was to become a cop, to hold a real gun and shoot! Starting as a traffic-control policeman, I finally became a real policeman. But with all those restrictions... I can't stand it anymore! Continuing like this, I can't die with satisfaction! It's death either way. Why not create a beautiful headshot?!"

He explains how Yokoi's death really went. Of how he gave the gun to Yokoi, about how he was going to make it to Yokoi was known as the Cop-Killer and then, of course, being shot and then shooting him.

"What an idiot...if I dodged it, then everything I've done so far would become meaningless." Sasazuka and Ishigaki take out their guns and point them at Tsukita. "Dream...This is a dream I based my life on!"

He jumps off the bed, knocks Ishigaki down, steals his gun and jumps out the window. Sasazuka runs to the window. "Shit...After him!"

Ishigaki stands up, hand on his head. "My gun has been stolen again..."

"Neuro? Eh, Neuro? Where did he go Yuuki-Nee?"

"Hmm, out the window after Tsukita."

Neuro got his meal, and Tsukita was caught and arrested.

* * *

 **~~~Next Day, At Sunset~~~**

* * *

Sasazuka asks to meet Yako and I so we go meet up with him. We lean against the railings. "I'm sorry for suddenly calling you over to not down the notes regarding this case."

"No problem/It's fine." Yako and I agree.

"I have a question... Sasazuka-san, do you have a dream?"

"Dream?"

"For some reason, I had this thought..."

"Maybe my dream is to continue working like this for a long time."

"For a long time?"

"Yea, something like that."

The door opens. "Sasazuka-san..."

"Shouko-san..."

"I'm sorry for causing you so much trouble."

"It's okay."

"Shouko-san, please don't feel down."

A small smile appears on Hayumi's face as she places her right hand on her head. "I seem to have lost my confidence to work as a police officer. I was always by Tsukita-san. Yet, I didn't even realize anything. I started thinking, 'What have I been doing up until now?'"

"Please don't give up!" Yako exclaims. "You told me, that you want to become the best cop. Even though I'm still not sure of my own dreams...But you found such a beautiful dream! So, don't throw it away!"

"Yako-san..."

"Tsukita-san's dream might have been twisted...But I think your dream is very righteous..."

Tears fill Hayumi's eyes as a smile appears on her face. "Yako-san, thank you."

Sasazuka walks towards the door, stopping briefly to pay Hayumi's shoulder. "Even though a lot has happened lets both keep working hard towards our own goals, okay?"

She wipes the corner of her left eye. "Yes."

Yako and I share a smile before looking towards the setting sun.

* * *

/Thank you for reading this chapter. Please leave a review. Your opinions are appreciated.\


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer::::**

 **I do not own the characters from Harry Potter or Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro, only my OC Character.**

 **I don't make any profit from any of my stories on this website.**

 **Rated M for future sexual content and language.**

"Characters Speaking"  
 _Characters Thinking_ **  
**/Author Comments/

* * *

 **~~~Chapter Nine~~~**

* * *

I put on my silver coat and pouch bag over my silver chalice and black princess dress as I leave my cafe/restaurant and head over to the office. Had to work longer than I expected to do when my employee called in sick.

When I get to the office, Yako and Godai are watching the TV, listening to Aya's show where she is singing. As I walk past the couch I see Godai's eyes watering as his body shakes. As the tears appear in his eyes, he covers his eyes with his right hand, hiding them completely from view.

"What are you crying over?" Neuro queries from behind his desk.

"I'm not crying!" Godai denies.

"You're joking, right? Godai-san is crying?" Yako questions surprised.

"Then why are you crying too?"

Yako looks surprised as she faces Neuro. A tear rolls down her cheek before she wipes it away with her sleeve. "What is this? Why am I crying?"

"Is this woman that popular?"

"She seems to be with those who are lonely or has a sense of loneliness," I admit softly from next to Neuro, leaning against the window.

Yako is silent as she wipes her tears away before she speaks up. "Her name is Aya Eishia. Even though she is using Japanese lyrics, she captured the hearts of many people with her voice. I heard that she sold over 3 billion records." Yako points at the screen. "Look at that. The audience is collapsing one by one. It's because her voice is so beautiful."

"How interesting. Humans can do something like this?"

"But you know, it seems like a lot of work," Yako admits. "Her previous producer and manager committed suicide. Maybe it's because of that...she hasn't written any new songs. But her inspiration came back. So she started writing songs again. Because of this big television studio, the number of people in the audience is amazing."

"So that's why everyone is paying so much attention to her." Neuro states before opening his eyes as the door opens.

"But receiving so much attention must be hard. Even leaving her house is difficult."

"Things aren't always what they seem." The female states from the door gaining Yako's attention. "A pair of sunglasses will do the job."

Yako blinks a few times before waving her hand in denial. "You must be joking, how can someone doing a live show get out?"

Aya tilts her head to the side, a smile on her face. "Really?"

Yako points at the TV. "You see, you look different from the person on the tele..." She stops and stares at Aya, smile frozen on her face. Her eyes widen and her mouth opens in surprise before she looks back and forth between Aya and the TV a couple of times.

Aya takes off her red sunglasses. "You really need some time to figure it out, eh? Humans aren't certain of their own instincts when needed."

Yako lets out a surprised yell. "It's really Aya Eishia!"

I tune out their conversation to look at Aya. She has blonde hair in a ponytail and red eyes. She is wearing a silver chain, a light blue shawl, black strapped dress, pink high heels and is holding a red purse.

 _Something about her seems almost...fake. Like she is hiding behind her kind mask, almost...but at the same time the mask isn't fake. How weird and peculiar._

I snap out if my thought in time to see Neuro knee Godai in the back knocking him unconscious. "He fainted because you were too charming."

"I'm sorry to interrupt so suddenly. Are you the female high school Tantei?"

"Yes, I am Katsuragi Yako."

"I assume you have something for sensei to solve, right?" Neuro queries.

"I hope you can help me find the reason as to why the people important to me died. "

"Are you talking about your previous producer and manager?" Yako questions.

"The police filed it as a suicide case. But I still cannot believe that. So that's why I want someone to investigate it thoroughly. Can you listen...to my request?"

"Um...this..."

Neuro pushes Yako's head down. "Understood! We accept."

Aya sits on one couch while the three of us sit on the other, me in the middle. "You are suspicious about the suicide, right?"

"Yes."

"Can you explain it in detail please?"

"It started three years ago. I was still a newcomer and was told to follow the producer Dajima Takuro. He seemed normal, just like any other day. Patted me like usual, and watched me walk towards the stage. The live show was a success. But after I went back inside...There were completely no signs of why he committed suicide. But, there weren't any logical explanations other than suicide."

"So that's why the police stopped investigating."

"What happened to the other one?" Yako asks.

Aya opens her eyes as she lifts her head. "Two years later, after the producer's death, my manager Oizumi Hibari who also supported me when I was still a newcomer...Even though she's my manager, we were also really close friends. She's been very supportive, especially after Dajima's death. But right after I finished recording...And returned to the dressing room...She was also dead. The police investigation concluded it was another suicide." Her hands on her lap, clench slightly. "I have lost two people who were very dear to me. These sad feelings get released while I'm singing..."

"I see." Neuro is holding Yako around her neck and shakes her. "Those two committed suicide at a crucial time. Seemingly using similar methods. No wonder you were suspicious."

Her phone buzzes from inside her bag. "It's a call from my manager, please give me a moment. Hello?" She gets up and walks towards the door.

Neuro leans close. "We can't let this chance get away, Yako, Yuuki. Solving this case will make us famous. Allowing more new cases to come."

Aya ends her call as she turns to look at us. "I forgot I had something to do, I must go back now."

"Of course you have your priorities. We can continue our talk there. Right, sensei?"

* * *

 **~~~Inside Aya's Car~~~**

* * *

Yako sits up at the front with Aya while Neuro and I sit in the back. I listen to the conversation between Yako and Aya with interest.

"You sure are amazing, starting a Tantei Agency at your age. I would never be capable of doing that." Aya praises.

"What are you talking about? Selling 3 billion records at an age of 20, and they're also songs with Japanese lyrics that sell around the world!"

"Japanese lyrics are more than enough. The most important thing is your voice."

"Voice?"

"A lot of people have different brain structures that bypass the limits of race. Those are the people I am targeting."

"Different structures?" Yako queries.

"People who have these structures will respond to certain sound waves. That means, including the waves, melody, chord, rhythm and tone. Also, the style of how it's sung. If you string all of these together, the brain waves will cause a resonance with the sound waves." Aya has a finger pointed at Yako's head, just above her left ear.

"I never knew something like that was possible. So that's why the audience fainted. People who have these kinds of special structures are...?" Yako questions as we stop due to a red light.

Out the corner of my eye, I notice a smirk appear on Neuro's face. Meaning he is figuring out more of the mystery.

"This...'Where ever I am, I'm always lonely by myself.' Those people are people who think like that."

"Lonely by yourself...? That's why I cried..." I hear Yako murmur.

"There are currently around 3 billion people in the world who are like that. That's all there is to it."

* * *

 **~~~Aya's Studio~~~**

* * *

As soon as we enter the building a man runs up to Aya. "Aya-san, what were you doing? The police came already. It was about the stalker since you asked them to come today."

"I'm so sorry." Aya apologises with a smile.

"Who are those three?" He queries.

"They're detectives. This is my manager, Miki-kun."

"Pleased to meet you/Nice to meet you." Yako and I greet at the same time.

"Detectives...you're still on about the suicide cases?"

"I'm sorry, I just can't take it anymore."

Yako takes her gaze away from the manager to rest on Aya. "Aya-san, what stalker?"

"Oh, that..."

"WOW, it's really Aya Eishia!" Ishigaki exclaims excitedly. "Please give me your autograph!" He asks happily as he takes out an autograph paper.

Sasazuka grabs it out of his hands, snaps it in half and throws it behind him. He reaches inside his jacket and takes out his badge. "Hello, this is inspector Sasazuka."

"Hello.

"Hello, Sasazuka-san/ Sasazuka." Yako and I greet at the same time.

"We sure meet often, Yako-chan, Yuuki-chan."

Ishigaki is making sputtering noises as tears fall down his cheeks. "That's...Really?"

"By the way, what about the stalker?" Yako asks.

"Oh, you're not here for this?" Sasazuka queries.

"We've heard that Aya-san can't take the stalking anymore. So that's why the manager called the police."

"Oh..." Yako looks up at Neuro. "It seems like everyone has something to do."

"We shouldn't stand here, let's go in."

The others walk on ahead. Neuro gazes at one of Aya's posters. "Minds that can cause resonance...Interesting."

"Neuro."

"Origin of mysteries - the brain, it's structure is even more complicated than mysteries themselves. Even though I'm a demon from hell, I can never control the human brain. I'm surprised someone on the surface would be able to do that."

We catch up with the others without any of them noticing that we had stayed behind. On the table are pictures of Aya that has had chains drawn on all of them and red prints, minus the actual print. "This is it."

"This is terrible. It gives me the creeps." Ishigaki admits.

"Because there are crazy fans, receiving something like this is not rare. But it's way beyond normal now." Miki-san states.

"What about the security forces?" Ishigaki questions.

"Even though we have permission...But it's like we've become laughing stocks. There's graffiti all around and windows were broken."

"I see," Sasazuka comments looking down at the photographs.

"Calling us was the right thing to do." Ishigaki approved.

Sasazuka drops the photograph he was holding back on the table. "Ishigaki, bring all the evidence to the car."

"Yes, sir! But the autograph comes first!"

"No." Sasazuka rejects.

"Oh right, Sasazuka-Keiji, regarding the suicide cases, do you know anything about it?" Neuro queries.

"I know nothing about it because I don't follow the case."

"Oh, I see."

"This case's investigation was basically finished," Sasazuka admits.

"I hope our reinvestigation can bring her mind to peace," Neuro adds.

"I see, I'll fax you the info later."

"Thank you." Neuro thanks with a smile.

* * *

 **~~~Later On~~~**

* * *

The information is faxed over. "These pictures of the scene and the time of death are all work of the investigation."

"The times of suicide for both are very accurate. From the time of death to the time of the body being discovered, nobody entered the scene." Neuro comments as he reads the information.

"The number of suspects is zero. That's why we can only file it under suicide cases." Sasazuka admits.

"Who knows? Sensei, do you have something to say?"

"Is it ok that the Tantei-san is not participating in the investigation?" Aya asks.

"That's not it, the things that need to be investigated are all given to him. Music that affects people who are lonely...But how did you discover it? The power that was hidden in your music?" Yako questions.

"Tantei-san, after hearing my song, you felt there is something going on in your brain."

Yako looks surprised as her eyes widen. "That..."

"It seems that you are also very lonely."

"Huh...That's not it, I have Yuuki-Nee."

"Yako, you may have me but you no longer have the person that kept you happy anymore," I comment softly.

"But, it's really just loneliness." Yako adverts her gaze. "I am just a lonely person in the world." Yako focuses her gaze back on Aya who is resting her chin on top of her hands. "Me being able to compose songs that target people like you is because I am also lonely in the world."

"Aya-san."

"I'm only composing music like this to find my true self. These sounds can deliver a message to people sharing the same pain as me. To people like you."

I watch as Neuro walks up behind Yako, places his hands on the back of her seat and pulls it backwards. Yako lets out a yell as she falls to the ground along with her chair. "Tantei-san, are you alright?"

"This is how Sensei works her brain."

"Really...What is it?" Yako demands.

Neuro lowers his head. "After reading the info, I think I'm starting to get it. This mystery is on the tip of my tongue." Neuro brags low enough for only Yako and me to hear. He stands up, holding his hand out for me to take. I place mine in his and he helps me stand up but he doesn't let go of my hand. "But, I have a hypothesis. I'll eat the mystery later."

"Hypothesis?" Yako queries.

"Yes, but first we have to clean up some pests."

"Pests?" Yako questions confused.

"Dumb pests that got attracted by the bright light."

* * *

 **~~~That Night~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Car Park~~~**

* * *

I stay with Neuro while Yako goes off with Aya to get in her disguise. Neuro and I hide behind a column as Miki-san drops off Aya (Yako in disguise) inside the car park, not far from where Aya's car is parked.

Yako starts to walk towards her car when a man with a hood up (wearing a white tracksuit) stops in front of her. "Aya, it's useless, police won't be of any help. I know everything around your house. No matter how deep the security is, there has to be a flaw." He lets out a creepy laugh as he lowers his hood. "In the end...the person who can save you...Is me! ONLY ME!"

He has no hair and his pupils are small. His tongue is hanging out his mouth with drool trailing down his chin. His head has a belt of sorts attached. Using the strings from his hood he is strangling himself.

Yako takes a step back, completely freaked out. "I discovered something...Humans getting strangled like this will cause pleasure...they will also evolve more..." He loosens his hold on the strings and lowers his arms. His backpack slips down his arms and lands on the ground with a thud. Spilling out the bag is a bunch of handcuffs and locks.

"But even after getting strangled, your fellow companions didn't change...But I think you will be different...I will let you evolve...The only one that can do that...is me."

He walks towards Yako, handcuffs swinging in his hand. He stops not that far away from Yako. "A room has been prepared. If you get chained there..." A puddle forms at the top of his trousers as his excitement grows. "We can compose the best song in the world!"

"So it's really like this?" Neuro comments as we come out from behind the column.

"Who are you?"

"We're here to fulfil your pleasure." Sasazuka states as he comes out of hiding with Miki-san and Aya.

"Aya...these people are..."

Yako lets out a sigh as she takes off her sunglasses and the wig. "Why am I always the bait?"

"Damn you, how dare you lie to me."

Ishigaki grabs a hold of his shoulder from behind. "You can't escape anymore."

"Like the feeling of getting chained...After analyzing your stalking data, we revealed that you commit the crime when there's a high level of security. So our plan was fairly simple. Let the police do their job while letting your thing. Then setting a trap that you'll never get away from. I never thought we would have a success on the first day."

"Damn you. Aya, escape with me! That way...I can make you feel good."

"You bastard, what's with all the strength?" Ishigaki complains as he is dragged along, trying to hold him back by holding his waist.

"Only me...only I can become the person you love most. So escape with me!"

Sasazuka lunges forward and kicks him in the face. He is sent flying backwards, his back hitting a column. Ishigaki runs to Sasazuka and has his arms around his chest. "WOW, senpai you were so cool!"

"Arrest him quickly."

"Moving so fast..."

Neuro walks up to where the man is breathing heavily, almost panting. "Not bad...Human music can attract someone like this..."

"Aya...Aya..." He is repeating as his body shakes.

"But you are a pest. If you came in when I'm about to solve a mystery, my meal would be screwed. I should use what I've learned...Using music to cure you. 777 TOOLS OF THE DEMON WORLD, Evil Stringer." Neuro grabs a hold of the man's head. "Let me give you a different present."

I don't see what Neuro is doing until the man starts screaming and is kicking out his legs. "What's happening? He went crazy all of a sudden." Sasazuka questions confused.

Yako lets out a sigh. "Again...Using some weird tool..."

Aya walks past us towards the man as he goes silent. "Become the one I love most? Impossible. Even if you're by my side, I can still sing."

Yako lets out a quiet gasp as she gazes at Aya's back. _She is finally catching on...ever so slowly._

"What happened to that guy?" Sasazuka questions standing in front of him.

"I don't know, seeing Aya-san with his real eyes...maybe he got over-excited? Sasazuka senpai, after hearing what he said, do you think it has a relationship with the suicides?"

"I think so, bring him back to investigate."

Aya walks over at the same time Neuro walks over to Yako and I. "Yako, Yuuki, the pest is now gone. It's time to find a good place to feast on the mystery."

Yako follows Neuro gaze towards Aya. Aya feels Yako's gaze and turns with a smile. Yako lets out a low gasp before Aya turns away and walks off.

 _I don't think this case is solved just yet...and I know Aya is involved somehow._

* * *

/Thank you for reading this chapter. Please leave a review. Your opinions are appreciated.\


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer::::**

 **I do not own the characters from Harry Potter or Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro, only my OC Character.**

 **I don't make any profit from any of my stories on this website.**

 **Rated M for future sexual content and language.**

"Characters Speaking"  
 _Characters Thinking_ **  
**/Author Comments/

* * *

 **~~~Chapter Ten~~~**

* * *

The next day, after getting dressed (antique fuchsia and black princess dress, light purple coat and black pouch bag), I head straight to the office. Yako does the same when she was able to.

Yako heads straight to the computer and begins her research behind Aya and her music on her own website. I pull up a chair and sit next to her in silence, reading the same information.

The office door is slammed open. Godai is there, looking quite cheerful. "This is great! I got the tickets for Aya Eishia's live show tonight! Even though I took it from the people who owe me money...I'm so lucky!" He walks towards Yako, tickets in his hand. "So...do you want it?" He leans down. "If you want it, beg me...What? Are you deaf?"

Neuro swipes the tickets out Godai's hands and drops them out the window. Godai lets out a yell. "What are you doing!? It was hard to get!"

"If you're feeling depressed, then just go and fetch it." Neuro pushes him and he falls out the window with a shout. There is a crash outside, Godai hitting the ground with a thud.

I watch as Neuro walks up behind Yako. He takes a hold off her face and twists it, gaining her attention. "Ouch..."

"Talk about it, your thoughts about this mystery..."

Yako rubs her neck. "You already know the real suspect, right?"

"Of course." He states smugly.

"The suspect is..." Yako trails off as Neuro opens his eyes to look into hers.

"Your eyes are telling me that you have a certain degree of confidence. The stare of a person who knows the truth."

"But...I never looked at the info Sasazuka-san provided...She has a perfect alibi."

"I'm not expecting you to overturn her alibi. But I think I've underestimated you...I've always looked at you as if you're an amoeba." He closes his right eye, holds up a finger and smirks. "But you should be happy, you just ranked up to a woodlouse."

"Amoeba...woodlouse...Which one is bigger? I feel really pitiful after thinking about that."

Neuro grabs Yako head at the same time he helps me out of my seat. "Ok, it's time to go, Yako, Yuuki."

Yako struggles to lift her head. "Where are we going?"

"A high-class restaurant, the best place to feast on mysteries."

* * *

 **~~~At Aya's Live Show~~~**

* * *

"Why are you guys asking to see Aya? She's busy preparing for the live show." Miki-san points out.

"Sensei says that she really wanted to hear her singing, so desperate that she would go through the back door. Please forgive her. Come sensei, apologize." Neuro grabs Yako's head and pushes it down.

"I'm sorry for being so shameless..."

He does let us in however and we stand in the front of the crowd, close to the stage. Neuro looks bored standing with his arms crossed. "What kind of weird plan are you thinking of?" Yako questions.

"What are you talking about?"

"It's not normal for you to go to a live show."

"I just want to eat it raw, to eat the voice of the woman who can make people go into a daze."

The light turns off as the music starts. The lights on the stage turn on, lighting up the stage. Aya walks down the stairs towards the microphone and starts singing. It isn't long until she stops singing.

Neuro picks Yako up and throws her on the stage, hitting the microphone. The audience makes confused sounds, even Aya looks surprised. "Tantei-san..."

"The murder is...You!" Yako points at Aya. Yako lowers her arm. "Crap...I said it...in front of so many people."

Miki-san collapses in surprise. "You little girl...What are you doing?" The man next to Miki-san demands.

"This is a live show." Another state.

"Restrain her!" Another yells, pointing at Yako.

"Wait. Are you certain, Tantei-san? That means...I killed both of them and made it look like a suicide?"

"That..."

"Now, I'll explain it for sensei," Neuro comments as he helps me up onto the stage before stepping on himself. "Even if it is sensei, she will be nervous in front of so many people. In these two cases, the victims seem to have no connection except for the company they work at and the method of death. But in reality, they have a connection. The first person to discover the body was Aya-san."

"Yes, that's right." Aya agrees, her eyes closed. She opens them before looking at Neuro. "But have you seen the report on the autopsy? Both of them died 1-2 hours before I discovered the body. Then, subtract 3 hours from when the body is discovered. First, it's the live show, then it's the recording. No matter which one it is, I couldn't leave because of what I was doing at that time. Also, I'm a woman. How can I lift them up and hang them with my weak hands?"

"That was obviously planned beforehand so that you won't get suspected. There are also other connections. The crime scene." Neuro holds up a finger. "The first point is the structure of the room. Both rooms have pipes on the ceiling that can easily hang them." He holds up a second finger. "Second point is the rope used. Both of them have hooks so they can be hooked onto the pipes." He lowers his hand. "Why wouldn't they just be tied into the pipe? And the last point is...Both rooms have a sink. In front of the sink, there are plastic containers and a hose. Next, Aya-san...I will reveal it to you. Your entire murder plan."

She stays silent so Neuro continues. "You strangled the victim's neck, then after they lost consciousness, you immediately placed the hooks on the rope, then you hung it up on the pipes. On the other side of the rope, you tied it to the plastic containers, and then you put the hoses inside them. After turning on the tap, the setup is complete. While the containers are getting filled, it pulls the victim up, but I'm afraid that before they reached the top, they've already died. Around the time of your live show, right? Because if this, the time of death is set perfectly after the start and before the end of the show. By the time you went to the scenes again, the victims' bodies were already hung up. After hooking them to the pipe, you cut the useless portion of the rope off and finally released the water from the container that acted as weights. Using this method, you wouldn't have to hang the victims yourself, and also create an alibi at the same time. This wouldn't have worked if you weren't the one who discovered the corpses first. The unnatural and reasonless suicide or a planned homicide, which can happen in these two rooms is a connection. These all indicate that you are the murderer, Aya-san. That's what Sensei said. "

Aya looks at Yako before closing her eyes with a sigh. "Amazing, I have no way of providing you wrong anymore." The audience and staff let out a shocked gasp. Aya looks back at Yako, interest in her eyes. "Tantei-san, how did you know that I was the murderer?"

Yako pushes herself off the ground and stands up. "I've seen the website your fans and co-workers made. I've also read the reviews and ratings on your records and live shows. The show 3 years ago didn't receive a good rating, but on the last day, everyone responded positively. Then the album from a year ago. Using time to separate them, you didn't use the songs that were finished but recorded new ones instead. That album kept its amazing sales. The final day of the show was the day when the producer died. The new album was made right after the manager's death, a perfect chance where you can receive good ratings. When you lose someone important, making you all alone. You killed the people who were important to you because you wanted to use your voice to affect people who shared the same pain as you."

Yako clenched her first down by her side. "But, I still don't get it...I've also experienced the pain of losing someone important to me. But why...Why did you have to kill them with your own hands?"

"Impressive, Tantei-san." Aya praises. "My plan and reason are exactly as you've deducted. Yes, it's because they are both irreplaceable people. That why I have to kill them. I will not let anything infect my soul. A lonely and empty soul, crying in the cusp of darkness, allowing my music to reach its peak. Dajima Takuro is the first person to understand my music. Oizumi Hibari is the first friend I ever had. Both of them loved me more than themselves. We laughed together, we cried together...When I realized that, the darkness in my soul was overtaken by the warmth and light they gave me. My voice couldn't reach the audience anymore. My songs couldn't affect their brains. The more they love me, the more I feel that I'm not alone, the more my music loses its brightness and power. That's why the more I love them, the more I feel the need to get rid of them. If I'm not alone, I can't sing...Because I need to get back the darkness within me...I went back to my sealed world, back to the cold world."

"You're an amazing artist...you have such talent! Even if you're alone, even if you don't get swallowed by the darkness, I still think that you can produce beautiful music."

"How about you? I don't think you are as alone as you think you are. You have a strong determination, something that I don't have."

"Aya-san..."

Aya turns around. "I'm not going to regret, because I will become alone again. The way I am now...filled with melodies and rhythms that represents love...Even if I go to hell, I will sing until then. "

"Liar." Yako denies bowing her head. "You are suffering from your sins...If that's not the case, then why did you try so hard to hide it from the police? You didn't need to employ us."

Aya bows her head, a small smile on her face. "You really have seen through everything. It doesn't matter if you reveal the truth or not, I decided to believe in destiny. Gambling my only chance to receive forgiveness, employing anyone will do. But, I was lucky that I chose you." Aya turns to look at Yako. "Maybe I was attracted to you..."

With that done Aya confessed to the police and the case was finally closed with a different conclusion.

We walk home. "It wasn't a mystery worth eating. I thought I should celebrate after it was solved, but I never expected there would be someone like her."

"Aya-san is satisfied with this, right? It doesn't matter what I Sai, I couldn't save her or the victims."

"Who knows? But to me, you've proved to be useful this time." Yako looks up shocked. "You gained her trust on the stage. The ability to persuade is something important and crucial to a Tantei. Being human and having the power to capture the hearts of others..." Neuro is hanging from the arch. "Feel proud, Yako...This is something that only you, Yuuki, and that lady have, and something I don't have."

"Neuro..." Yako eyes widen and Neuro disappears, his voice heard as he does. "Come back to work tomorrow like any normal day. If you're late, I will break all the joints in your body..."

The next day, I watch will Neuro as they remove all the posters that have Aya on them.

* * *

/Thank you for reading this chapter. Please leave a review. Your opinions are appreciated.\


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer::::**

 **I do not own the characters from Harry Potter or Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro, only my OC Character.**

 **I don't make any profit from any of my stories on this website.**

 **Rated M for future sexual content and language.**

"Characters Speaking"  
 _Characters Thinking_ **  
**/Author Comments/

* * *

 **~~~Chapter Eleven~~~**

* * *

I place on my light red coat (over my alizarin crimson and black princess dress) and pick up my bag and some groceries before heading back to the office. I just finished working at my cafe/restaurant though I asked one of my employees to get my groceries for me.

I open the door to see Yako eating a banana, Neuro on his computer and Godai watching the TV. I head to the kitchen and pack the groceries away. (Kitchen looks exactly like the one in my cafe/restaurant).

Neuro looks up from his computer. "Servant Number Two, this should be good news for you." This again both Yako's and Godai's attention. "The actress who was in the drama you just watched, got killed."

"No way!" Yako states surprised.

"What!? Kaoruko was!?" Godai exclaims surprised.

Neuro stands up. "No, the one who actually got killed is Nishida Mei." There is a knock on the door. Neuro hair clip begins to glow and pulse. "Seems like there's a mystery here. "

The woman at the door has short, slightly curled brown hair and eyes. She is wearing a red headband, red glasses, a black turtleneck, orange coat, white skirt, red handbag and a pair of high heels.

Neuro, Yako and I are at the office door, looking at Godai. "Huh, what did you just say?" Yako questions.

Godai is standing sideways, hands on hips with a blush on his face. "I was just thinking, 'maybe I should go?'"

"You're going? Where?" Yako queries.

With a blush on face still, he has his fists clenched as he moves his arms and legs about. "Don't make me say everything!" He stands up straight, arms folded and of course, blush on his face. "I obviously meant going to the studio. It's just like what happened in the drama: she got killed in the resting room. Noma Kaoruko, who worked together with her, is probably being suspected. The person who just came is Noma Kaoruko's manager. Obviously, we should accept the request!"

* * *

 **~~~The Talk with Kaoruko's Manager~~~**

* * *

The woman comes in and sits on the couch. She has her head bowed, looking at the floor. "Maybe you already know. Our Kaoruko and Mei-san were rivals. Mei-san was the one who received the lead part of Wafukudeka Five."

"I see. So that's the reason why Kaoruko-san is being suspected."

The manager looks up, denial written over her face. "Kaoruko is not the kind of person who would do this kind of thing. I hope you can clear her of suspicion." She ends with a bow.

* * *

 **~~~Back to the Present~~~**

* * *

Godai is up close. "How can I not go!?"

Yako taps her fist against her palm. "I get it, you just want to see Noma Kaoruko. Such addiction..." Yako teases pointing both thumbs and two fingers at him.

"I-Idiot! It's not like that!" Godai denies, face red. He folds his arms, head tilted in the air. "I just want to help out."

Yako stares at Godai, an amused look on her face. "What's with that look?" Godai demands and Yako sneaks closer. He points at her, leaning forward. "I'm telling the truth."

"Alright." Neuro agrees. He appears in front if Godai, his eyes glowing. "You finally want to help me..."

* * *

 **~~~At the Studio~~~**

* * *

Godai sneaks into the studio disguised as a female cleaner while the three of us go through the front doors. As we walk through we see Sasazuka and Ishigaki. "Sasazuka-san!" Yako calls out and waves as they turn around.

"Huh? It's you guys again." Ishigaki moans.

"We're here today because we accepted a job."

"Job?" Sasazuka queries.

"Yea, it's her inquiry," Yako states turning to look at Kaoruko's manager.

She bows. "Hello. I am Noma Kaoruko's manager, Iriyama."

I ignore the rest of their conversation as we walk through the studio and towards the crime scene. My eyes flash green briefly as the spirit of the murdered woman is still lingering.

I finished getting all the information I need just in time for Sasazuka to open the door to the crime scene. "This is the crime scene. The victim didn't appear during the screening time. Her manager, Naito Asami came to get her and found her corpse. These are the pictures." He takes out two pictures to show us.

The first one shows a close up of the body. "It seems like a rope-type object was used." Neuro comments.

"Yeah." Sasazuka agrees. "But nothing similar to a rope was discovered on the scene."

"Then the murderer took it with them," Yako adds.

Sasazuka puts away the photographs. "I guess. But the problem is, after the victim came in to rest, there was no sign of anyone else coming in." Yako lets out a surprised gasp as Sasazuka walks towards the window. "We watched the surveillance camera recording. There is only one door in this room." He opens the window. "We've also included the possibility of entering through the window. But this is the 25th floor."

At this point, Yako, Neuro and I have joined Sasazuka at the window. The four of us look outside.

"I see. How about above?" Neuro asks looking up.

"Directly above is the filming studio, there are no open windows."

"How about next to it?"

"The changing rooms are there."

Neuro is looking up at that window, eyes slightly glowing. "Changing room..."

* * *

 **~~~Surveillance Room~~~**

* * *

We follow Sasazuka as he leads us to the surveillance room where we look at the footage. "After the victim, Nishida Mei finished changing on the 26th floor, she took the lift back to the 25th floor's resting room. The time is 16:10."

"Isn't there a digital recording of the changing room?" Neuro questions.

"No, because it's a changing room."

Neuro looks back at the screen. "I see."

"30 minutes passed until her manager Naito discovered her. There was no one who entered the room until then."

"So that means the most suspicious person is the manager." Yako states.

"But, she only entered the room for a few seconds. It's impossible to strangle someone to death in such a short time." Sasazuka adds.

"It takes more than a few minutes for a person's brain to be cut off from getting any oxygen. " I comment, still looking at the screen.

"That's right..." Yako agrees.

"That reason made Noma Kaoruko the main suspect. Because, after she dies, the role of the main character is hers." Yako lets out a gasp of surprise before looking at Sasazuka. "Ishigaki is investigating it now."

"Where is this drama filmed?" Neuro queries.

"In the studio above."

Neuro disappears and comes back with Godai who is now in another disguise. He is wearing a pair of blue jeans, a red shirt, creme jumper tied around his neck, a fake moustache and beard and a grey cap.

Even Yako is disguised as a maid. Her uniform is black and white with long sleeves. Yako pokes her head around the door while I stand next to Neuro. "Are you sure it's okay? Letting Godai-san take the role of the director is just too crazy."

"Don't worry. As long as there is 777 Tools of the Demon World- Evil Fiction, you can change your character. But it only lasts 30 minutes."

"What happens if you run out of time?" Yako asks.

"It will eat your ears, then invade your body, and eat your organs." Neuro finishes close to Yako's face, eyes glowing.

Yako looks away, back at the set. "We must find the murder quickly. Huh? Isn't that Ishigaki-san who's standing over there?"

Ishigaki hears Yako's voice and looks up at her. Yako walks towards him. "What's with that outfit?"

"Ishigaki-san, you too. But I think it suits you very well."

"It's called investigating...investigating...Senpai's orders."

Ishigaki stops and looks at Yako. "What is it?"

A faint blush is on Ishigaki's cheeks. "Not bad...I'll take a picture."

"No thank you." Yako denies.

Ishigaki lets out a pout and lowers his head.

Not that it makes a difference I've already got a picture of Godai in both his disguises and Yako in her maid uniform. Taken a picture of Ishigaki in his disguise too. Precious memories are worthy of having pictures taken. It's funny too.

I don't watch any more as Neuro walks off, his arm around my waist so I have no choice but to go with him. We are outside standing on the side of the building. I see Neuro eyes glow and a smirk appears on his face. He takes out the picture of the victim before looking up the top of the building. Again, the smirk stays on his face.

I stay quiet as we head back to the surveillance room. Neuro has the guard flick through the footage until it shows Mei going into the room. "Please go back. Stop." He has it stopped before she enters the room. "Please show me what's happening inside the elevator." He does. "I see. This mystery is on the tip of my tongue." Neuro states, his eyes glowing. He places his phone next to his ear as he speaks to Akane. "Listen, Akane. Investigate the past of the person I'm going to tell you about."

After Neuro gets all the information he needed, we head back to the set. Yako is talking to Iriyama. "Sensei, sorry to keep you waiting."

"Neuro. Yuuki-Nee."

Neuro lifts his finger, the Evil Fiction on the tip. "It's time to solve it. People who are involved already gathered in the changing room on the 26th floor. Iriyama-san, please come too."

"O-Okay..."

* * *

 **~~~26th Floor Changing Room~~~**

* * *

"What's happening?" Kaoruko demands. "I don't care if you're a detective or what. Calling us here during our break is annoying!"

"I'll introduce you...this is Tantei Katsuragi Yako-sensei. She will point out the murderer of Mei-san."

All of them appear from Kaoruko lets out a gasp of surprise. Naito leans forward. "So that means, the murderer is amongst us?"

"Yes. Sensei, please start."

"The murderer is...YOU!" Yako points at Iriyama.

"What?" Sasazuka states surprised as the rest look confused and surprised.

"Tantei-san...why do you think I..."

"What an idiotic Tantei, Iriyama would never kill that person." Kaoruko denies.

"That is..."

Neuro interferes before Yako panics. "It seems like this is what the surveillance cameras are telling us."

"Are you saying that you caught me on tape?"

"No, it's the opposite. There are no signs of you on any of the cameras. This is the proof that you're the murderer."

"What does that mean?" Ishigaki questions confused.

"Before Mei-san was killed, you were the only one to not appear on any of the cameras."

"So what does that prove? There are places where cameras can't film. I was there..." She states, hand on her chest.

"As you said, you were at a place with no cameras. That is this changing room. Mei-san always checked her costume before a screening. Knowing this, you used the opportunity. After using a rope to kill Mei-san, you put on her costume. Then you walked out as if nothing happened. Strictly speaking, you were filmed on camera, but as Mei-san."

"What about the body?" Ishigaki queries. "Mei-san was found in the resting room."

Neuro opens the window behind him. "Next is explaining the plan."

"Rope?"

"This rope is tied to the roof. Let's have an example. Sensei."

Yako goes pale as Neuro ties the rope around her waist. She screams as Neuro throws her out the window. I check to see her swinging, still attached securely to the rope.

"Okay, everyone, let's go to the resting room below." As soon as we do, Neuro opens Tue window to show Yako. "Using this method, the body was easily transported."

"I see."

"After receiving the corpse, the ropes are united. The murderer put the costume back on the victim, then used this rope to go back up to the changing room."

"Wait...no matter what you say, Iriyama couldn't be capable of doing this!" Kaoruko denies.

"Iriyama-san was a gymnast before. Using the skills capable of winning the nationals, maybe it's not impossible. There were also female footprints on the wall. If we use those as evidence...we can get the answer instantly."

Iriyama has her head lowered. A smirk appears on her face before she begins to laugh. "Kaoruko, you were like my duplicate. An actress who was trained by me. Someone like you who's so talented...How could you get your main character role stolen by some idol-actress?"

Kaoruko backs away from Iriyama. "Iriyama, you..."

Iriyama undoes a button off her coat before throwing it behind her. She is now wearing a purple suit with a green ribbon around her waist. She isn't even wearing her glasses and her hair is undone, flowing freely down her back. "It wasn't easy training you as my duplicate, so now it's going to be meaningless! Wasting such talent! So I had to do it myself. Spotlights shining, cameras flashing, all focused on me!" She runs past is and jumps on the window ledge.

"Iriyama!" Kaoruko shouts.

"Don't do anything stupid," Sasazuka warns.

Iriyama places her left hand on her chest. "Starting now, I am the main character! I already contacted some staff."

Light shine her figure behind her. "There she is!"

"Look, they're here."

"Don't move the camera! Don't miss the moment of the arrest!"

Iriyama stands on the ledge, only one hand holding onto the window while the other is held put to her side. "Come, fellow staff, film me! I am the murderer! Just like this! Point the cameras at me! More flashing lights! Ahh...I'm surrounded by such light. I'm filled with light. Catch me!" She yells before jumping off the ledge.

She is stopped from falling due to the rope Neuro had. "It seems she was just barely saved."

Sasazuka and Ishigaki take Iriyama away. Yako, Neuro and I watch from in front of the studio as they drive off. Godai joins us. "The murderer was the person who gave us the task."

"Yeah." Yako nods her head, upset.

"Look at that," Neuro states, looking at the screen where Kaoruko is talking to the press.

"Kaoruko."

"The actress of the tragic female lead."

"In the end, Iriyama only wanted herself in the centre of attention. Or..." Yako trails off.

"Whatever it is..."

There is flashing light before Yako is surrounded by reporters. "Another murderer caught, is it true?"

"Female high school Tantei, active again!"

Godai walks off to the right while Neuro walks off to the left, leaving Yako and I staring at his back.

* * *

/Thank you for reading this chapter. Please leave a review. Your opinions are appreciated.\


	13. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer::::**

 **I do not own the characters from Harry Potter or Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro, only my OC Character.**

 **I don't make any profit from any of my stories on this website.**

 **Rated M for future sexual content and language.**

"Characters Speaking"  
 _Characters Thinking_ **  
**/Author Comments/

* * *

 **~~~Chapter Twelve~~~**

* * *

I place on my light blue coat (over my egyptian blue and black princess dress) and head back to the office. I just pop into the store to get some more tea and hot chocolate.

When I get inside, Yako is reading a letter out loud. "'Dear Tantei Katsuragi Yako-san, her Ane and assistant, this is the last self-portrait I shall send to you. I will prepare a good mystery for the three of you .-Phantom Thief Sai.' Neuro."

"Seems like it's an invitation."

Yako looks back at the letter. "What does ' The Last Self-Portrait' mean?"

"Akane."

Akane types away on the computer. We look at the screen. Yako leans forward to read. "' The Last Self-Portrait.' The crafter of this piece is Eishiya Touko. I'm not really sure about the details, but I've heard of the name before."

"Is he famous?"

"Yeah. It says on here that he was a highly appreciated craftsman 20 years ago. But the quality of his work dropped during the last years of his life. 'The Last Self-Portrait', his last work, seems unfinished."

"The craftsman died?"

"It seems like it. A year ago, in his workroom late at night, he got squashed to death by his own sculptures."

"Squashed to death by his own sculptures...It certainly does feel like a mystery. Sai's invitation...I suppose we should accept it."

"Phantom Thief Sai..."

* * *

 **~~~Later that Night at Eishiya Home~~~**

* * *

Yako hides behind a pole, Neuro and I behind her. "This is the place. Look over there. There are so many policemen!"

"They probably received Phantom Thief Sai's crime invitation."

"If Sasazuka-san is here, we can probably go inside, but...seems like it's impossible." Yako turns to look at Neuro. Neuro is pointing to the ground. "What?! You want me to be your stepping stone? You're a demon, right? Can't you just jump over by yourself?"

"I need to use your back." Neuro steps on Yako's back at the same time he wraps his arm around my waist. He jumps over the wall taking me with him. "Yako, get in here quickly."

"Y-Yes...I got it." Yako slowly climbs up. Her jumper gets caught and she falls off the wall with a yell and a thud. This causes the Doberman to bark and growl at us loudly. Yako lets out another yell. "N...Neuro."

The dog lunges at us but Neuro opens his eyes which are glowing green. "Sit." The dog lets out a whine and follows Neuro's command.

"Who are you?" An older female voice demands. "How dare you trespass in here! I'm going to call the police."

'Please wait a moment. Are you Eishiya Touko's wife? We also received the crime invitation from Phantom Thief Sai." Neuro takes out the letter causing her to let out a soft gasp. "So the famous Tantei, Katsuragi Yako-sensei, came here to catch Sai. That's why we're here."

"Katsuragi Yako, the high school female Tantei?" One of the male states.

"Nee-san, she can't be a fake! I've seen her on television before." The other adds.

The older female (Myou) steps forward (she has brown, wavy hair, black eyes. She is wearing a purple cardigan, top and skirt). "So that's the case, pardon me for being so rude." She apologises before leading us inside.

"Back on the subject, your husband passed away exactly one year ago, right? Is everyone gathered here for a memorial?" Neuro queries.

"No, we've been living here all along." The male with brown hair (wearing a green hoody and trousers) comments. He is Maguri Rijin.

"These are my brothers." Touko's wife adds.

The brother to her right has black hair with a grey fringe and black eyes. He is wearing a green jumper, light green top, grey trousers and brown shoes. He is Maguri Kazushige. "It's been a year already, everything was quite messed up when he died."

The last one has black hair and eyes. He is wearing a red shirt with a white top underneath, beige trousers and black shoes. He is Maguri Yasuji. "Yea, he got squashed by his own sculptures."

"It was an ugly sight," Rijin adds.

"He was originally scary looking, but that made him even scarier." Yasuji states.

Rijin lets out a laugh. "When Taiji-Nii-chan looked in the coffin on the burial day, he got so scared he missed in his pants."

"Don't say it out loud..." He complains causing the brothers to laugh.

"Um...Can I ask a question? It's only been a year since a family member has passed away, how can you talk and laugh like this?" Yako questions

"Do you think we should act sadder? We are really sad..." Kazushige comments.

"Yeah..." Rijin agrees.

"We're still in debt to the great craftsman, Eishiya Touko. We're really grateful to that old chap." Kazushige says, sounding fake.

"Well, it's all give and take."

"Give and take?" Neuro repeats.

"My husband was not interested in selling his works, so he let my Ani take on the role of the manager."

Rijin is holding out his right arm. "I can eat food without a single worry. Taiji-Nii-chan doesn't need to worry about a job. It's all thanks to that old chap."

Yasuji taps Rijin's shoulder. "You bastard, there's no need to say it like that."

"It hurts, you..."

The pair starts to play fight. I watch Yako's face to see that she doesn't get this family and the way they are acting. After they stop fighting, we go inside the mansion. Yako is looking around in amazement. "Wow...What an amazing mansion!"

"Are you all the only ones living here?" Neuro queries."

"I also have a daughter." Myou points in front of her. "The room on the second floor is the workroom where my husband died." She takes up upstairs to the room where we enter. "The balance of some sculptures isn't very good, so please be careful."

"Your husband was killed by sculptures that fell?"

"Yeah..."

Neuro looks around. "So ' The Last Self-Portrait' is here?"

"That is ' The Last Self-Portrait.'" Myou looks in front of her.

There are two upper bodies holding each other but the head and neck of the female body are being sucked into the male one creating a large, round head.

A ringing noise goes off. Myou takes out a black pager. "A guest is here, please excuse me. The three of you, please take your time."

Yako bows at her as she walks away. "Thank you." Yako straightens back up. "I don't think Eishiya Touko-san passed away due to an accident."

"Why?" Neuro challenges.

"Because the craftsman should be well aware of the sculpture's balance, right? It's just odd that he would be squashed by his own sculpture."

Neuro bends down. "You're progressively getting better." He praises. "There's something else I discovered. Sensei, I'll be leaving the investigation of this room to you." Neuro walks away taking me with him.

"What do you mean by 'sensei...?'"

Neuro ignores Yako and carries on walking. We stop at a window where we see Myou in the arms of a man wearing a suit. Yako catches up to us. "Neuro, Yuuki-Nee."

"Don't make a sound."

Yako looks out the window. "Who is that?"

"It seems like she was meeting her new lover. There are a lot of problems in this household."

"The three of you, we're busy here," Kazushige says from the top of the hallway. "The role of security was passed on to the police. If you have finished sight-seeing, please leave."

"I see." Neuro acknowledges.

We leave the house silently until we are away from the front gate. Yako is the first to break the silence, sounding surprised. "It's not at all like you to let someone push you around like that."

Neuro scoffs slightly. "Someone else will be dying soon. That family is composed merely of parasites. One year after his death, the balance of power is collapsing. There might be corpses. It still wouldn't be too late to solve the mystery then."

"It will be too late!" Yako disagrees.

Neuro stops and looks down at her. "It seems like there's something bothering you."

Yako looks away and gazes in front of her. "Well...' The Last Self-Portrait' is actually completed. It feels like it's trying to tell us something."

A smirk slowly appears on his face.

* * *

 **~~~Next Day at the Eishiya Home~~~**

* * *

We head back to hear that Myou, Eishiya Touko's wife is dead, crushed by a sculpture. We head towards the room where the family is being questioned by Sasazuka.

"We've seen her meeting with an unknown man," Neuro comments as we enter the room.

"It's you guys."

"Hello!" Neuro greets.

"Aren't you the Tantei's from yesterday?" Kazushige exclaims surprised.

"I can vouch for their credentials," Sasazuka states causing Yako to lets out a sigh of relief and a smile.

"After her husband's memorial, my sister planned to marry again. That guy is probably her lover." Kazushige admits.

"Oh, I see."

"It's useless for her to find a guy, she's an old woman." Kazushige insults Myou.

"But, I never would've imagined the same accident to happen again." Yasuji states.

"Accident? This is a homicide. That's what sensei says." Neuro comments as he grabs a hold of Yako's head, moving her inside the room.

"Homicide? Do you mean the murderer is her lover?" Rijin queries.

"No."

"Th-That means Sai is." Yasuji stutters.

"Sensei said, someone in here is the murderer. But it's hard to confirm the real murderer in such broad daylight." Neuro puts his hand on Yako's head and the other around my waist. "Please meet up exactly at midnight in the room where they were killed. We will solve the mystery there. Okay, let's go, sensei, Yuuki."

"Wait! Neuro!" She catches up. "What's happening? Do you already know who the murderer is?"

"I guess so. But I'm not totally sure. If it isn't an accident, then then the suspect must have told the victim to go to the room. That means there was something that made her go. You have to investigate that."

"Me?"

We walk out leaving Yako at the door to start her questioning. We head back to the crime scene. I block out the voices as my eyes flash green. Her essence is still lingering.

I snap out of it when Neuro leaves the room. We walk down the hallway to see Yako close the door behind her, not looking very happy. "So, how did it go, Yako? Did you discover anything?"

She shakes her head. "There was absolutely no trace of evidence."

"It seems like the Roach-Brain failed my expectations."

"Roach...New name..."

Neuro throws something in the air. "777 Tools of the Demon World- Evil Butterfly."

"What is that?"

"A microphone from the demon world. If you put this transmitter on your ear, you can hear what's being said in that room. But the annoying thing is, it will sneeze depending on how it feels."

"It doesn't matter," Yako states putting it in her ear.

Neuro holds up another microphone. It sneezes and a thin spike appears. "Yeah, it doesn't really matter."

"That's not good," Yako exclaims panicking.

Neuro slams his hand either side of her head, squishing her cheeks. Yako has tears running down her face and a look of defeat. "Don't miss anything."

"Hidden fortune..."

Neuro lowers his microphone. "I see now. All the pieces are falling together." Neuro opens his glowing eyes. "This mystery is on the tip of my tongue. Take a rest before midnight."

Neuro walks off and I follow after him. "Neuro, Yuuki-Nee,' Yako calls out but doesn't follow after us. I watch as Neuro sets up all the preparations that are needed. As it got dark I followed Neuro to the pond, where Sasazuka was standing.

"Sasazuka inspector. Sensei has finished her preparations. Also, I have something to request."

The three of us stay hidden until a person sneaks into the workroom. Neuro bangs on the window gazing the person's attention. "Who is it?"

Neuro opens the window and throws Yako inside. She lands on her knees. "Ouch..." She stands up as I climb inside via the window. Neuro eyes glow green. "Now, Yako."

"The culprit is...You!" She points at Kazushige.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Kazushige demands.

Neuro jumps in the room before waving out the window. "Keiji-san, it's all set!"

The lights are turned on and everyone else is called into the workroom. "What's the matter, Aniki?" Rijin queries.

Kazushige points at Yako. "This Tantei suddenly said that I'm the culprit. Explain yourselves."

"The evidence we have against you speaks of an unfortunate accident. And by creating this accident, it was your intention to...kill them. According to sensei's thoughts, you're planning to destroy the evidence."

"Is that true?' Rijin asks surprised.

"What are you saying? There's no evidence. Be careful of what you say! I can't stand it!"

 _This presence...feels familiar...really familiar. It's coming from the dog yet it is not the dog itself. Why do I have a bad feeling about what's about to happen?_

* * *

/Thank you for reading this chapter. Please leave a review. Your opinions are appreciated.\


	14. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer::::**

 **I do not own the characters from Harry Potter or Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro, only my OC Character.**

 **I don't make any profit from any of my stories on this website.**

 **Rated M for future sexual content and language.**

"Characters Speaking"  
 _Characters Thinking_ **  
**/Author Comments/

* * *

 **~~~Chapter Thirteen~~~**

* * *

 _I really do have a bad feeling and it's focused on...Neuro! Not good, not good at all._

Neuro is the first to break the silence. "Then, let us explain how the murder was committed. The statue which was used as a weapon was placed on the table. It's about the size of Sensei." He lifts Yako up and places her on the table.

"The question is, how do you let it fall without damaging it." Sasazuka comments.

Neuro lets go off Yako. She wobbles due to the table. "Exactly as you mentioned. Right, Sensei? Can you please turn on the spotlight?"

Yuka does. She has black hair and eyes and she is wearing a white top with orange long-sleeves, green trousers and black shoes.

"Only leave the one in the middle on, turn the rest off please." The light is shining on Yako. "Sensei waited the whole night to see the effect of the setup. Please look over there." They look to the left where the light is shining. "It seems like something was moved to that spot on the floor. The size of the spot is exactly that of the stereo set."

"Really!" Ishigaki exclaims, crouching near the spot Neuro pointed out.

"The murderer put the stereo set here. Then he used a broadcaster, calling the victim here to talk. Can someone please stand here for a moment?"

Ishigaki holds his hand in the air. "I'll do it!"

"The victim had their back towards the statue. Normally, if something falls from behind, one will know because of the shadow. But, the victim didn't look back, nor did they show signs of trying to dodge it."

"What are you talking about?" Yuka questions.

"It seems like they won't get it unless they see the actual thing, Sensei." Neuro goes behind Yako and pushes her off the table. She lands on Ishigaki's back, sending the pair of them to the floor.

"Ouch...What the hell are you doing?" Ishigaki exclaims.

"The shadow." Sasazuka comments.

"A remnant shadow, the reason why the victim didn't dodge it. Using a modified plastic film, a shadow that is the same as the statue was created. The murderer was scared that his family would discover it, so he turned off the lights before leaving. He had the chance to move the stereo back to its original place but didn't have enough time to get a ladder and remove the plastic film. That's about all. It seems like the murderer used the secret heritage as an excuse...to call the victim here. Right, Sensei?"

"Secret heritage..." Sasazuka repeats.

"What...? It seems like you've investigated quite a fair amount." Kazushige states as he takes a drink from his flask.

"Oji-san..."

He wipes away the liquid from his chin. "The police didn't find it in the daylight, but when I heard that it would be solved during night time, I got scared. It seems I was ganged up on. Yeah, it's true. I told him that I needed to discuss the buyer for 'The Last Self-Portrait', which lured him here."

"Why?! Why not just the Jiji, why did you also kill Kaa-san?! You guys were siblings! Family members bonded by blood!"

Kazushige pours his drink over his head. "We're just branches from a tree named 'family'. Cut off a branch, the others will gain more nutrients. Giving opportunities for other branches to grow. You should thank me! Thanks to my pruning, the other branches have a greater share of the heritage." A large branch is coming out of the top of his head.

"Family members are _not_ branches." Yako comments.

"What?"

"Every person has their own roots to raise them." Yako stands up. "Destroying other roots for your own sake, how dare you! How can you call yourself a human?! Trees like you will die earlier!"

"Stop talking bullshit! Useless Shit should be cut off!"

Neuro grabs a hold of the branch. "I see, you're correct. Then, allow me to cut off this useless branch." His hand turns into a chainsaw. Kazushige begins screaming as Neuro eats the mystery.

The Doberman lunges towards Neuro. Mid-air the body changes into Sai. Sai is holding a gun and he shot Neuro in the head. Neuro turns and crashes into the wall behind him, right next to me. I quickly kneel next to Neuro as the dust clears.

Sai stands up, dog ears at the top of his head. "Please, show me your true form."

"Neuro!"

Sai walks closer. "Being a dog limits many movements. Thanks to that, you couldn't find me. Ah, how do I get rid of the ears? Whatever." He rips them off. "Okay, an attack this close. A normal person should already be dead, but what about you? You're bleeding, but due to that, I can't see what's behind that. Then, one more shot..."

As Sai was about to shoot Neuro again, another gun is fired. Sasazuka shoots Sai multiple times. Sai falls to his knees. "A short-distance attack seems to work on you too." He takes out his phone from his pocket and makes a call. He puts it away. "Your joints are destroyed. It'll probably take you 2-3 minutes to recover, even if you're Sai."

Rijin walks behind Sai. He takes off his hoody and drops it of Sai head and shoulders. He rolls his shoulders as he clenched his fists. "Go to hell, Sai, I will never forgive you!"

"Baka, don't get close," Sasazuka warns.

Sai hand moves from down at his side. He grabs a hold of Rijin's face and bangs his head on the wall. "Not bad, Keiji-san. Leaving one last bullet. Waiting before the troops storm in. A calm judgement."

Sai lunges towards Sasazuka. I use my magic to appear in front of Sasazuka. Sai's hand goes through my side but due to my immortal body, the only blood comes from the actual wound itself. Due to my blue dress, no one notices that I'm bleeding apart from Sai and no doubt Neuro. Unfortunately, Sai's hand also went through Sasazuka side but not as deep as mine. Sasazuka coughs up blood and falls to the ground.

Sai's body freezes at the same time death appears behind me, only visible to myself, Neuro and Sai. Death has taken the form of a male looking the spitting image of what I looked like in my first life. My wings are stretched out behind me and I see Sai's gaze land on them. I quickly remove the blood from my clothes so Yako doesn't worry.

Sai's eyes widen as he removes his hand and backs off. He looks confused before looking at Neuro. "Next..."

I move around Sai and kneel back down next to Neuro. "Your kidding, right? Aren't you immortal? Neuro?" Yako states panicked.

Neuro opens his eyes causing both Yako and me to let out a sigh of relief.

"Oh...You're still alive. It wouldn't be fun otherwise." Sai picks up the gun. "Now this time for sure..."

"Um, Phantom Sai..." Yako hesitantly speaks up.

"What is it? I'm very busy now."

"You said that you would steal 'The Last Self-Portrait.' Why do you plan to steal a piece that nobody wants?"

"Simple...because I dislike it. I've created a resonance with the feelings of hate inside his artworks."

"Hate?"

"Yeah, that guy's works are filled with that emotion. A world without trust, filled with hate."

"Creating a resonance with these feelings..."

"My real self is probably created by hate. That's why my heart responds to these feelings."

"Haven't you ever been loved? You must've had parents!"

"I don't know, I forgot. I am here to search for feelings of hate. I'm disappointed that these feelings are not as strong as I expected. His feelings lightened after his marriage. In contrast..." Sai trails off.

"...creating new emotions." Yako finishes.

Sai looks at Yako surprised. "Oh, you know? You're correct. Art is really amazing. After looking at this piece, I understood everything. The front one is taking from the broken up one...some kind of living force from its not as beautiful half. Then, that force slowly flows into the originally beautiful sphere. The reason people say it's unfinished is probably because of the weak, broken stone." He taps the sphere with his knuckles before he breaks it, the pieces landing on the floor. A necklace falls out and lands on the floor. "As expected." Sai picks it up. "I've heard about it. A necklace was hidden inside the artwork. A Rainbow Agate that's worth over 1 billion yen. Who do you think he left this for?"

"The day when the statue finally breaks. The first one who'd discover it is the person who comes here the most often other than himself. Yuka-san."

Sai appears in front of Yuka. She takes a step back, slides down the wall and sits down. Sai holds out the necklace. "Your dad knew the family would turn on each other one day, so he left this for you." He tosses it and it lands in her lap. "I don't want something like that, because the feelings stuck inside can only react to a parent and a child."

"I...I'm not his real daughter."

"There's no such thing. You _are_ his real daughter. When you're in this room...you face always shows a fulfilled expression. I can feel the love between you and your father. The language of gems states that Agate represents the love between father and daughter. Even though your Otou-san didn't say it, he really loved you."

"You should take good care of it. It's something I will never receive even if I bet my life on it. I totally forgot about the important stuff." Sai walks over to the window and opens it. "Neuro, let's have a competition. If not, you won't digest the food properly. See you later, Tantei-san, Yuuki." He jumps on the ledge. "You have to catch me, Neuro." He whispers before jumping out.

Yako runs to the window and looks out. I watch as Neuro gets up and follows after Sai. Yako looks at Neuro. "Neuro."

Yako goes to the hospital with Sasazuka while I go to find Neuro and Sai. I find them on the large red crane. I see Sai chop off Neuro's hand. I can't hear what they are saying but I see Sai drop Neuro's hand over the edge before lunging towards him. Neuro dodges out of the way until he is at the top of the crane. Sai is pointing his blades at Neuro who looks behind him.

I hear the elevator open to show Yako holding Neuro's hand. I jump down next to her as she looks at Neuro. "Neuro!"

Sai and Neuro stop to look at us. "Ah, they came."

"Are my cells really worth looking at right now? Let me tell you something interesting. I can die more easily now than before." His eyes glow green.

"What do you mean?"

"My body is becoming somewhat human-like. Maybe it's because the aura in the demon world is a lot denser than up here on the surface. Or is it because I'm getting too close to the humans?" Yako lets out a gasp. "Right now, you could cut me up if you wanted to."

"I can't forgive something like that! Ever since I met you, I've been trying to get closer to you...Maybe I'm also a demon, like you. If you turn into a human, I can never confirm that! I don't need a 'you' like this."

The other crane moves and heads towards Sai. Neuro jumps out the way and lands next to me. Sai throws two of his blades towards the crane box, smashing the glass.

"Phantom Sai, I have something to ask you."

"What is it now? You're always so annoying at critical times."

"Did you kill our Otou-san? Nine months ago, architect Katsuragi Seiichi."

"Who knows? I don't remember."

"Don't remember?"

"Sometimes I remember what I've done. But I forgot a majority of it. Putting that aside, you're very sly, Neuro. Getting help from foolish humans." He doesn't look at me when he says this though.

"The servants did it themselves. There won't be a next time."

Neuro severed hand glows before lunging at Sai. It breaks the two blades into pieces before piercing his chest. Sai falls over the side but catches his hand on the hook. Neuro moves his other arm causing his severed hand to cut the crane at the bottom. It starts to falls, taking Sai along with it. The crane lands on the ground on the top of Sai.

I know he is fine so I use my magic to send a book he can use to protect his mind and a book on shapeshifting. Of course, a note telling him he should read them all the way through.

We head back to the office after I pick up Neuro's hand. He lays on the couch as he connects his severed hand. I gently pick up his arm, use magic to completely heal it before moving it about to make sure it is completely connected. "That should do it," I offer softly, still holding Neuro's hand.

"Amazing, it healed perfectly! Are you alright, Neuro?"

I let go of Neuro's hand as he clenches and unclenches his finger. "I _am_ immortal."

"It sure doesn't look like it. But thank god. Neuro, is what you told Sai true? Being with humans, slowly becoming one...Is it our fault? The fault of the people closest to you..."

Neuro scoffs and opens his eyes. "Don't think so big of yourself."

"Okay." Yako agrees as she sits on the other couch. I lean against the couch Neuro is laying on. "Neuro, can I ask you something that's been bothering me for some time? Why can't you solve the mystery behind our Otou-san's death?"

"The more food you steal from the servant, the hungrier it gets. I need to sleep."

"Sasazuka-san said Sai might have been the one who killed our Otou-san." Yako gets up and walks over to the window and looks outside. The sun slowly behind to rise. Neuro is asleep so I rest my head against his leg to get some sleep myself.

* * *

/Thank you for reading this chapter. Please leave a review. Your opinions are appreciated.\


	15. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer::::**

 **I do not own the characters from Harry Potter or Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro, only my OC Character (s).**

 **I don't make any profit from any of my stories on this website.**

 **Rated M for future sexual content and language**

"Characters Speaking"  
 _Characters Thinking_ **  
**/Author Comments/

* * *

 **~~~Chapter Fourteen~~~**

* * *

Due to it being New Year I decided to wear a kimono. I change into an emerald green long-sleeved Chinese style kimono with a silver obi and obijime. I wear a pair of green flats and a green bag instead of black. My hair stays the same as I don't see the need to change it. I place on my light green coat before following after Neuro.

I hear Yako cheer. I see her looking at something in her hands. Neuro takes them out her hands when he gets close. "I see, a hot springs trip..."

"Hey, give it back! There's no reason for you to be interested in a hot springs trip!" Yako exclaims as she jumps up and down trying to get back her tickets.

Neuro holds them up high. "Why shouldn't there be? I used to go to the hot springs in the demon world often."

"What kind of hot springs was that?!" Yako shouts in disbelief.

In the end we all end up going, even Godai and Akane. Yako is sitting in the front while I sit in the back with Neuro. "Godai-san, wasn't this car broken?"

"I fixed it a long time ago."

"Oh, really."

"I let this car be used for work, so remember to pay me back for the repair fees."

"Ehh?"

When we get to the top of the road, overlooking the mountains, we get out of the car. Yako stretches her arms in the air. "The air is so fresh!"

"Hey, the cute ojou-san there! Please help us take a picture." The blonde hair man requests.

"Are you ready?" Yako questions.

"OK! Tsuyuki-san, smile!" He states. The woman with black hair fakes a smile.

Yako looks surprised but brushes it off. She places the camera in front of her. "I'll take it now! Cheese!"

"Thank you!" The other woman thanks.

"Thank you!" The blonde man thanks.

"No problem!" Yako replies before walking back over to Neuro and I. "I guess those people are going to the hot springs too... They look so lively!"

"The thought of seeing something new is probably why the excitement is so high."

"New things?"

"Some things won't have a meaning if you don't see it with your own eyes. No matter if it's a human or a demon, both are curious about new things."

"What? Isn't that obvious?"

We get back in the car and Godai has trouble getting it started. "The engine isn't working. What a piece of junk. Should we borrow some batteries?" Godai looks out the window. "Hey, you people! Wait up for a sec!" He runs towards their car.

The women with the black hair lets out a scream. "HURRY UP AND LEAVE!" They drive away.

"Hey, I told you to wait! Shit, why did they leave?"

"Isn't she overreacting a bit?" Yako asks confused. "She was the only one that wasn't lively."

Neuro opens his eyes. "Hm, even though it's weak, I smell a bit of a mystery."

In the end, Yako and Godai push the car from behind while Neuro and I stay in the car, though we are sitting in the front instead of the back. When we get to the town Godai collapses on the floor, groaning.

As we were walking about we see the people from before. "Oh, it's those people from before."

"Oh, it's the cute ojou-san from before..."

"So you want some too?" The brown-haired woman queries. "You better be prepared."

Yako drinks from a bucket. "Delicious!"

The others watch Yako in disbelief. The black haired lady is looking through her bag. "Ranko...I seem to have dropped my cell phone..."

"No way, didn't you have it a second ago?"

"I think someone stole it."

"By who? Are you sure you searched thoroughly?"

"Let's find it together later..." The blonde offers. "Anyhow, tonight is the buffet!"

"Yea yea, I've heard that the buffet here is amazing!" Ranko exclaims.

"We should find a hot spring to relax in first."

"Yea, let's go."

"Hot springs! Hot springs! Hot springs!" The blonde cheers as they walk off.

"Is that lady okay?" Yako questions worried.

Neuro eyes narrow. "The smell of mystery has thickened."

Later on, Yako heads off to eat food from the buffet. I go off with Neuro, looking around the building. When we meet up with Yako she is sitting with the four from earlier. The four of them get up and leave, heading back to their rooms.

"The mystery is about to be released."

* * *

 **~~~That Night~~~**

* * *

Yako and I lay in our futons but Neuro doesn't. Yako looks up at Neuro who is on the ceiling above my futon. "Neuro, what are you doing up there? I can't sleep with you up there."

"What am I doing? Sleeping, of course."

"Why on the ceiling?"

"I'm always like that."

"Stop talking bullshit. Just then, where did you and Yuuki-Nee go?"

"There's a 95-degree hot spring in the mountains. I was just enjoying myself."

Yako pales. "A very satisfied expression...Wait, Yuuki-Nee, you went in with Neuro?"

"Hmm, yeah. I might go again later."

Neuro looks smug. "I let a toy out to play in the hot springs...but it ran away. It's an extremely dangerous creature."

Yako's face goes paler. "I can't go into the hot springs without freaking out now..."

"Hot springs are formed when a huge amount of shouki comes up to the overworld. So, to a demon like me, it's the best place to rest."

"What is shouki?" Yako queries.

"Shouki is like oxygen to a demon. In the demon world, I nearly never slept. But up here with the low amount of shouki, I fall asleep easily. So I'm not that different from you guys. I need to sleep for at least 3 hours."

"Like oxygen? That means, you're up here on the surface because your desire to eat is more important than oxygen." Yako states.

Yako falls asleep but I watch Neuro as his face is peaceful. It isn't long before I try falling asleep but before I could I sense Neuro had opened his eyes. I look up at him. "Mystery?" I question. He nods so I wake up Yako, who looks at Neuro. "What is it, Neuro?"

"The mystery is released."

I get out my futon and place on my kimono over my emerald green silk nightie. Neuro puts on his jacket while Yako gets up and dressed. We leave our room and I hear banging further down the corridor. So did Neuro as we go in that direction.

We get there to see David banging on room 801 calling out to Tsuyuki frantically. "Tsuyuki-san, Tsuyuki-san, did anything happen?! Please, open the door! Tsuyuki-san, open the door!"

"What is it?" Yako questions.

David carries on banging on the door. "If you can hear me, please open the door!"

Ranko and Ihara come from the other corridor. "David, what is it?"

Godai catches up with us, a scowl on his face. "Why is it so noisy?"

An employee comes to investigate the noise. "I'll go get the spare key." She states as she sees the situation.

She hurries back with the key and opens the door. David, Ranko and Ihara and the first to rush into the room. "Tsuyuki..."

"What is this smell?" Ranko questions as they cover their noses. Yako does the same as we stand at the door.

"A poisonous gas that suffocates." Neuro comments.

"A poisonous gas?" Yako repeats horrified.

Tsuyuki is on her back with her hands around her throat. Her eyes are open and wide and she has foam at the corners of her mouth.

We are made to leave the room and we sit somewhere else waiting for the news of Tsuyuki. Neuro and I sit in the same seat, Yako is next to us while David and Ihara sit down on the other seat. Godai and Ranko come back from when Tsuyuki was.

"How is Tsuyuki?" Ihara asks.

"The people in the inn are performing first aid. But she hasn't recovered her breath or heartbeat."

"Anyhow, we called the ambulance. We also informed the keiji." Godai adds.

David places his hands over his face. "OH NO!"

"Is it really suicide?" Ranko queries shocked.

"I guess..." Ihara admits hesitantly.

"Suicide? Does she have a reason?" Yako questions.

Ihara looks up, dragging his gaze away from the ground. "Lately, there seems to have been somebody...who has been following her around."

"In other words, a stalker. Even at her house, he sent her letters, and called her during the night." Ranko adds.

"Due to the stress, she started to become depressed, so we brought her here to help her feel better..." David trails off, upset.

"She didn't eat anything today." Ihara states.

David removes his hands from his face. "It wasn't easy to prepare a quiet room for her."

"The effort is all gone to waste."

"I never thought she would commit suicide by poisoning herself," Ranko states in disbelief and denial.

My eyes flash green. It was definitely not a suicide. Neuro looks down at me and I shake my head. No doubt he knows it wasn't a suicide but it won't hurt to check to make sure.

"It might not be suicide. This is a homicide. The possibility of it is not zero, that's what Sensei says."

Yako goes pale but agrees. "Yea..."

Neuro stands up and holds out his hand. I place my hand in his and he gently pulls me up. "Then, Sensei, let's go to the crime scene." He grabs Yako by her head and drags her along.

"Hey, are you sure we can enter the room now?"

Ihara and David abruptly stand up. "If there's excess gas, then it'll be a problem."

Neuro stops and looks behind him. "The air has been ventilated. Also, sensei says that if we don't go now, she'll kill me."

* * *

 **~~~At the Crime Scene~~~**

* * *

"Poisonous gas...It reacted when it touched the air in the room, causing breathing problems." Neuro pushes Yako's head towards the bottle lying on the floor. "There's a little left...This amount won't kill."

"Who... who would do something like this?" Yako questions.

Neuro finally lets her go and walks towards the window. "The windows in this room are the wall kind, so they can't be opened. If you want air from outside, you have to open the door."

"It seems like that." Yako looks at the table. "But, if this is the mystery what scent you picked up, that means Tsuyuki-san didn't commit suicide..."

"Of course. Before this room was opened with the spare key, it was locked from the inside. Thus creating a sealed room, which makes it look like a suicide."

"Then why didn't Tsuyuki-san open the door? Screaming out in pain... yet locking herself in..."

Neuro crouches near the door. "The whole point of the case lies in that." He looks around, his gaze stopping on the calculator resting on the table. "Calculator...?"

Yako picks it up. "911333 Yen. What does it mean? It's a big number..."

Neuro smirks. "I see." His eyes glow green. "This mystery is on the tip of my tongue."

We head back to the others. I listen to David as he talks about Tsuyuki. "Tsuyuki-san was beautiful and gentle. A perfect role model for a Japanese woman. I thought I made a great friend, but..."

"If that's what you really mean, I think Tsuyuki-san will be really happy," Yako admits as we walk into view, stopping next to Godai.

"But, she's already passed on..."

"Don't be sad! If she heard what you just said, she'll rejoice in heaven!" Yako encourages.

David lets out a sigh and a small smile appears on his face. "Tantei-san, after hearing you say that, I feel a little better now. You really are a kind person."

Neuro eyes glow green and Yako does the normal movement with her arm. "The murderer is...YOU!" She points at David.

David looks surprised. "Why?"

"After all that praising, suddenly you call him a murderer?!" Ranko questions confused.

"Hey, it's not time to joke." Ihara scolds as Yako lowers her arm.

"Nope, sensei said it because she has absolute evidence. Now let me explain it to everyone for sensei." We head back to the crime scene. Neuro stands near the window and taps it with his knuckles. "These are for viewing outside, thus you cannot open them. This is a perfect room to fill up with poisonous gas."

Ranko looks towards the open door. "But if you open the door, you can ventilate the air."

"That is the biggest mystery in this case. Why didn't Tsuyuki-san open the door? That's because the door is locked from outside."

"What do you mean?" Godai queries.

"By using a different lock to lock the room. The name is the lock of fear." Neuro turns away from the window.

"Fear?" Yako questions.

Neuro points at David. "David-san, you locked Tsuyuki-san in here with your knocking. From our point of view, he is knocking due to the concern of Tsuyuki-san who is screaming in pain. But from Tsuyuki-san's point of view, If the door is opened, she'll be killed. Believing that, Tsuyuki-san...did not open the door, even if she couldn't breathe. You used fear to create a sealed room."

"That is total bullshit. You're accusing me of nothing. My country is a law-enforcing empire. I'll use you big time for insulting me."

Neuro looks down at Yako, not at all concerned with the threat. "He's saying that, sensei."

"As if I'll pay."

"Even if I'm the murderer, there are other ways to call for help without calling out loud. She didn't do that, so it means she committed suicide."

"This confidence, seems like you believe it. Believe that she'll never leave the name of the murderer." Neuro walks towards the table and opens up Tsuyuki's bag. "Inside Tsuyuki-san's bag, there isn't just no cell phone, there aren't any memo-like things. That isn't normal."

Ranko lets out a gasp. "Now that you mention it..."

"The room should have paper and pens, but they're nowhere to be seen. That's because the murderer stole it first."

David walks closer towards the table. "The rate of payment has increased...5 Billion, 10 billion."

"Even so, Tsuyuki-san left us a dying message."

"What?!" David exclaims surprised.

"The calculator on the table. After the room service heard her request, they brought it to her. There are 6 numbers entered on the calculator."

"What can these numbers prove?"

Neuro picks up the calculator. "Sensei, here."

Yako catches it when it is passed to her. "I don't understand."

"So will you pay up?"

"Wait! 911333..." Akane appears in front of Yako. "Akane-chan...Try entering the numbers on a cell phone!"

Ranko and Ihara do. They pale in surprise. "Rice..."

"That explains it. Of the customers here, the only one called Rice is you."

"How can that be?"

"You're lying, right?"

Neuro turns to look at the back of David's head. "The police are coming...Do you have the confidence needed to pass the search?"

David starts humming as he walks towards the window. "I'm sorry, I lied. Sushi, Takuro, fried shrimps, beef bowls, these things I hate the most." He turns around, his nose has grown much longer. "I don't want something dissatisfying like that. I only want a good body." He pulls off his kimono, ripping it to shreds.

Yako takes a step back. "What's wrong with him?"

"God and those broken buildings, they don't have any meaning." His nose grows even longer. "Also, there's a flaw in your explanation. A knife or anything like that wasn't used to threaten Tsuyuki-san." He puts his hand down his pants. He pulls out a gun. "If I don't have this with me all the time, I can't sleep in peace! In all of the Japanese sayings, I only like one. 'If it doesn't sing, kill it.' No matter if it's that woman, or you people." He points the gun at us. "In front of me, you're just little birds. I've been raised to have an emotionless heart. No matter how bad the environment is, if there are resources, I'll have to take them for myself. The resource you have is the ability to follow someone strong. I even tried to show that to that woman. That woman...refused to follow me! I'm not saying that she didn't give me her resources, but she hurt my PRIDE! So killing her is the perfect self-defence! The person most able to enjoy different cultures, can only be someone like me, for a good reason!" He walks towards Ranko and Ihara. "I won't forgive some low life like you people."

"Killing someone just because you got rejected, you're the one who's messed up!"

He points his gun at Yako. "Shut up! It seems like you want to die."

Ranko and Ihara are quick to run out of the room. Godai tries to get the gun away from David. "You bastard."

"Stop." David points his gun at Godai's face. "Those eyes, they've been annoying me ever since I saw them." He hits Godai around the head with the bottom of his gun.

"Godai-san!"

He points the gun at Yako once more. "Shut up! Lowlifes are not allowed to call other people lowlifes. In other words, you're not allowed to call me a lowlife! Go die" He presses the trigger releasing a bullet.

It gets closer to Yako who has her eyes clenched shut. Neuro flicks the bullet back at David, making him fall to the floor. "How can you rank people like that?"

"My nose! It's broken! It hurts!"

Neuro walks towards him, no doubt to eat his mystery. David collapses on the floor after Neuro takes a step back. He crouches near David's body. "The first step of understanding a culture is to follow the culture." David falls to the floor face first. Neuro lifts his head via his hair with soybeans in the other. "You should have a taste of what you call a 'lowlife country'." He places the soybeans on his face and tongue.

"It smells! It tastes like shit! It stinks!"

The police finally arrive and take David away. "It seems like he messed up on the meaning of understanding other cultures." Yako comments.

"The feeling of when you're together with lowlifes..." Neuro places his elbow on Yako's head. "I have a perfect understanding of that."

"I guess..." Yako agrees before wandering off towards the hot springs.

The next day we head back home in the same seats as on the way towards the inn. Once again only Yako and Godai are talking.

"A rare chance to go on a vacation, only if we could've stayed a few more days."

"Anyways, why didn't I get my own room?!"

"Because we gotta cut costs!"

"Why is it like that?! Hey!"

"Due to this car, we've been losing a lot of money."

"But why do I have to sacrifice?!" Godai complains as we get closer to home.

I let out a soft chuckle due to their argument before looking out my window.

* * *

/Thank you for reading this chapter. Please leave a review. Your opinions are appreciated.\


	16. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer::::**

 **I do not own the characters from Harry Potter or Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro, only my OC Character (s).**

 **I don't make any profit from any of my stories on this website.**

 **Rated M for future sexual content and language**

"Characters Speaking"  
 _Characters Thinking_ **  
**/Author Comments/

* * *

 **~~~Chapter Fifteen~~~**

* * *

I'm still wearing my kimono. We are not home just yet. We are still driving back from the hot springs.

Godai looks at Yako in disbelief. "How much have you eaten since then? You're going to eat all of the gifts like this!"

"It's ok, these are the ones I bought for eating. I already sent the gift back with mail. Do you want some?"

"No way! Just looking at it makes me sick."

"Don't say that I know you really want to try some."

"I said no!"

Neuro is laying down, his head resting in my lap. I run my hand through his hair making him more peaceful. He slowly opens his eyes as Godai slows down the car.

"What is it?" Godai queries.

"An accident?" Yako questions.

Godai stops the car. Neuro sits up before we all leave the car. An older man is talking to a police officer, sounding panicked. "It's true! A giant dragon appeared in the fog! Then the driver turned the wheel hard and the car flipped! Then the dragon looked at me."

We stop behind the yellow tape. "What is this guy talking about? Dragons don't really exist."

Yako looks up at Neuro. "Don't tell me, Neuro let one of his toys or some weird creature out again."

Neuro squeezes Yako cheeks together with one hand. "What did you say about me?"

An old man walks on the other side of Yako, stopping in front of the yellow tape. "It's the Dragon God. This must be his wrath."

He is wearing a pale long-sleeved top, brown vest, pink pants, grey socks, light blue scarf and black getas.

Neuro lets Yako go. She rubs her left cheek as she gazes at the old man. "What is that?" Godai queries.

"A God of Dragons, who settled here a long time ago. It's all because they created something in that lake. That's why the Dragon God is angry."

The young police officer walks towards us. "Hey, jii-san. Didn't I tell you that you can't come here? I'm sorry, please don't pay attention to him. The jii-san is a bit messed up."

"I'm not messed up." He states head turned to the right.

"What's this thing about something created in the lake?" Neuro questions.

"Aah, you must be talking about the dinosaur museum. They just opened recently. Are you here to sightsee?"

"Yea, I suppose." Yako agrees.

"Then you should go there, I heard it's an amazing museum."

The jii-san leans forward. "Amazing, what? It will be avenged. Very soon it will get avenged." He turns around and walks off.

A smirk appears on Neuro's face. "Interesting. Even though it's weak, I smell a presence of a mystery."

* * *

 **~~~At the Museum~~~**

* * *

The statue out the front is of a green creature, with a buck tooth. "Th...This is the Dragon God?" Yako queries.

"It has a very plain design." Godai admits.

Yako looks at the wooden sign. "'I am the Kishi of Kishin Lake-ki. Welcome to Kishin Lake-ki.'"

"So it's like the Loch Ness Nessie?" Godai questions.

"The name of it is straightforward, making it sound crisp and clean." Neuro points out.

Godai looks at the large grey building. "Is that the dinosaur museum?"

We head through the automatic door. "Wow! Is that the Kishi? Cool!" Yako exclaims looking at the set of bones.

"It's not the Kishi, it's just a skeleton of a Plesiosaurus." Godai corrects Yako.

Yako looks at the skeleton in awe. "Such creatures really existed! That means that just one could still be around, the Kishi."

"That's not possible." Godai denies.

"Hey, Yako," Neuro calls out to her. He holds up a fossil of a woodlouse when Yako looks. "One of your comrade."

"Oh, really?"

"Wow! It's really cute. One-san, I want this one. And this. This will make a great present for senpai." A male voice exclaims cheerfully. "Wow! There are too many, my eyes can't keep up."

We walk to see Ishigaki crouching on the floor, one arm filled with boxes and a figuring in his other hand. "Ishigaki-san."

He abruptly stands up surprised. "Why are you guys here?"

"We were coming back from our office vacation," Yako admits.

"An office vacation, eh. I'm envious of you, Tantei."

"Ishigaki-san, and why are you here?" Yako questions.

"I have my day off today, so I came to have fun."

Yako sweat-drops. "Having fun by yourself in a place like this..."

Ishigaki holds out the figurine. "I am a big fan of Kishi! Look, isn't it cute? The really laid back feeling of it. Ah, I'm confused about what to buy for Sasazuka-senpai. Which do you think is better? Kishi-kun pendant, Kishi-kun ramen. Oh, a Kishi-kun necktie would so fit him."

"I don't think any of those are suitable," Yako states looking to the side. "Whoa! Kishi shaped manjuu. It looks tasty!" She takes a piece. Stars and sparkles appear in her eyes and around her face. "It's delicious!"

"How much do you have to eat before you feel satisfied?" Godai asks in disbelief.

Yako takes another piece as a male voice speaks up. "Welcome to our museum. Everyone seems to be enjoying themselves." The man has short brown hair and eyes and has a buck tooth. He is wearing a white shirt with a red tie, beige trousers with a brown belt, black shoes and a kimono style jacket with a green rim.

"Who are you?" Godai demands.

The man bows his head slightly. "Oh, pardon me. My name is Kirihara, I am both the head of the museum and the town. Please enjoy yourselves today in our town and the dinosaur museum." He looks at Yako. "Ooh! This face. This eating style. Could you be the 'piggish' Tantei?"

Yako looks up, mouth full. "Yes?"

Kirihara takes up to the elevator and presses the button at the side before looking at Yako. "I never could've guessed that Katsuragi Yako-sensei would come to our museum. I'm honoured!"

Neuro places his hands on her shoulders. "Yeah, Sensei said that she really wants to see the Kishi!"

"You came to the right place! There's everything you need to know about Kishi in here. Please advertise for us! Just joking." He laughs awkwardly.

The elevator pings and the door open. One by one, we step inside. "Excuse me, what is the Dragon God?" Neuro queries.

"You sure are well informed. That was Kishi's name before. The Kishi now is known by a lot of people." He takes out a Kishi model. "The Kishi model was designed by me."

"Wow, I so want it!" Ishigaki exclaims.

"From now on, the town will be known as the Home of Kishi, and will get more and more famous." He pulls the model extending the string. He releases it and it goes back into its original position as the Kishi's fins flap. The elevator stops and the door opens. "We're here. This is the best part of this museum, the aquarium."

Ishigaki rushes out of the elevator. "Amazing!" Even Yako looks around in awe.

"How is it? It's like we're walking under the sea. If we're lucky, we might be able to see the Kishi. Just joking."

"That kind of thing is not even possible." Godai states.

Ishigaki runs across the room, towards the glass. He takes out his phone. "When Kishi comes, I won't miss the chance!" He takes a picture. He goes to take another one but ends up lowering it instead. "What...is that?"

Half a body floats into view. The legs and feet are missing. Yako lets out a scream along with Ishigaki. "I-It's torn in half!" Godai comments speechless.

* * *

 **~~~Outside at the Crime Scene~~~**

* * *

Ishigaki goes outside to look at the body. We follow after him at a slower pace. Ishigaki lifts the blue sheet, hand over his mouth. "This is really bad. Judging by the wound, it doesn't seem like it was caused by something sharp. It's like...being ripped in half." He lowers the sheet.

"I see, as expected from a crime scene Keiji-san" The police officer from earlier praises.

"Tha-that's right."

The other office stands up and looks at the blood. "Was it ripped apart up there?"

The police officer stands up. "We haven't found the weapon yet!"

"What about the bottom half?"

"It was discovered further back in the lake, the divers are recovering it now."

Ishigaki stands up and taps his head with his finger. "The head looks like it was hit hard. The death was probably caused by that."

The police officer writes in his notebook while the other looks down at the body. "That means, the victim was ripped in half after being beaten to death and before thrown into the lake."

"But, who did it?" Neuro queries as we stand next to the body. "It doesn't seem like something a human could do."

"Who are you, people?" The older officer questions.

"I told you guys..." Ishigaki trails off.

Neuro places his hands on Yako's shoulders. "I am the assistant of the female high school tantei- Katsuragi Yako-sensei. This is Sensei's private driver." He then points at me. "This is Sensei's Ane."

"Like hell I am!" Godai denies loudly.

"Female high school tantei?"

"Eeh, then you're that glutton tantei." The young officer exclaims.

"Sensei is interested in this case."

"Ehh, yea..." Yako reluctantly agrees.

Neuro looks up at the blood stain. "How was the victim ripped in two? It's a really attractive mystery. Right? Sensei." His eyes glow as he looks at Yako.

* * *

 **~~~Inside the Aquarium~~~**

* * *

We are taken back inside to the aquarium where we have to wait. Godai sits on the other green bench while I sit leaning on Neuro, Yako sitting the other side.

"Um, before the search ends, no one is allowed to leave."

"Has the victim been identified already?" Neuro queries.

Ishigaki takes out his notebook. "Yeah, a hardcore model fan who lives nearby, Mizoguchi Tamotsu, 32 years old. The museum's Kishi model and skeleton replicas were all made by him."

Kirihara looks at the skeleton. "Mizoguchi was my childhood friend. He helped out a lot in building this museum. I requested him to come and look at the models today. I never thought...something like this would happen. Sensei, please! Please catch the culprit!"

"No problem! You can count on me." Ishigaki exclaims. "I will surely arrest the culprit."

"He's not talking to you." Godai states.

Ishigaki holds out his arms. "I've always wanted to try solving something by myself. Every time, because Sasazuka-senpai is always there, I never had a chance to prove myself. Let me show you how I will beautifully solve this case."

"Where did that baseless confidence come from?" Godai questions as Yako lets out a laugh.

Ishigaki paces back and forth. "An hour ago, before we arrive here, someone saw the victim in this area. That means...The victim was killed and split in half during that hour. Which means..."

"Which means?" Yako queries.

"Except for the victim, people who were in this building during the murder: The manager, Kirihara-san, and the staff who worked here as well. And us, and two more visitors. Which means,"

"Which means?"

Ishigaki does the same action that Yako does. "The culprit is...someone in here!"

Godai stands up. "No shit, we've known that since the beginning."

Yako lets out a laugh as Neuro moves his arms before entwining his fingers. "But, if the murderer cut up the corpse on the roof, he should be covered in blood. No one here looks like that."

"That's... true...No sign of blood or signs of changed clothes. How did the murderer cut up the body in such a short time?"

"It might have been Kishi. If you assume it was Kishi, everything makes sense. The Kishi who appeared in the lake ripped Mizoguchi in half."

"How is that even possible?" Godai demands.

"Exactly!" Ishigaki agrees. "Kishi wouldn't do something like that."

"Not that!" Godai denies.

"Then tell me who did it, and how they did it." Kirihara queries.

"That..." Ishigaki trails off.

"It really exists...Kishi..."

* * *

 **~~~At the Crime Scene~~~**

* * *

Yako, Godai and Ishigaki lean against the fence while I stand next to Neuro as he crouches down near the fence the other side. I tune out Yako's conversation as my eyes glow green, picking up how he was killed and by who.

I snap out of it when the young keiji officer run towards Ishigaki. "Ishigaki-Keiji, there were no weapons found inside the museum."

"I see, now go check if there's blood on the Tyrannosaurus model."

"Understood!"

"Is he serious?" Godai queries.

"Anyhow, Ishigaki-san really seems like a keiji." Yako praises.

"You sometimes spit out some random things..." Godai comments.

"Oh, really?"

I watch as Neuro looks at Ishigaki, a smirk on his face. We head back down to the aquarium to see Kirihara surrounded by reporters and cameras. "Even though his childhood friend died..." Yako trails off.

"It makes me feel sick," Godai admits.

Yako looks up at Godai. "Does that mean he should be a suspect?"

"How would I know."

"To find out who the murderer is, we must know how the murder was committed." Neuro states before picking Yako up, sticking her head inside the Tyrannosaurus model.

"Hey, this is impossible!" Neuro lets her go and Yako lets out a sigh of relief.

Ishigaki walks over. "Investigation proves that the Tyrannosaurus involvement is impossible."

"Isn't that common sense?!" Yako exclaims annoyed.

"Oh yea, the lady from the gift shop said: 'Around the time when the murder happened, the elevator stopped working.' The reason is unknown, but it might have something to do with the case."

"Hmph. Just as I thought. Let's go." Neuro grabs the top of Yako's head and drags her along. I follow after them.

We go where the car accident happened. We head into the woods the other side of the road. "The fog is getting thicker." Yako comments.

Neuro walks further ahead before crouching down. "The Dragon that the driver saw must be around here somewhere."

"What are you looking for?" Yako questions.

"I think there might be footprints or something around here."

"Footprints? That belongs to Kishi?" Yako questions before she suddenly lets out a scream.

Godai runs towards Yako. "What is it?"

Yako points in front of her, hand over her mouth. "There was a big snake-like shadow in the fog."

"Ah? Snake? You probably mistook the tree branches for it."

"No, it was moving!"

Neuro looks at Godai before pointing at him. "Servant Number Two, what were you doing?"

Godai looks down and lets out a yell. His flyer is unzipped. "I...I was taking a piss just then."

"I see. The mystery is on the tip of my tongue."

* * *

 **~~~Back at the Museum~~~**

* * *

Neuro calls Kirihara up to the roof along with everyone else. "What is this about? Calling me to a place like this. There are a lot of media reporters who are interested in Kishi. Can't you wait after I'm doing with them?"

"Sensei has something to explain about the case. That's why we gathered everyone."

"Let's not talk about that for now. We should take an interview with Sensei."

"That won't be a problem. But, only if you can go without guilt."

Kirihara's right eyebrow twitches. "What do you mean?"

"The murderer is...YOU!"

"Please don't joke about that, why would I kill Mizoguchi? He was my childhood friend."

"Anyhow, let us explain the unusual sightings of the Kishi."

"Who cares if you explain it or not. There are a lot of people who have seen it. Kishi really exists."

"Nope, it does NOT exist. What people saw was the shadow of a doll."

"Shadow?" Ishigaki questions.

"For example, something like this." Neuro holds up a Kishi keyring. "Adding a light source behind the back, you can create a big projection on the fog which acts like a screen. This is what is known as a mirage."

"...That means what I just saw was..." Yako trails off as she looks up at Godai.

"Sensei means, even if it's a small worm, if you shine light upon it, you can project an image of a big dragon."

"W-Worm..." Godai mutters.

"I...I see. So Mizoguchi used his models to scare tourists. That means, he enraged the real Kishi."

Neuro interrupts. "It was only to pretend that Kishi did it."

"Then tell me how did I kill him. Only something as big as Kishi's can rip a human in half"

"Then, let me explain your dirty trick. You killed Mizoguchi-san on the roof. Then you manually stopped the elevator, preventing any access to the roof. After that, you used piano strings to hang the body outside, through the rail. And attached the other side of the piano strings to the elevator. When you manually activated the elevator again, the force caused the piano string to cut through the body. Doing it this way, you can cut the body in half in a short period of time without getting blood on yourself. Then you can just take care of the piano wire afterwards."

Kirihara begins to laugh, shoulders shaking. His appearance changes to look like the Kishi model. His skin turns green, he sprouts a tail and his head changes shape with a large mouth. "Exactly-ki, I was the one who killed him-ki!"

"What the hell is happening?" Ishigaki demands.

Kirihara points in front of him. "Scaring tourists, allowing them to believe that Kishi is real. Mizoguchi and I did this all to create a better town-ki! But Mizoguchi got scared after someone died. If I let him turn himself in, telling the world that Kishi doesn't exist, the number of tourists would drop, the Museum would be a goner-ki!"

"Even if the lie got out, it doesn't mean that Kishi doesn't exist!" Yako exclaims.

"Exactly! Kishi really exists!" Ishigaki agrees. "I believe...there really is a Kishi!"

"Are you an idiot? Nothing like that exists-ki! If it exists, there wouldn't be a point in working so hard-ki! Only dumb asses would believe that kind of thing-ki!"

"How mean." Yako scolds softly.

"Anyhow, since my plans are ruined, I'll just have to kill all of you."

"What? Kill us all?" Yako exclaims surprised.

"This massacre will be seen as Kishi's wrath, and it will be widely broadcasted-ki! Then, I will sell this whole town as a holy spot-ki!" He holds a bone in the air. A blast of wind surrounds him, causing everyone to cover their faces. I sense Neuro disappear from my side, no doubt to eat the mystery.

The wind disappears. "Wh-What?!" Ishigaki questions.

Neuro appears at my side once more as Kirihara drops to his kneel then proceeds to fall on to his face. Neuro acts innocent and moves around my back. "What happened? Don't tell me it's the Dragon God's punishment. That's so harsh!"

Eventually, with everything solved, we get back to the car and continue to drive home. The radio is on as we do. "'Mayor Kirihara who was arrested, kept on telling the police 'I saw Kishi!' 'This is Kishi's divine punishment.'"

"But, thanks to this, Kishi became famous." Yako points out. "The outcome made the town better too."

"What are you talking about?" Godai demands. "How can a dragon really exist?" Godai all of a sudden lets out a yell.

"What is it?" Yako questions leaning close.

Godai points out his window. "There's a dragon in the lake!"

"You're joking, where?! There's nothing..."

"No, No, No! There is! I saw it with my own eyes!"

"It might be a worm or something like that."

"I don't have a damn worm!"

Neuro is once again resting his head in my lap as I run my fingers through his hair. He seems to relax more and fall asleep quicker when I do. I listen to Yako and Godai argue as we drive the rest of the way home.

* * *

/Thank you for reading this chapter. Please leave a review. Your opinions are appreciated.\


	17. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer::::**

 **I do not own the characters from Harry Potter or Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro, only my OC Character (s).**

 **I don't make any profit from any of my stories on this website.**

 **Rated M for future sexual content and language**

"Characters Speaking"  
 _Characters Thinking_ **  
**/Author Comments/

* * *

 **~~~Chapter Sixteen~~~**

* * *

It wasn't long from when I got to the office that I had to head out with Neuro and Yako to a crime scene. I am wearing my manatee grey and black princess dress and silver coat. It is lucky that I did especially when we get to the scene.

A fire was set so there is plenty of ashes and soot on the ground. "I can feel a thick sense of mystery here."

"Isn't this just a simple fire? We'll be punished if we enter without asking!" Yako scolds.

"You can't come in here!" A male voice states from behind us.

"S-Sorry! We'll get out ASAP!"

The keiji snaps his fan shut before pointing at Yako. "You are the female high school tantei- Katsuragi Yako-chan! I am your big fan!" He grabs a hold of Yako's hands and leans forward. "If you don't mind, we can investigate together!"

Yako looks at Neuro and me before looking back at the keiji, laughing awkwardly. "It seems like everything is proceeding well."

We are now allowed over the yellow tape. The older keiji tells us about the Crime behind us. "You mean this is what everyone's talking about, the serial arsons?"

The keiji keeps on snapping his fan open and closed. "The possibility is very big. It seems like a combustible, odorless, liquid was used to cause the fire."

Neuro looks to the left. "The guest who lived in this one-person room found out too late, so he couldn't get out in time."

"Did everyone die? Yako questions worried.

"Nope, not everyone. Even the inn didn't get totally burned down. The most affected place was near the emergency exit. The arsonist probably started the fire near the exit. Then used the back exit to leave by himself. There were 8 people who were blocked from the exit. They received major injuries. There was also 3 lucky people, they were in rooms that were easy to escape from. They left using the normal exit and got saved."

"Where are these 3 lucky people?" Neuro queries.

"They're at the main office. Do you need to ask them anything?"

Neuro puts his hand on Yako's head and his other arm around my waist. "Let's have a look, Sensei, Yuuki."

"Y-Yeah.../Yeah." We both agree, Yako more hesitantly.

The first person we see has blonde hair and black eyes. He is wearing a green bandana, a long-sleeved top underneath a short-sleeved top, grey pants

"Didn't I just tell you, people...Stop wasting my time! If I'm going to be late for work, I'll be screwed."

"I'll contact your workplace." The keiji states.

"The moment I left the room, there was only fire in front of my eyes. It was actually a miracle that I could escape."

"It doesn't matter now." The other young man comments as he types on his laptop. "Please let us leave now. I was just charging my computer."

He has black hair. He is wearing a pair of black glasses, a green jacket, light grey pants.

"You were just on the verge of death, how can you be so calm?" The keiji questions.

He stops typing and looks up. "If you want to suspect me, go on. Since the fire has already been put out, that's enough right? Im not interested in things that have ended."

The older gentlemen in a brown suit is tugging on his green tie. "Both of you seem fairly relaxed. I'm still sweating from fear because of that incident."

The keiji looks at Yako. "There you have it. Do you have any other questions?"

Yako has her arm crossed, her right hand on her chin. She makes a thinking sound but Neuro speaks up. He waves his hand. "Nope. Sensei says that she's satisfied with just seeing the scene."

"Uh...Y-Yeah, t-that's it."

"But first I would like to request all of you to go back to your rooms. Just entering the room shouldn't be a big deal." Neuro states.

"I don't mind, but...Is this what the tantei-san wants?"

"Yep. This is Sensei's desire."

Yako pulls on Neuro's arm to whisper in his ear. "Hey, Neuro, is it OK to solve it?"

"I'm not interested in taking long walks before dining." His eyes glow his usual green. "This mystery is on the tip of my tongue."

We head back to the room near the emergency exit. "Ok, Keiji-san. You predicted the route that the arsonist took is the back exit."

"Is there a problem with that?"

"According to Sensei's reasoning, that possibility is close to zero. The back exit does not stand out anyhow. But there are big windows near it. Even if they ran right after they set the fire, you only need a few seconds to notice a fire beyond the windows. If the arsonist was seen by spectators, he would probably look suspicious to them, even if he tried not too. Don't you think the risk is too high?"

The Keiji shuts his fan. "Then, if the escape route is not the back exit...Do you mean he walked out of the main exit as if nothing had happened?!"

"Exactly. He only needed to design it so that his room wouldn't be caught in the fire. Then he could pretend that he's a victim and escape."

"Design?"

Neuro walks forward, stepping in a puddle. "The arsonist probably lived in the room where the fire got through last. That means those 3 are probably suspects." He stops in front of one of the room and looks over the top, his eyes glowing green.

The culprit is.. You!" Yako point as the young man with blonde hair.

"Why am I the culprit?"

"'The culprit is you.' Neuro repeats. "That's what the route you planned told me."

"Don't fucking joke around! Don't tell me that you plan to make someone who barely escaped, to your scapegoat?! I was just barely saved by chance. Why isn't it those two, but me?!"

"This "by chance' is where the problem is." Neuro walks around the front stopping next to me. He holds his finger in the air. "It seems like a route that was discovered 'by chance.' But what if it was planned freely accordingly to the arsonist?"

"Planned freely? What do you mean?"

Neuro takes out a bottle from his pocket. He takes off the lid and pours in some liquid. "For example,' He appears behind Yako. "This gin is 96% alcohol. Dipping Sensei's hair tip in it." The gin is absorbed by Yako's hair tip. "Even though it seems like only the hair tip, but in reality," He lights her tip on fire causing the fire to spread to the top of her head.

Yako lets out a yell. "Hot! Hot! Hot!"

"It'll all become obvious after you set the fire. The alcohol spreads close to the roots. If you pour the liquid in a crack of the floor, even if it's a small amount, it'll travel very far. This is what they mean by the 'spreading phenomenon.' The flooring here is perfect for this."

The fire has gone out on Yako's head. "M-My hair..."

Neuro crouches near the door. "There seems to be something stuck in the crack." He drags his finger along the crack. The ashes are resting on his fingertip. "There are some ashes left by something burnt. This is inflammable asbestos."

"Asbestos?" The Keiji questions.

"When the flammable liquid met the asbestos in the crack, it changed direction. If you repeat this over and over, from the origin, the back exit. Not only the direction, but even the speed of the liquid and the strength of the fire can be controlled. The liquid which has its ending point decided flows freely into the cracks. That's what Sensei says."

The blonde haired young man looks shocked and speechless. Neuro continues explaining the crime. "The reason why Sensei discovered the asbestos is, she noticed that there were places that were not burnt, not without unburnt fuel. Not everything was flowing according to the plan. These two were very lucky to be where the flow wasn't expected. But your room was different. You made the back exit seem like it was the origin of the fire. Because you wanted to make yourself look like a victim, so you had to wait until the fire spread. But to make that easy, you'd have to start the fire from your room. According to those few points, by finding the location of the asbestos, and watching the network of water that forms in the cracks. The same answer will be found."

Looking at the suspect's face I could tell that Neuro is hitting all the marks, easily pointing him as the person who started the fire.

"By making the starting point for the fire in front of your room, and then calling yourself 'Lucky' at the same time, you left the room just in time. From the people who were saved, the only room that met the requirements was your room." Neuro leans close to his face.

The suspect begins to laugh awkwardly, head bowed. "This is weird. Suddenly I feel like putting glasses on." He puts on a pair of circular glasses with a thick frame. He throws up the bottom of his top. "I suddenly feel like tucking my shirt into my pants." He does. "I suddenly feel like putting on my bandana differently." He puts it across his forehead. "And suddenly, I feel like burning everything to ashes!" He presses the lever causing a fire to shoot out. "Burn! BURN!"

"Burn...that's the wrong meaning..." Yako points out.

"Burn! BURN! Surrounded by flames...Burn! BURN!" He presses the lever and it shoots towards a police officer. It covers him before he could move out of the way. "He's burning...It feels so good. The smooth flame, those sexy outlines. It's so close, and it's big...amazing."

"Burning sexily?" Yako sweat-drops.

"So you people should burn too! I will make you all into 'Moe' characters as well." He lets out a laugh and Lucas his lips.

I look to see that the Keiji had put out the fire that was burning the police officer. The other officer helps the injured keiji officer walks towards the door.

"Why?! I'm asking why do you do it! Because of you, there are many people who are hurt!" Yako demands.

"You ask me why?" He puts his hand on his head. "Didn't I tell you?! The reason for burning things is...No matter how you say it...Umm...What was it again?" He looks down at the flamethrower in a panic. "Wait, I can't make sense out of the situation. When did I start to like fire? When was it? Hey, you!" He turns to look at Neuro. "Tell me! Why do I like doing these kinds of things? If you don't tell me, I'll burn you!"

He presses the lever and fire are shot towards Neuro. Neuro holds out his hand in front of him, not getting burnt at all. "How the hell should I know." The fire is sent back towards him instead. He falls to the floor yelling for help. The Keiji is quick to try and put the fire out with his suit jacket.

"Oh...did the flamethrower malfunction? Humans are really scary creatures."

The Keiji puts the fire out. "What's wrong with you. There should be a limit on how HIGH you can get."

The young man with black hair steps forward. "Keiji-san, please let me participate in this investigation."

"You are a normal citizen." The young man takes out a badge and lifts his glasses. "What?! You're a Keiji...?!"

"Eh, Keiji? You're a Keiji-san, and you ignored what happened in front of you?!" Yako exclaims surprised.

"I'm a speciality. And participating won't have any meaning."

The older Keiji swipes his badge out his hand. "Is this identification real? You sure don't look like a keiji."

The young keiji crosses his arms over his chest with his eyes closed. "You can go to the police station and ask for verification from Usui-san. I was just lazy so I let you people take me in a suspect."

"The Usui-san you're talking about is THAT Usui-san?" Yako queries.

He opens his eyes to look at Yako. "I've heard about you, Katsuragi Yako. You always barge in during the critical moments. The weird tantei, that's you. Today you provoked the arsonist with your idiocy. Who cares about the reason why he arsons. Most criminals do it because they just want to do it. But, this seems pretty interesting." He closes one of his eyes, a smile on his face. "Next time we meet, we shouldn't talk about this. Let's just go and have coffee or something. See you." He waves as he steps over the suspect's body and heads towards the door.

The older keiji follows after him. "Hey, wait a sec!"

"He's different from most of the keiji I know."

"So true." Yako agrees.

"He seems interesting," I add softly.

I head back to the office with Neuro while Yako heads to the hospital as Sasazuka is finally being released. Neuro is sitting up at his desk. I was about to sit on the other chair when Neuro pulled me onto his lap. I couldn't help but blink a few times before shrugging it off and resting my head on his collarbone, letting myself get comfortable.

"I see," Neuro speaks up. "Electronic Drugs? What a strange scent." Godai is reading a paper, whistling. Neuro helps me off his lap before heading over to Godai. "Hey, Servant Number Two."

Godai looks up surprised. "What is it?"

"Use your special underground relationships to find someone who excels in neuroscience."

"Neuroscience?" Godai questions but he gets up to go do as he is asked.

He comes back later with a name. We end up going there as Yako is back. Godai drives us to a university. Godai is breathing on his car then wiping it with his leather jacket sleeve. "There's a professor called Haruka Eisuke here. He seems really professional in that field."

"Don't be so full of yourself after receiving some small news. You're still not good enough."

Godai turns and points at Neuro. "Get back yourself!" Godai laughs. "Owned!"

Neuro with a smirk holds up the car key. Godai stops laughing surprised. "When did you get it?"

Neuro points back. "No, you should walk back to the office." With that said he walks towards the university, his arm once again around my waist.

"Damnit...I will kill you one day."

We walk inside a room with a lot of monitors. We walk around the corner and stop. Yako lets out a gasp. "Th-This person is..."

"It looks like it's Professor Haruka."

"Is he dead?"

"Humans are really fragile creatures." Neuro walks towards the body.

Yako moves behind my back. "Who could have done it...? It wasn't easy to get a trace of the Electronic Drug." A figure appears in the computer screen and Neuro hair tip float in the air. "What is it?"

"You want to invite me?" He takes off his right glove. "I'll gladly accept that invitation." He presses his hand on the screen and there is a bright green light.

* * *

/Thank you for reading this chapter. Please leave a review. Your opinions are appreciated.\


	18. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer::::**

 **I do not own the characters from Harry Potter or Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro, only my OC Character (s).**

 **I don't make any profit from any of my stories on this website.**

 **Rated M for future sexual content and language**

"Characters Speaking"  
 _Characters Thinking_ **  
**/Author Comments/

* * *

 **~~~Chapter Seventeen~~~**

* * *

Neuro is suddenly thrown from the computer, his back crashing into the bookcase behind us. I rush over to Neuro's side, kneeling next to him.

"Neuro! What happened? What happened in there?"

"I can't win. In my current situation, I'm not qualified to eat this mystery. As long as that Denjin HAL is there..."

"Denjin HAL."

"Even though I reached the last wall of the security system...I got attacked from all three sides. Everyone has a stage where they can perform the best. For birds, it's the sky. For fish, it's water. For humans, it's on earth. For demons, it's the demon world. And, the cyber world is undoubtedly the home ground for Denjin HAL."

"Denjin HAL," Yako repeats before looking at the computer screen. The fuzzy image of a man appears before disappearing.

* * *

 **~~~Next Day~~~**

* * *

I get to the office to see Yako standing to the side of Neuro, pen in her hand. "It's payback time."

Neuro abruptly stands up. "Mourning over the failure, you say? Are you joking? There's no win and lose to eating." He grabs the pen out of her hand, pushes her to the ground and draws on her face. "It's not a matter of winning or losing, but eat or be eaten." Neuro walks towards the window and looks outside. "Exactly as the saying 'the fittest will survive'."

Neuro has written 'I am a pet, a pig' on her face along with a flower, a cut and a skull. "That's true..." Akane gets a bottle for Yako. She dips her handkerchief inside and rubs it on her face.

"If a hedgehog's spines are too annoying, just cut them off."

"Hedgehog? Cutting the spines?" Yako questions.

Neuro ignores her. "First, the sphinx trio must be destroyed."

"Sphinx?"

"Disturbing data is emitted strongly from all three sides. To produce such a large amount of data, teraflops of calculation speed is needed."

Yako has nearly removed all the pen. "That means you need a special computer."

"Exactly. A supercomputer." Neuro looks at Yako before looking back out the window.

"But where can you find one of those?"

"Even if it's hidden, compared to HAL's defences, it's defences must be fairly weak. And compared to normal computers, there are not many."

"No matter how rare, we don't even know the address." Yako points out removing the last of the pen from her face.

"I just told Servant Number Two to investigate it. If he finds the location of the supercomputer, those 3 machines are a major roadblock in getting to HAL's mystery. Destroying them will be enough..."

"I see."

"The bigger the mystery, the higher the chance of failure and the worthiness of a challenge. Let's go, Yako, Yuuki. The real battle starts now."

* * *

 **~~~Future Physics Research Center~~~**

* * *

We go to the FPRC as Neuro got the information that he needed off Godai. "Future Physics Research Center. They have a supercomputer here which acts as a physics simulator."

"The Sphinx is in here?" Yako questions.

"According to Servant Number Two, a lot of people who come here daily are not on the list of researchers." Neuro walks towards the door and I follow.

Yako runs to catch up. "That means, those people are protecting it."

"Exactly. It's not much different from an army now."

"Ehm, aren't I useless? If there's a battle, I won't be able to do anything. I'll just become a burden." Neuro doesn't say anything but hides behind Yako. Yako hits her fist against her palm. "I get it! You can use me as a shield!" She hits him on the forehead with her hand.

Neuro smirks from behind Yako as a man with silver hair and a brown-red and red-eye walks towards us. "So it looks like the army has decided to show itself" He pulls out two guns and point them at us. "Are these your only weapons?"

"If HAL hadn't discovered me, I would've been an assassin. Everyone admires guns. They're beautiful and powerful weapons. People who love them so much and collect Model guns and such, eventually meet. I want to shoot at a real human. HAL provided me with guns and subordinates who pursue the same dreams."

"I see. To protect such an important place, you guys are best fitted for the job."

He points the guns at Neuro. "Neuro, we're here to delete you."

There are two shots fired from behind, grazing Neuro's shoulder and right side of his head. "Neuro!" I yell along with Yako.

"We know from the data HAL gave us that you're much more than a human."

Neuro touches his face, blood on his glove as he removes his hand.

"But that doesn't matter. If we keep away and fire from a distance, you'll die sometime."

Neuro grabs a hold of the back of Yako's coat as he runs. I run as soon as he does and stay at the side.

"Do you think we'll let you run? You're inside the palm of the Sphinx."

As we get down another path Neuro throws Yako. She lands inside the bin. I hide behind the same bin as Neuro continues to run past. Several brainwashed people hang out the windows via their legs and shoot at Neuro.

"After brainwashing, my army of men have bypassed the limits of shooting, after synchronizing with the supercomputer, the Sphinx." The three men jump on the ground. "Sending electronic signals directly to the brain with enemies location and status. The rest is basically all automatic. Totally focused on shooting."

I tune out the rest of his speech and instead focus on sensing Neuro and if he is too badly injured. He is cornered and surrounded all often holding guns. He is shot at repeatedly and is bleeding heavily from the wounds.

"Neuro..." I mutter with Yako, worried.

"61 bullets fired and hit. It's time for you to stop moving." Neuro looks up causing Yako to sigh but I couldn't help but let out a sigh even with me knowing he is fine. "You should be honored, HAL is expecting more out of you than anyone on earth. Recording that, if you're dead, there will be no one to interfere with HAL."

"I see. Then, all of you should continue shooting. If your master HAL's calculations are correct, you can kill me just like that."

"Oh, by the way, there's no chance of us killing each other." They all shoot.

A smirk appears on Neuro's face before he takes out something from his jacket. "777 Tools of Hell," He presses the button and there is a bright light. When disappears there isn't a huge ball in an egg shape. "Evil Reflector." It opens and a women's head pops out and Neuro is surrounded by mirrors. "The thing that comes, at the speed it came, at the same direction it came from, completely reflected. A tool just for this purpose."

The bullets are fired back into the guns causing all often to explode. "You didn't really show anything special." All of them fall to their knees, their hands injured. "If it's used against one single person, it'll just raise his defenses, creating problems. I was waiting for all of you to shoot at the same time. You guys are the ones who were in _my_ palm." All of his wound glow green and disappear leaving no blood behind. "Let's go, Yako, Yuuki."

"HAL. HAL, are you watching? This guy can even do things like that...The two remaining sphinx should get a version upgrade!"

"Version upgrade?" Yako and I share a look before I help her out the bin. We run to catch up with Neuro who has already started to walk on ahead.

We head inside the building and make it to the supercomputer where HAL is already waiting. "I'm amazed, even if I can beat you in the data-world. It seems it'll be harder in the real world. You really are something. It's just a matter of time before you destroy these, but before that, I want to ask you something. Who are you? And why do you want to attack me?"

Neuro changes into his true form. "I'm a demon, from Hell. My food is the very mazes that protect evil, the mystery. If I can destroy the data which is protecting your mystery, I can fill my empty stomach." His head returns to normal.

"Demon? I see. That explains your several superhuman powers. But that shows, to fill your stomach means destroying me. Because of that, the remaining sphinx will do their best to kill you."

"What's your motive?" Yako suddenly asks. "Professor Haruka was technically your father, but why did you have to kill him? You're controlled so many, hurt so many, what's the point of doing all these things?"

He is silent before speaking. "To clarify first, Haruka's goal is the exact same as mine."

"Same?"

"To survive. To live eternally in the world of ones and zeros."

"Survive."

"But this is possible for me. For him, impossible. If we don't reach this goal, it's the same as death to us. He is well aware of that, and I set him free before despair won over denial." Yako lets out a gasp. "You will never get it, so just shut up and watch, Katsuragi Yako. Like a powerless doll. I'm not interested in taking you over. Because to me, there's no one except Neuro who shows signs of danger. Then Neuro, you've won this time. You can do anything you want to the computer in front of you. But the next Sphinx won't be the same." The screen shuts off.

"Then, let's get started on destroying this."

"I'm just a doll." Yako murmurs.

Neuro turns to look at her. "Don't worry, you can destroy it too."

He puts a barrel over Yako before picking her up by her feet. He swings her around on the air. He moved her through the air at his sides destroying the monitor.

* * *

 **~~~Back at the Office~~~**

* * *

I tune out the TV until all of the protesters start attacking each other and the camera is knocked over and loses its connection. "What happened?!"

"Electronic Drug."

Godai makes a phone call. "Yeah, yeah. Really? Got it. I've got news on the second supercomputer."

"Really?" Yako queries.

We head over to a large building in the car. "So the second supercomputer is in here..."

There is a loud beeping sound before a truck crashes through the car park barrier before driving off down the road. "That's Higuuchi-san."

"So the second supercomputer is inside there..."

"Why...Higuuchi-san...?! Higuuchi-san is affected by electronic drug..."

Neuro grabs Yako and throws her in the car at the same time he pushes Godai out. I quickly get inside and close the door. Godai hits the window. "Hey, you! What the hell are you doing?!"

Neuro flicks the window, putting his finger through to point at Godai, smashing it slightly. "You're on house duty." Neuro states before driving off.

Neuro drives fast down the road, swerving around the other vehicles. "Hey Neuro, do you have a driver's license?!" Yako exclaims.

Neuro ignores her. "But, what do you plan to do? By calculating the speed of these two vehicles, us, with shorter turns, will reach them first. And in this complex city, he already has something planned."

All the traffic lights turn green and Neuro is quick to drive past. I sense people behind us at the same time Yako looks and lets out a gasp. "Neuro, there's an army of people on bicycles!"

"Oh, so you're playing dirty."

I move closer to the front of the car just before two men in suit smash through the back window. "Neuro! Some of them are jumping in!"

The two men stand up and pull up the car roof. Neuro smirks before taking something out his jacket. "777 Tools of Hell, Evil Surrounder!" He breaks the window and throws the ball outside. It hits the back off the car after splitting apart into smaller pieces. Each piece turns into a snake-like creature. Two of them grab a hold of the two men and remove them away from the car.

"Feeding on metal, it protects us from enemies. A common home-grown vegetable from Hell."

We get rid of the people on bikes but as the sun sets and we continue to follow the truck, we are followed by people on motorbikes and bikes, the person on the back holding a metal object. The person in front of us is swinging it near the front window.

"These guys are incredibly annoying... We can't chase Higuuchi anymore."

"What should we do?" Yako questions.

"I want to destroy him here and now, but..." Neuro looks at the bridge surprised.

When we get near the bridge Yako lets out a gasp. "No way! There's no bridge!"

Neuro hits the breaks of the car, stopping at the beginning of the bridge. We go over not stopping in time, making Yako let out a loud scream.

* * *

/Thank you for reading this chapter. Please leave a review. Your opinions are appreciated.\


	19. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer::::**

 **I do not own the characters from Harry Potter or Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro, only my OC Character (s).**

 **I don't make any profit from any of my stories on this website.**

 **Rated M for future sexual content and language**

"Characters Speaking"  
 _Characters Thinking_ **  
**/Author Comments/

* * *

 **~~~Chapter Eighteen~~~**

* * *

Luckily, we jump out of the car before it hits the ground and explodes. Neuro is the first to get up with me following from next to him. I watch briefly as Yako is high in the air and lands safely on the bridge behind Higuuchi. When I look in front of me again, Neuro and I are surrounded by the controlled people.

"Neuro! Yuuki-Nee!" I hear Yako shouts down to us.

One man lunges at Neuro with an ax. Neuro is quick to kick him back into the water with a thud. The same man gets up and lunges at Neuro. Neuro holds him back when suddenly he backs off and starts screaming. The rest of the people around us has the same reaction.

Looking up I see Higuuchi scratching his chest and sides of his face. "I just wanted attention. I don't care if it's grades or electricity, or anything useless like that. I only wanted to talk in real life! Is that a bad thing? Is it a crime to think that way? Then every human on earth is a damn criminal!" He has scratches on his cheeks. "That's why I want to change the world. HAL gave me the power. The power to make everyone a criminal. Give me more sound, Sphinx! The sound to power up these junkies! To change the world, a world where we, the criminals, can walk freely. Crush those like Neuro who try to stop us!"

They lunge at us causing the water around us to rise above us before crashing back down. Neuro sends most of them flying away from us. More and more lunge at us and hold us down.

The sound suddenly stops and the people get weaker. "When the sound stopped, these people became weaker. But it's too late. I've already awakened the tool to destroy you, people."

"Don't worry, Neuro. They won't die. It will too much work for me if they do." I offer softly.

Neuro is surrounded by a green light. I quickly use death magic to surround all the controlled people to keep them safe. The green light explodes sending the people off us and into the water. Neuro is in his true form with his arms turned into wings.

He hovers in the air, a ball of red energy rotating around him. I hover next to him with my own wings. A huge device appears out the water. "It's good to call backup. The Devil's Soul shall destroy all of you humans! The 7 Weapons of Demon Court, Evil Aqua!" The top opens and it sends a large green blast towards the water, where the people lay. They are thrown in the air and far away from us.

Neuro arms turn back to normal and he lands on the ground inside a crater. I hover towards the ground and land on my feet in the same crater. "So the Weapons of Hell is only this strong on the surface...What's left is to destroy the Sphinx."

Looking around there is now no water left, only leaving a few puddles behind. Neuro wraps his hand around my waist and he jumps in the air landing on the bridge. "Neuro, Yuuki-Nee."

He removes his hand from around my waist and heads towards the Sphinx. "Neuro, Yuuki-Nee, are you okay?"

Neuro doesn't answer. "I'm fine, Yako." I offer.

Higuuchi smiles before sitting up. "I might not have been completely under the influence...But I'm at least 50% controlled by HAL. If I relied on my own determination, I wouldn't be able to get this far. It doesn't matter. I lose."

I watch as Neuro places his hand through the Sphinx destroying it with a mini explosion.

"I'm glad that you told me about your real feelings." Yako stands up. "It hurts more when you keep your painful experiences to yourself. What happened to your parents wasn't murder. It was just an unpredictable tragedy. Higuuchi-san is not a criminal." Yako smiles as the sun begins to rise.

"Katsuragi," Higuuchi says in surprise before smiling back.

Neuro appears at my side. "Hacking..."

This gains Yako's attention. "Is that a crime?!"

"You three make a good team. Maybe you three can destroy HAL from the inside. But be careful. If something seems complicated, in the end, it's just something that's really simple. Look at me, you'll understand." Higuuchi lifts his hand as he walks away.

I hear a crack and look to see a crack on Neuro's face. _Not good...He is losing more of his powers._

* * *

 **~~~Bottom of the Mountains~~~**

* * *

"We're finally out of the mountains." Yako cheers. "What happens now? We should call Godai-san."

Neuro grabs a hold of Yako's head and lifts her off the ground. He dangles Yako as he walks the other way. "We must find a computer. Solving the mystery is our top priority. Anything else shouldn't be mentioned."

"Neuro...You're weaker than before...should that not be mentioned either?" He stops and twists her neck. "Ow, ow, ow!"

Neuro lets Yako go and walks into a building. He smashes a door and walks inside. There is a computer which he immediately goes towards and starts typing away. "This is usable. If we don't penetrate it in time, I'll be happy even if the mystery is simply raw." He takes off his glove and once again puts his hands on the screen that is sucked inside.

"Yo, Neuro. You're really close. This time, the Sphinx is located on the nuclear warship, Oswald." Yako lets out a gasp. "The supercomputer is located in the centre of it."

"The real world and the virtual world. You want to see which I can protect?"

"Exactly. But it's not fully installed yet. Even so, I'll make sure you don't get anywhere close to it. Higuuchi seems to have been able to buy me quite some time."

"Not just that, I can slowly see it behind the sphinx. The mystery has nothing to do with the program. The biggest key to protecting your main body."

"Exactly, the password and I are one."

"Password?" Yako questions.

"I'm the only one that knows the answer. If the wrong password is entered, the worse penalty will take effect. Even if you're not able to penetrate it, it will."

"How could this happen?" Yako queries worried.

Blood spurts from Neuro's side. It covers the bottom part of the computer and most of the keyboard. Neuro slides down and lands on the ground on his side, a pool of blood around his head and shoulders. "Neuro!" Yako and I shout.

I drop to my knees next to him. I sit down and place his head on my lap. I run my hand through his hair, my hand glowing slightly green. I try to heal Neuro's wounds.

"Neuro! Get a hold of yourself, Neuro! Neuro, Neuro!"

"It seems that I've depleted my powers. I'm too weak to hold myself together...I'll regain my powers if I'm able to eat this big mystery."

HAL's image appears on the computer screen. "It seems like this is the end, Neuro. You don't have any chance of winning."

"At least give us a hint to the password!"

"Katsuragi Yako, you're just a doll unit the end. You wouldn't understand even if I explained. The password is my goal. Normal people won't be able to get it. Goodbye, Neuro. You were a really powerful opponent." He disappears and the screen goes white.

"Humans...these creatures..." Neuro sits up and I help him lean against the desk. "The more important the password, the more emotions or significance it carries."

"Neuro."

"But I, a demon, will never be able to understand how humans think."

"Then..."

Neuro looks at Yako. "You think I let you follow me for no reason?" He points at Yako. "Yako, you'll crack the password. Using the experience you've gained so far."

"Me?"

"Like this now...I won't be able to move for a day. Find it before tomorrow. The precious key, to unlock Denjin-HAL."

"That's impossible!" Yako denies.

"Do not disappoint me. It's time for you to change, Yako."

Yako calls Godai and he picks us up. While Neuro and I go to the office, Yako goes to get the information she needs. Neuro places the circular Zeep plate on the table in front of Godai. Godai has his head on the table, tear pouring from his eyes. "My...my car..." He abruptly lifts his head and starts to tell at Neuro. "Why did it-"

Neuro has put his hair up into a small ponytail, his bangs on either side of his face. I sit next to Neuro keeping on eye on his wounds. Neuro cuts him off by putting his foot on his face. "Before that, I have something for you to prepare."

Neuro gets Akane to send Yako the password prompt to help her with the password. With Godai gone I stand up. "Neuro, I'm going to try speed up your healing."

Neuro doesn't say anything but looks interested. I close my eyes after standing in front of Neuro. My wings spread out wide behind me as my body begins to glow green. I concentrate the energy towards my hands. Once I have I place them on Neuro's chest and push the energy inside his body. My wings fold shut as I open my eyes.

I look down at Neuro. "How is it? Can you move your body more freely?"

Neuro looks back at me with the same emotion as when my body changed in his eyes. I was about to open my mouth to ask Neuro if he was alright when he grabs my arm and pulls me onto his lap. I place my hand on his chest to keep from falling. I look up at Neuro and once again before I realized what was happening, I felt something warm on my lips.

I blink a few times before I realise that Neuro has placed his lips on mine. I go to pull back but Neuro pulls me closer. I open my mouth to speak to Neuro but he takes that chance to sneak his tongue inside.

I slowly give in and kiss Neuro back. We part when we run out of air, saliva attached our mouths. Neuro moves forward again and kisses me much deeper than the first time.

When we part I rest my head against his neck as I regain my breath. I get comfortable and end up falling asleep.

* * *

 **~~~Neuro's POV~~~**

* * *

I stare at Yuuki's face as she falls asleep against my neck. I see that her lips are red and slightly wet and couldn't help feeling incredibly smug about her reaction to our kiss. Though my body had quite a reaction as well.

I lift my left hand and clench my fingers before unclenching them. The energy from Yuuki really helped my body speed up its healing. I lean back against the chair and get comfortable.

* * *

 **~~~Yuuki's POV~~~**

* * *

I wake up when I feel Neuro lift his left arm. I open my eyes to see it is dark outside. A fly comes near Neuro's finger and it is destroyed with a small burst of his power. "2% until I'm fully recovered." He sits up his arm around my waist. "But, I can't wait anymore."

I hear footsteps running up the stairs just before Yako opens the door, breathing heavily.

"Yako, did you find the password?"

"Yea, I can only think of one thing."

Neuro smirks as his hair comes undone. "Good job."

We meet up with Godai who has a helicopter. "You guys want to hear how I got one of these babies?"

Neuro kicks him in the side of the head before sitting down. Godai lifts the helicopter in the air and he flies towards the warship.

* * *

/Thank you for reading this chapter. Please leave a review. Your opinions are appreciated.\


	20. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer::::**

 **I do not own the characters from Harry Potter or Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro, only my OC Character (s).**

 **I don't make any profit from any of my stories on this website.**

 **Rated M for future sexual content and language**

"Characters Speaking"  
 _Characters Thinking_ **  
**/Author Comments/

* * *

 **~~~Chapter Nineteen~~~**

* * *

Shots are fired from the warship as we get closer. Yako and Godai let out a gasp before Godai shoots back. There is an explosion as the missiles smash into each other creating a cover of ash.

When the ash disappears the ship shoots at us again. It hits the helicopter but luckily Neuro uses his tool to make us invisible. I use my wings to fly while Neuro is holding onto a missile laughing, both Yako and Godai struggling to hold on, Yako screaming of course.

When they get near the ground Neuro lets go off Yako and Godai. Yako lands on her knees while Godai lands on his face. Neuro, of course, lands on his feet. I hover in the air above the ground before folding up my wings and I land on my feet next to Neuro.

"That was the scariest thing I've ever experienced," Yako admits pale.

"Using the Evil Blind to reduce our presence and make us invisible to radar was good, but I didn't have the power needed to cover the entire helicopter. The missile was just the right size to cover us. Let's finish off the sphinx now. Now, wake up." Neuro picks up Godai by the back of his jacket. "I still need you to help." He hits the back of Godai's head non-stop until he woke up.

Neuro gives him a warship cap and has him head inside to check on the supercomputer after giving him the Evil Fiction to help him stay in character. The three of us go in a different way and head into a different room.

"This barricade won't last long, but before that, we will finish it. Servant Number Two should be destroying the supercomputer now. After I've bypassed the password prompt, it'll be time for you to appear."

"Understood." Yako agrees and begins to unbutton her coat.

"Anyways, Yako."

"What?"

"Will I be able to crack the password?"

"I don't think it would work," Yako admits.

"I see." Neuro sticks his hand in the computer screen. White electricity surrounds and crackles around his body as he does.

It isn't long before the password bar appears on the computer screen. Yako walks up to the computer screen, pale and sweating. She puts in the password and presses enter. She put in the correct password and breaks in. "Seems like the password was successfully cracked..."

There is banging coming from the door. Yako backs away and hides behind my back. A window is smashed and we look to see a group of people sitting on each other's shoulder, the top two holding a steel beam.

"Not good. Neuro!" Yako yells before stopping. She leans down and picks up a metal pole. The steel beam is swung towards the window once more. Yako closes her eyes until there is a crash. We both look to see that they had crashed to the floor, the steel beam wrapped around a few of them.

I sense Neuro's energy behind me. I look to see he is surrounded by a green glow. Yako looks when Neuro starts laughing. "I've satiated myself with such a top-quality mystery. I'm filled with power. I can move now! It feels so refreshing!" He crashes through the barricaded door, a trail of dust behind him as he laughs.

"The pair standing there? Katsuragi Yako? Katsuragi Yuuki?" HAL's voice comes from the computer screen. Yako lets out a gasp. HAL is pinned in place due to spikes. "I lost. If the enemy was just Neuro alone, I thought that I wouldn't lose. It seems like your existence...is something I miscalculated."

Yako gulps before taking a breath. "At first, I thought it was some amazing plan. But...Denjin-HAL's goal is just a simple desire. After watching Professor Haruka's speech recording, there was a phrase that I remembered the most. ' The creation of intelligence is similar to the creation of the creature itself. Creating something from nothing is very hard.' Very hard. Then I thought 'maybe the goal has something to do with creating a brain from nothing.' The one who gave me a hint was Higuuchi-san. If it's just wanting to get what you want...people will start committing a crime. When I thought about that, I tried researching people who were associated with Professor Haruka. Especially people who became nobody, people that couldn't turn back. Then I discovered it. Using a slash, a maximum input of 21 characters. Between zeros and ones, Honjou Setsuna-san"

HAL's eyes widen before going back to normal. "She once said that, 'This is a name that my mathematician father gave me.' She was really joyful. Her body was also healthy. There's only one thing...Except for the small part of her brain...Her brain cells were dying because of an unknown disease. This symptom...was not found in anyone other than her. No matter what type of disease it is...I've sworn to find a cure for her. I threw all my pride into it and toiled endlessly to find a cure. But, the time she retained her own personality was gradually decreasing. The days with her are irreplaceable. No therapy worked on her. I was standing there, helplessly watching her brain cells getting devoured. Her consciousness cannot be restored. When I found out...I never felt such disgrace and insult...Creating a new Setsuna. Denjin-HAL was created for that reason."

"But...how can that be achieved?! With just your memories. Creating her from zero."

"It's really an idiotic thought, eh? Even you could reason this easily. I never wanted to admit this. That's why I killed Haruka Eisuke. To create the real her, even if you used trillions of simulations, thousands of supercomputers, or spent a few hundred years, it's impossible. He realized that himself. While he was still alive, he could never meet her again. Creating a virtual space needed for the calculations...knowing that it can never be achieved...It was only HAL who could do so. Then, Katsuragi Yako. There are two things that'll be displayed, it shows my respect for defeating me."

Yako lets out a soft gasp of surprise.

"One is the cure for the Electronic Drug. If you install this program on the television, internet and all other media broadcasting units, all the people who have been brainwashed will recover in three days. The other choice is...cutting off all power to the supercomputers. Like this, my plan has become nothing now. Even if I spend billions of years, I will not get the results I desire."

"How could..."

"Haruka did not provide me with the right to destroy myself. The last step can only be done by a human. Katsuragi Yako, you'll be the one to delete me."

"Can't do it...I can't do it! Creating the cure for the Electronic Drug, giving me the hunt for cracking the password...That means you hoped that someone could stop you from continuing your plans!"

"You've already come this far, you should understand now. There's no point in continuing this. Delete, NOW"

Yako shakes her head in denial. She moves her hand and then pulls its back.

"Feeling pity for an artificial intelligence like me is useless. If I'm left alone for an hour, I will revert to my backup."

Yako closes her eyes right as she presses the enter button. Yako leans her hands on the desk and has her head bowed.

Neuro walks in rubbing his stomach. "That was some good exercise after feasting. Right? Servant Number Two." Neuro holds up Godai, who is injured only slightly. He throws Godai to the side and looks at Yako. "I was wondering what you were doing, and behold, you're crying." Yako looks at Neuro and moves away from the desk. "That's weird. You shouldn't be crying...you should be smiling. The mystery was beautiful. I'm filled now, and it's going to be great energy."

Yako wipes her eyes with her sleeve. Neuro walks closer and pokes her head with his finger. "Think about it, what are you crying for?"

Yako slaps Neuro's hand away, tears in her eyes. "You'll never get it...someone like you," Yako shouts before wiping her eyes with her sleeve.

"Oh? That's alright." Neuro looks at the clock. "It's tomorrow already. Let's go back."

With Yako still crying we head back to the office.

* * *

 **~~~A Week Later~~~**

* * *

Everyone is back to normal. They are no longer brainwashed and being controlled. The cure HAL provided proved to be quite effective. All of the criminals that were created via the Electronic Drug have disappeared.

Unfortunately, Yako got much more fame than she ever wanted. Neuro is, of course, happy with the results.

Neuro is reading the newspaper, Yako on the front page. "The mystery Denjin HAL created was quite delicious, but it cannot be classified as an ultimate mystery." Neuro burns the newspaper with his hand as it glows green. "I am searching for the ultimate mystery. It's hiding somewhere in the surface world."

Yako is standing in front of the window, facing outside. "Hey. The ability to think, the ability to continue thinking. It's really a harsh ability. The professor and HAL couldn't do it. To forget her."

"Forget? Idiotic." Neuro appears next to Yako, put his leg under her chin and dangles her from the ceiling. "It'll turn out like this if you forget, Yako."

"What the heck is this?!'

"To forget is also to forget how to evolve. It's nothing different from the world dying slowly. Even though I cannot understand his feelings for one woman, until now..." He mutters the last part but I hear him. "But if Haruka forgot, there would be no Denjin-HAL. And if Denjin-HAL forgot, there would be no mystery. Do not forget, Yako. Do not forget anything. My teasing, torture, the tears you shed for Aya and HAL, you shall not forget."

"Neuro."

"By not forgetting, you evolve."

"I get it..." Yako agrees. "Even if you didn't say it, I still will not forget."

"It's great that you understand."

"Then...let me down."

"That's a no-no."

Yako lets out a sigh of disbelief. I let out a chuckle as Yako gives in.

* * *

/Thank you for reading this chapter. Please leave a review. Your opinions are appreciated.\


	21. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer::::**

 **I do not own the characters from Harry Potter or Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro, only my OC Character (s).**

 **I don't make any profit from any of my stories on this website.**

 **Rated M for future sexual content and language**

"Characters Speaking"  
 _Characters Thinking_ **  
**/Author Comments/

* * *

 **~~~Chapter Twenty~~~**

* * *

I change into my chinese violet and black princess dress and my light purple coat before heading over to the office. Yako isn't back yet but she hasn't long finished school, not to mentioned she keeps on being followed by her fans.

Neuro and I leave the office when Yako calls me about a person being found dead along with his dog outside. We get there when Yako mentions seeing Sai. Neuro pulls her nose making her stop talking. "Sensei, don't jump to conclusions."

"Hey, don't enter without permission." Ishigaki warns.

Neuro lets go off Yako's nose. "Ouch!"

"I'm sorry, I came because sensei called us."

"Yako-chan, did you see Phantom Sai?"

Yako goes to answer when Neuro pulls on her scarf. "Sensei must've seen illusions due to hunger." He drags her via her scarf through the door. "Okay, Sensei, we should leave it to the keiji-san. Let's go back."

Neuro lets Yako go as we get outside. Yako climbs over the yellow tape. "I really saw him. That has to be Sai!"

"I'm not interested in your shitty reports. But that table seems like something that suits my taste."

"Believe me!" Yako states before her phone goes off.

"Is it Akane? I told her to look up the origins of that table. "

Yako takes out her phone. "Oh, yea."

"How many mysteries do I need to fill up my stomach?"

We follow Neuro to the shop where the table was made. "It seems like this is the place. Excuse us! Is there anyone here? No one?"

Neuro moves Yako in front of him and her head is covered by a bowl of noodles. A woman storms past angrily. "You're the worst! You aren't even human."

"Ouch, that hurt." A male voice states, moving the table top off himself. "What's that women doing...she thinks this is her own place." This man has spiky black hair and brown eyes. He has a small beard and moustache. He is wearing a red shirt underneath a creme jacket, black trousers and black shoes. He opens his eyes and see us. "Customers?"

"No..." Yako denies.

He points at Yako. "I've seen you on TV! You've received a medal from the prime minister!"

"Yes, this is the female high school tantei, Katsuragi Yako-sensei."

"Nice to meet you." Yako bows slightly. "I'm wondering...what was wrong with that lady just then?"

"Nothing much...I just told her to become a table. Seriously...women these days don't even have the heart to be a piece of furniture. Tantei-san, do you want to be her substitute?"

"No thank you."

"If you don't want to be a table, a chair will do."

"I'm not here to do these kinds of things."

"Then, what are you here for?"

"An owner of a table that you designed died in an unexplainable way." Yako states.

"Is it that red table?" He queries without hesitation.

"You're not surprised..." Neuro states.

He walks by Yako. "That table design is one of the hottest modern styles. The material is high-quality wood from the Ibase of the Himalayas."

Neuro moves from behind Yako. "I've seen the real thing. It sure is an amazing piece."

"Yeah." The man agrees looking at Neuro. "But still, it kills. People." Yako lets out a low gasp of surprise. "This isn't the first time. Previous owners were also like that...Screaming in pain on the table, they seemed like they wanted to destroy the table before dying."

Yako still looks surprised while I look to see Neuro's eyes glowing his usual green.

"Ikeya-san." A young man walks from the left hands in his pockets. He has blonde hair that has been slicked back, brown eyes and he is wearing a black shirt, brown jacket, grey trousers and black shoes. "Oh, you have customers?"

"Oh! It's Otsuka." Ikeya walks towards him. "Nope, these three are not customers. They seem like they're here for information on the red table."

"That is..." Neuro trails off.

"He's my former apprentice, Otsuka." Ikeya places his hands on his shoulders with a smile. "He used to work here with me making furniture. But now he works by himself, as a famous professional designer."

Otsuka is told about the red table. "Red table...you mean Troy?"

"Yeah."

"Troy?" Neuro queries.

"The name that Ikeya-san gave the red table. Do you know the legend of Troy? Hiding the troops in a giant wooden horse. Losing on purpose, leaving the wooden horse behind when they left. The enemies brought the horse inside their gates, thinking it was loot. The troops hiding inside the horse could then penetrate the castle walks easily. It's a story like that."

"In my view, I think that the wooden horse must be a totally amazing piece of design. It must've been suspicious to leave it outside the walls. Even after considering that, they brought it in. The magnificent female horse. I followed the story as a standard to design Troy. I thought to myself that it doesn't matter now that I've made what I wanted to. That was my last piece of work in my crafting life."

Otsuka places his hand over his mouth, face pale. "But I can't believe it's the same as the legend, killing people inside the walls."

Ikeya stands up. "But, there's nothing bad about that. Everything has their own feelings. That table named Troy, might just be killing by its own intent."

Yako looks down deep in thought. But is snapped out of it when Sasazuka's voice is heard. "You're Ikeya Tooru-san? We would like to hear more on what you've just said."

"Sasazuka-san!" Yako exclaims in surprise.

"My god, first tantei's, now keiji? What's with this..."

"You should understand most clearly what's going on with this." Ishigaki states.

"I have to be suspected in the death of the owner? Do you have any physical evidence?"

"That's what we're investigating now." Sasazuka admits.

Otsuka walks behind Ikeya. "Ikeya-san, did you set the switch on Troy?"

"Hey!" Ikeya scolds after his eyes widen.

"Switch? What switch?" Ishigaki questions.

"Baka, learn to keep your mouth shut."

"It won't matter, right Ikeya-san? You can't be the murderer. Considering that, why not spill the beans? The wood Ikeya-san like to use is high-quality wood that doesn't change shape easily. Using that, Ikeya-san will set a little switch on some of his works. For example, this table."

He leans down and crouches near the tables draws. He opens the first and last drawer. "If you close the first and last drawer at the same time, it results in forcing highly concentrated air between the drawers. Please look under the table carefully..."

Sasazuka goes to the back of the table as Otsuka continues talking. "Before the concentrated air dissipates, quickly open the middle drawer. The compressed air will be released in a specific location, and the small trap door will open."

He opens the middle drawer and something comes out the bottom right corner underneath the desk. Yako and Ishigaki let out a gasp of surprise. "What is this?" Yako questions as she picks up the card.

Ikeya turns his head to the right. "I...it's nothing!" He stutters. "It's just a small prank."

"If it's poison instead of the card in the trap door, then according to the situation, it could kill." Ishigaki points out.

"Is there such machinery on Troy?" Sasazuka asks.

"There is...but seriously, it isn't me who did it." Ikeya denies.

"Exactly, why would Ikeya-san kill his customers?" Otsuka states before resting his hand over his chin. "Even though he sometimes thinks women as furniture and vice versa, and is a bit messed up..."

Neuro smirks as I follow his gaze to see Otsuka smirk underneath his hand.

Sasazuka looks at Ikeya. "The high-class furniture which is so passionately crafted...To you, it is like the best women. You wanted to buy back the women that you sold."

Ikeya spreads his arms out down by his sides. "Give me a break...If that's the case, I wouldn't sell it in the first place!"

Sasazuka walks forward and places his hand on Ikeya's right shoulder. "Anyways, let's talk about this in detail after we go to the police station."

Sasazuka and Ishigaki take Ikeya out to their car. "FUCK! I don't want to sit on those shitty chairs in the police station." Ikeya moans as he is walked to the car.

We watch as Sasazuka drives past us. "Smells like shit." Neuro comments as the car drives off.

Yako looks confused as looks up at Neuro. Neuro looks down at her, his innocent face seen. He waves his arms in front of him. "No...I'm not saying that you smell like shit. Even though you are a piece of junk." Neuro states as he looks to the side before looking back at Yako with a smile on his face. "Anyways, let's not talk about this."

Yako sweat-drops and lowers her head with a flat expression on her face. "You just had to explain it like that with such evil intentions..."

"Exactly, this is it, Yako." Neuro agrees gaining our attention. Neuro looks in front of him, his eyes glowing green. "Such evil-intentioned explanations will destroy someone's image."

* * *

 **~~~Back at the Office~~~**

* * *

I was about to sit on the couch but Neuro gently grabs a hold of my arm and pulls me down onto his lap. I blink my eyes a couple of times before I shrug my shoulders before getting comfortable and rest my head against his neck with a sigh of pleasure. Resting against Neuro is comfortable.

I watch as Neuro reads the newspaper before looking at Akane who has the card from the desk and is typing away. I look beneath Neuro to see Yako on her hands and knees acting like a chair.

"Why do I have to be a chair?"

"If you're not happy about it, can I rip your intestines out to let me put my toys in there?" Neuro comments nonchalantly.

Yako lowers her head in disbelief. "Impossible...I'll just be a chair."

Akane stops typing and waves about getting our attention. Neuro looks up from the newspaper. "It seems like Akane has finished her translation."

I move away from Neuro's neck as he helps me off his lap. Neuro gets off Yako and wraps his arm around my waist as the three of us walk over to Akane. We read the translation and Yako lets out a surprised gasp.

* * *

 **~~~At the Police Station~~~**

* * *

Yako opens the door to the interview room where Ikeya is sitting on one side while Sasazuka and Ishigaki are on the other side. Sasazuka is holding a bag with a red bottle inside.

Yako does the movements with her left arm, with no help from Neuro. "The murderer is.. YO-eegh..."

Yako is cut off when Neuro hits the top of her head with his closed fist. Yako falls to the floor with a thud. Neuro looks up with a smile. "It looks like it's not."

Neuro asks to talk privately to Ikeya so Sasazuka and Ishigaki leave the room. Yako sits down and takes out the card holding it out in front of her. "We've translated the text on this card."

"WHAT?' Ikeya exclaims surprised, a blush on his cheeks.

"'I'll lend you the women that I treasure most, this woman belongs to you only. So please be with her forever.'" Yako reads out the translation. "It would be beautiful. That one day you would get a letter of thanks from your desk."

Ikeya has his head on the table, holding his hair with his hands, making sounds of embarrassment. "God.. this is so embarrassing." He lifts his head, still blushing. "That is just a secret message between my customer and I. Should we trade the women we treasure most? It's not something a 3rd person would understand."

Yako lets out a laugh. "I'm sure you won't let the desk, which you treated as your daughter, kill people."

Ikeya looks surprised as his eyes widen before he closes them and a smile appears on his face. "That's obvious. OH, THIS SHITTY CHAIR! I WANT TO SIT ON SOMEBODY!" He suddenly yells, his head tilted back.

Yako and I share a look before sharing a smile. _He has a weird personality but he is honest and loves Hythe furniture he makes._

We leave the room and find Sasazuka and Ishigaki sitting in front of computers. Ishigaki has his computer on but Sasazuka looks up when we walk in. "The same table, the same poison. These are the only two connecting points between these two cases."

"Senpai...this..." Ishigaki speaks up. "Both victims owned pets. They were also killed by poison."

Neuro looks at the computer screen as his eyes glow green. He places his arm around my waist as he begins to walk away. "Let's go out, sensei, Yuuki."

Yako runs after us. "Wait, Neuro, where're you going?"

"If we get there, we may be able to understand everything." Neuro comments.

* * *

 **~~~At Oh!Tsuka~~~**

* * *

Neuro is looking at a desk which a sales lady took us too after Neuro's request. "This is the table that matches your need."

"Oh, I see. What's the method of opening the secret trapdoor?" Neuro queries.

"We can only reveal that to customers who have already purchased the table."

"Oh, really?" Neuro sounds disappointed as the sales lady walks away. A smirk appears on Neuro's face as his left eye is completely green as it is connected to one of his mini eyeball cameras. "Just as I thought." Yako looks up at Neuro surprised. Neuro closes his eyes. "The names of the victims are on their list of customers."

"What do you mean?" Yako questions, tilting her head slightly to the right.

"This mystery is on the tip of my tongue." Neuro announces with a smirk.

We head upstairs to Otsuka's office. Yako opens the door causing Otsuka to turn in his chair to look. "Entering so suddenly...what is it?"

"The murderer is.. YOU!" Yako points at Otsuka.

He scoffs. "Coming so suddenly, I thought you had something important to say. Are you really a famous Tantei?"

"Sensei is not lying." Neuro walks into the room. "The person who killed the two and framed Ikeya-san is you, Otsuka-san." Otsuka scoffs and turns his chair showing us the back of it. "Your speech seems like protecting Ikeya-san. But actually, it's an evil-intentioned explanation to destroy his image. Right, sensei? Yuuki?"

"Yea." We both agree.

"The poison that was discovered in Ikeya-san's shop, could've easily been placed by you, who goes to his shop daily. Also, you've been making tables that have similar trap doors, like Ikeya-san's tables. We saw it in the showroom downstairs."

"So what can that prove?" He turns his chair slightly. "Yes, I did learn those trap door designs from Ikeya-san. But the table that the victims owned, Troy, is Ikeya-san's design. I never even touched it." He turns away.

"No, no. The tables you made were just preparations for the crime. The names of the two victims are in the list of customers here. The date that their name was added is earlier than the date when they brought Ikeya-san's table. That means the shop that the victim chose first, is your shop. After you showed them the table you made which had the secret trapdoor design, you introduced them to Ikeya-san's shop. Ikeya-san never told his customers about the trapdoor, but you showed them. The method of opening the trapdoor you made is different. That's hint number one."

I look to see Otsuka is still looking towards the window with that cocky smirk on his face. I look back at Neuro as he continues talking.

"The other hint is, the unexplainable death of the victim's pet. Healthy pets that died suddenly, that would surely cause fear in their owners. After giving these two hints to the victims...You forced the victim to drink the poison. They then started suffering from the poisoning. The only thing that's in the victim's mind is to find the cure, of course, he'll try and find it. But in the end, they lost their life. In the exact way that one would be if they were killed by the table. That means that both Ikeya-san and his table are innocent. Anyhow, hiding the poison in the table is far too difficult. The table can't bite nor lick."

Otsuka leans forward and entwines his fingers. I look to see that he is gritting his teeth together the more Neuro spoke. "How do you propose the victims took the poison?"

Otsuka clenched his fingers tightly. "Looks like I have to show these guys too, the feeling of a complete desk." I hear him murmur before speaking louder. "This is enough already. All that I need to do is to create furniture that expresses themselves more." He turns around and places his hands on the arms of the chair. "Even though Ikeya-san has good taste, he is missing the key points."

'Who cares if anyone buys it? As long as you're happy, it doesn't matter, right?' _Ikeya really is too honest, isn't he?_

"In other words, it's the understanding and love for the furniture!" Otsuka yells before banging his head on his desk. His desk splits into cubes and stack on top of each other.

With the desk gone, it shows Otsuka wearing no clothes apart from a pair of white underwear with a black rim. His chair is attached to his back via a metal band. One cube from the desk does over his right arm followed by his left. The middle of the desk covers his chest and underwear showing the draws. Lastly, his hair changes shape and covers his eyes and a red table goes over his neck

"If the furniture is a woman, then what basis does the user have for using them? Everything about a piece of furniture is its fitting feeling." He moves his left arms and his lamp is attached to his wrist. "Furniture owns humans. Humans own furniture. Success can only be achieved by combining both! That means, this is what a finished piece of furniture is! People who can't understand this beauty there's only one piece of furniture that can be prepared for them."

He lowers his head and his eyes are shown. They are now orange with a blue pupil. "A piece of furniture that will, by its own will, take their lives." He moves his fingers on his right hand and the bottom door opens to show 6 crossbows with arrows that are released.

They head straight towards Yako. Yako dodges while Neuro gently pulls me out of the way. "What's with that?"

The door of the desk shuts as he clenched his fists. "Those two who were killed, didn't understand anything. The first one was a right brat who used his parent's money, saying it was for the new school year, to buy furniture. The other one is just a bastard salaryman who wanted to show off his sense to women." He smashes his arm against the window causing a part to break. "I've tried so hard to make the furniture and the owner one, but they don't fucking care. Only after owning complete furniture can humans find true happiness."

Yako stands up and looks at Otsuka in disbelief as he continues. "People who look down on furniture, can never achieve happiness nor balance. That's why I destroyed them with the power of furniture! And then, Ikeya, who is using the making of furniture as an excuse to not understand the beauty of merging these two things together, is the most sinful of ALL!"

The doors to the middle of the desk open to show 5 guns. "If you three have nothing to say, I'll finish you off."

Yako's face is blank as she looks on in shock. "Impossible...just from something as small as this, how did it turn into something like this?'

Neuro clicks his fingers gaining Otsuka's attention. "Imperfect."

"What?' Otsuka demands.

"This level of merging, you can't say that it's perfect. To achieve that, you must merge with all the furniture."

As soon as Neuro stops talking the ground begins to shake. "Eh? Earthquake?"

"Nope, it's my 7 Weapons of the Demon Court. "

I hear shouts from outside. "Hey, aren't you going a bit overboard?" Yako queries.

"It's true." Neuro agrees. "This one isn't worth me activating the Weapons of the Demon Court, but..."

"Weapons of the Demon Court?" Yako questions.

The ground of the floor breaks open. "7 Weapons of the Demon Court! Evil Tree." It is a large tree with snake-like creatures. Neuro walks towards Otsuka. His face glows before his true face appears. "Itadakimasu." He lunges forwards and his beak is placed over Otsuka's head.

The weapon disappears leaving a large hole through all floors of the building. Yako looks over the edge from the other side of the room as I stand next to Neuro. "Now, he's one with much more furniture." Looking down there's a lot of furniture on top of his chest and legs.

* * *

 **~~~Next Day~~~**

* * *

 **~~~At The Office~~~**

* * *

"It didn't have anything to do with Sai. It's all because of your scrappy instincts. I've wasted my power."

Yako makes a sound of agreement but continues to type away on her computer. "But, that had to be Sai."

"Anyways, it's not bad to get this table for our payment," Neuro comments as he has his feet resting on top of Troy, the red table. I see Neuro narrow his eyes and rest his right hand over his left.

I see Yako gets out the notebook she got off Sasazuka and gazes at it. _They both must be thinking about Sai. He has probably disguised himself as someone else already and is wandering around undisturbed._

* * *

/Thank you for reading this chapter. Please leave a review. Your opinions are appreciated.\


	22. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer::::**

 **I do not own the characters from Harry Potter or Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro, only my OC Character (s).**

 **I don't make any profit from any of my stories on this website.**

 **Rated M for future sexual content and language**

"Characters Speaking"  
 _Characters Thinking_ **  
**/Author Comments/

* * *

 **~~~Chapter Twenty-One~~~**

* * *

I change into my crimson red and black princess dress and light red coat before heading to the office. Yako has went out with her friend Eri, as she wants to have plastic surgery. Yako went with her as she was worried about Eri.

Neuro is sleeping when I get there so I sit down next to him and stay quiet to not disturb them. Yako pops in before leaving. I follow after her to let Neuro rest in quiet. Yako stops as she walks past a convenient store and states in the window.

"Yako, is something the matter?" I question softly.

Yako snaps out of her daze to look at me. "No, nothing."

The convenient store door slides open and Sasazuka walks out. "Sasazuka-san!"

"Yako-chan, Yuki-chan, perfect timing." He walks towards us and takes an image out of his pocket. "Have you heard about the faceless murder case? The victim's reconstruction is done. We're collecting information about her identity now."

Yako looks at the photo surprised. "This face..."

Sasazuka's eyes widen. "Do you know her?"

Yako takes us to the place where her friend had plastic surgery. Through the window we see a lady sitting at the front desk on the phone, with the same face as the victim. "Look, it's the person who's on the phone."

"I see, so this is how it is..." Sasazuka trails off.

"It's the same face." I softly comment.

"But, what will she think if she looks the same as the victim?" Yako queries worried.

* * *

 **~~~At The Police Station~~~**

* * *

Soon a second victim with no face appears and Sasazuka calls Yako and I to their station. We crowd around the computer to look at the second victim's reconstructed photo. "This is the second victim's reconstruction."

"Ehh? This face is the same as the previous victim. " Yako points out leaning forward.

Sasazuka has both images appear next to each other. "They are different age, but they look alike."

"They really look almost identical. Right, Yuki-Nee?"

"Hmm, yeah almost too identical." I agree.

"It's like we're looking at dolls." Ishigaki comments causing Sasazuka and Yako to glare at him.

Sasazuka turns his gaze back to the screen. "But, there's a big difference between this time and last time."

"What's different?" Yako questions.

"This time, the body shows signs of going through plastic surgery. But last time, the body was totally natural."

"Plastic surgery?"

"We got her identity immediately after checking through her dental records. A student from local university, Tokunaka Kaori. It seems like she went to the Kuroo Clinic."

"Kuroo Clinic?!" Yako exclaims surprised.

"Also, the first victim is identified. Full time housewife, Iijima Reiko."

Ishigaki walks towards Yako and takes out his black notebook. "Listen carefully, don't get surprised. It seems like Iijima Reiko wants to hide the fact that she was Dr. Kuroo's classmate."

"Classmate." Yako repeats looking down.

"In other words, these two cases are related to Kuroo."

I sense Neuro's presence as he walks through the door. "Isn't that interesting, Sensei, Yuuki?" Neuro places his hand around Yako's head squeezing her cheeks. Ishigaki and Sasazuka looks around surprised. "That's not very nice, Sensei. Doing this sort of investigating in secret."

"No...This is because..." Yako stutters.

Neuro places his left arm around my waist. I place my hands on his arms and use my magic to give him more energy. He looks at me surprised before looking at Sasazuka. "Keiji-san, do you have any other hints?"

"Yea, I was investigating where the sulfuric acid came from."

"Sulfuric acid? I see..."

* * *

 **~~~Back At The Office~~~**

* * *

Akane writes on the whiteboard. "The first and second victims look exactly the same as the doctor's wife."

"It's the opposite." Neuro states. "The doctor's wife is modified to look exactly the same as his high school classmate. That's how it is."

Yako places her finger on her chin. "The wife has been through plastic surgery. That means Kuroo Sensei's perfect image of a woman is not his wife, but his high school classmate."

Neuro grabs some of Yako's hair with his left hand while he taps the side of her head with his left fist. "Your brain is not capable of deriving that."

"Does his wife know about this?" Yako questions before lowering her head sadly. "There's no way she knows. But that's way over the line! He's such a bad husband!" Yako suddenly yells surprising Neuro as his eyes widen and he stops tapping the side of her head.

Neuro closes his eyes with a smirk and lowers his right arm. "But this can't be his motive for the serial killings." He lets go off of Yako's hair and she falls to the ground. Neuro turns to the side and crosses his arms over his chest. "It seems like we need to investigate their past. If she has been through surgery, she must have a record. We can find clues from that."

Yako sits up and looks at Neuro confused. "Yako, sneak into the hospital."

* * *

 **~~~Back At The Kuroo Clinic~~~**

* * *

Yako goes back later that night, pretending that she wants plastic surgery done. Not long after Yako enters the building Godai climbs up the electric pole (in a blue jacket and trousers and white gloves) and messes with the system shutting down the electric inside.

Kuroo Sensei storms out. "Hey, you!" Godai looks down. "What the hell are you doing there?"

"Fixing the power supply." Godai lies easily.

"I never heard about something like this. Look what you did during my important surgery. Fix it ASAP."

"Right, right."

I apparate inside and help Yako search for more information inside the office.

* * *

 **~~~Next Day~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Back At The Office~~~**

* * *

Neuro is sitting at his desk reading through the information we found last night. "What messed up hobbies...It even contains pictures after the surgery and her job."

"That's an ugly fetish." Yako comments.

"Every time after the surgery, it seems like she totally changed." He flicks through the pages. "Race queen, nurse, maid."

"That's unforgivable! Not only did he change his own wife's face so many times, but made her face look like his own classmate, it's unforgivable!"

"What is it, Servant Number One? What is making you furious?"

"Because, doesn't love mean accepting everything about the person?"

Neuro opens his right eye to look at her. "What use is it telling me this?" Yako looks to the side upset. "This is her original look." He shows us a picture. "Hey, Servant Number Two! Investigate this woman's social connections. Also, investigate her relationship with the first victim. Do you understand?"

Godai tch's as he walks to the door. "Don't order me around all the time!" He slams the door shut as he leaves.

Later on, Godai rings, picks us up and heads to a bar. Godai is looking towards Kuroo Sensei with his binoculars. "That bastard, he's hanging out with yet another woman."

"Is the relationship with his classmate clear?" Neuro queries.

Godai lowers the binoculars. "That's easy. A man always chases after the woman of his dreams."

"What does that mean?" Yako questions confused.

Godai holds up a photo. "I've got their dating pictures." Neuro takes it. "It's from some other tantei agency."

"I see."

"She was trying to get him to buy her a car. It looks like she came back to him for the cash. That woman really has motivation."

"But according to just this, we can't tell if this woman is Kuroo's classmate. Do you have any information on his wife?"

"Who do you think employed that tantei agency?"

"I see. So the employer is his wife."

"You're lying!" Yako denies.

"It's true." Godai states looking at her.

Yako looks surprised before looking in front of her with her head lowered and fists clenched in her lap. "His wife already knows that he is cheating with someone who looks exactly like her."

"That's how it is."

"Anyhow, this mystery is on the tip of my tongue."

* * *

 **~~~Next Day~~~**

* * *

 **~~~At The Kuroo Clinic~~~**

* * *

We head to the clinic along with Sasazuka and Ishigaki. We head inside and Neuro opens the door to Kuroo's office. "You are...The female high school tantei."

"The murderer is...YOU!" Yako points in Kuroo Sensei direction.

"Kuroo Sensei you're blocking the way." Neuro states confusing Yako. "Sensei is pointing behind you." He moves to show the photo and him and his wife. "Where is your wife?"

He looks at Neuro. "She's not at home."

"Sensei, let's wait until she gets back."

"What is happening? Why is my wife a murderer?"

"Sensei, it seems like she also has her reasons. We'll explain it while waiting for your wife to return."

"Yeah." Yako agrees.

"We've investigated your wife's past. Before she married you, she was part of a road gang. According to her companions, when you were a trainee that time, you were finding test subjects to operate on. A weirdo..."

Kuroo adverts his gaze. "That is because..."

"And then one day, after a bike accident, your wife was brought in because of a face injury. You were the main doctor at that time, so you used your own hands to save her. From that day on, she vowed to follow you. Before you were famous, your test subject was always your wife, Yoshino-san. Every time after surgery, your wife never said anything. But Kuroo-san, from the beginning, your dream woman was someone else."

Kuroo has his head lowered with his eyes closed and fist clenched in his lap.

"After becoming famous, that woman appeared before you again. During your reunion, you liked her so much you brought her a car. But, you didn't know that her motive was just your money. That was the first victim, Iijima Reiko."

He looks surprised. "Murdered?"

"Your wife knew about the relationship between you and Reiko."

"That's all just an assumption." Kuroo's wife states from behind us. She is standing at the door with her arms crossed over her stomach. We all turn look at her. She is wearing a black top shitty orange roses along the rim and a long sleeved turquoise top, long purple skirt and beige high heels.

"Madam." Yako exclaims surprised.

"Then you're saying that I killed that woman out of jealousy?"

"We've discovered that you purchased a large amount of sulfuric acid. After pouring sulfuric acid on the woman who shared the same face as you, you killed her. You felt that your face finally belonged only to you. But you discovered that in Kuroo-sensei's patients, there was another one who looked exactly the same. 'Only one copy of my face is needed.' So you purchased a large amount of sulfuric acid."

The wife begins laughing. "Do you have any proof that I did it?"

"We have video tapes of you in the drug store." Ishigaki states.

"That isn't me." The wife denies. "There's tons of people who look just like me."

Kuroo-sensei lets out a gasp of surprise as Sasazuka speaks. "Sulfuric acid cannot be disposed of easily. It should be hidden somewhere in this hospital."

"I already found out the place where the sulfuric acid is hidden. Right? Sensei, Yuuki." Neuro comments. "There's something different in the garden, right?"

We turn to look out the window. "What is different?" Ishigaki questions.

Yako is silent before her eyes widen. "The morning-glory colours are different!"

"Morning-glory appear blue when the acidity is low, and when high, red. We can probably find traces of disposed sulfuric acid in the soil."

The wife covers her lowered face with her hands. "Flowers never lie. They don't need to lie."

"Madam."

"You cannot judge a human by their looks, that's a lie." Ears and tails sprout out from her body. She removes her hands, that now has long nails, from her face to show that it has became fox-like. "Your appearance is everything. Your appearance affects what you think within." Her tails move past her face and each time she has a different appearance. She tilts her head back and covers her face with her hands. "Which is my face?!"

Kuroo-sensei stands up. "Yoshino!"

"The owner of this face tried to get close to my husband because of the money. The women after that are also the same." She removes her hands and lifts her head. "How can the owner of the face be like that?" She clenched her fists as she leans forward. "Everyone sharing the same face. It's unforgivable! That's why I killed them all." She covers her face again. "As long as my husband continues to produce this face, I will kill every woman who has this face." She removes her hands as she crouches on the ground.

Yako takes a few steps forward. "Madam, you really love your husband. If you just wanted to be the only owner of the face you could've just simply killed your husband. But you didn't do that." The wife lifts up here head and looks at Yako. "That's the proof of your love."

Both the wife and Kuroo-sensei gasp at the same time. Kuroo-sensei takes a step forward. "Yoshino...I..."

"It's all too late. I've already killed two people." She opens a bottle and moves it near her mouth. Neuro slaps it out of her hand before she could. The bottle smashes on the ground and a fog fills the room.

"Neuro!" Yako yells as they all, apart from me, cover their faces.

"It'll be messy if you died now. Because it's hard to find an eatable mystery. Itadakimasu."

The fog disappears and the wife has the normal appearance and is resting on her knees. Sasazuka is the first to break the silence. "Can you perform an operation one more time?" Kuroo-sensei looks surprised and looks at Sasazuka before looking back at his wife. "Change her back into when you first met her."

Kuroo-sensei does.

* * *

 **~~~Next Day~~~**

* * *

 **~~~After Yako Finishes School~~~**

* * *

I meet Yako as she leaves her school. She doesn't look happy but that is probably due to her friend Eri and the surgery she went through.

"Yako-chan, Yuuki-chan, finally found you." I hear Sasazuka say as he but his hand on our shoulders. We turn to look at him surprised. "Sasazuka-san!/Sasazuka!"

"Listen...listen to me calmly. Your Kaa-san has been arrested somewhere in south America and is charged with murder."

Yako and I share a look of surprise. "Our Kaa-san...?"

"Your Kaa-san went to South America because she wanted to solve the mystery of your Otou-san's death. But, it seems like she got dragged into something."

"Otou-san's death? Why is it South America?" Yako questions.

We leave Sasazuka, get all our items packed and we fly to South America instantly. Nothing will be solved until we take our first step there.

* * *

 **~~~To Be Continued~~~**

* * *

/Thank you for reading this chapter. Please leave a review. Your opinions are appreciated.\


	23. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer::::**

 **I do not own the characters from Harry Potter or Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro, only my OC Character (s).**

 **I don't make any profit from any of my stories on this website.**

 **Rated M for future sexual content and language**

"Characters Speaking"  
 _Characters Thinking_ **  
**/Author Comments/

* * *

 **~~~Chapter Twenty-Two~~~**

* * *

I change into my cyan cobalt blue strapped top with a blue bow that ends just below my breasts, black shorts with a white belt, my choker and a pair of black flats. Due to the amount of skin shown both of my tattoos are on view. Everything else is shrunk down and placed inside my usual bag. I leave the airplane toilet and heads back to my seat.

Yako has changed out of her school uniform. She is wearing an orange shirt that is opened, white top, beige shorts, black thigh socks, beige shoes and a brown shoulder bag.

Akane appears on Yako's phone and is typing. "What's wrong, Akane-chan?"

I look to see what Akane had typed. ' Is it really alright to hide this from Neuro?'

Yako and I share a smile before looking back at Akane. "Thanks, Akane-chan. But, since my Kaa-san is involved in this case, I want to solve it myself, with Yuuki-Nee's help. Let's go."

We leave the plane and split up to find the prison. When I find Yako again she had just been thrown out the prison gates. "Ouch...What's that for!? Let me see my Kaa-san! I told you I'm her musume, right?!" The guards walks away. "Honestly, what's going on?"

I walk up towards Yako at the same time a young woman does, holding out a yellow handkerchief. "Are you alright? You're the female high school tantei and her Ane, Katsuragi Yako-san and Katsuragi Yuuki-san, right?"

The woman has a white t-shirt, a green shirt, brown pouch around her waist, light brown trousers, brown boots and a pair of black sunglasses. She has red hair in a ponytail and brown-green eyes.

Yako takes her hand and stands up. "Eh? How did you know me and Yuuki-Nee?"

"Because you're pretty famous. Besides, I'm here to see your Kaa-san, Katsuragi Haruka-san, too."

"Our mother?"

"I'm Kakei Mio, a Japanese magazine reporter situated here in South America. You can say that I'm in the same line of work as your Kaa-san."

Mio takes us to a cafe where Yako is quick to eat a lot of dishes. "Wow, this looks really delicious too. Can I really eat this?"

"Y-Yeah, go ahead. Well then, let's continue from where we left off just now. The victim is Rarita Jones, 51 years old, male. The cause of death is the contamination of his internal organs due to poisoning."

Yako pauses in her eating. "Poisoning?"

"According to the police, the motive of murder is that Haruka-san got angry when she felt that she got cheated in the trade."

"Impossible! It's impossible for our Kaa-san to kill someone because of that! Right, Yuuki-Nee?"

"Hmm, yeah. She wouldn't do such a thing." I state.

"Yes, that's what I felt too." Mio agrees.

Yako leans back. "Besides, just what was that trade about?"

"Photos of the witch."

"Eh?"

"They were the photos of the witch. Haruka-san met up with Rarita just to get them."

"A Witch?" Yako queries.

"There's an ancient legend that there's a witch in the area, and she assaults the villagers...Lately, there's been a rumour that a real witch has appeared. In reality, this rumor is due to the photos Rarita had. While he was investigating with the archeologists of the country, he apparently saw the witch. Haruka-san said she wanted to buy those photos he took."

"Why did Kaa-san want the photos of the witch?" Yako questions.

"However, according to the police, the photos weren't found in Rarita's belongings. But, I suspect that Haruka-san must have acquired those photos."

"Eh? Do you mean that our Kaa-san is hiding those photos?" Yako queries.

"If I tell the police about them, they will definitely be confiscated, right? I felt that even if she was being suspected of murder, she would want to protect the photos. So, do you want to confirm this?"

Yako looks up and we share a look before looking at Mio. Mio takes out her notebook that has areas drawn out. She taps her pen on the large L shape building. "At 6PM, the prisoners will move to another building for dinner. At that time, they will be walking past the metal fencing surrounding the prison. If we're lucky, we might be able to see your Kaa-san."

"Is that true?!" Yako exclaims happily with a large smile on her face. "Alright then, if so, I'll have to eat more!"

* * *

 **~~~Back Near The Prison~~~**

* * *

Yako and I look through the fence while Mio leans against the wall, looking at her watch. "It's about time."

Yako rests on her feet. "Mio-san..."

"Eh? What is it?"

"What...is a witch?"

"About that...All these things started about 20 years ago."

"20 years ago?"

"At that time, there was a very young woman named Seiren living here. Even though she was working in the town's office, she would sometimes make some prophecies as if she had some extraordinary powers. So people started thinking that she was some kind of witch, and spread rumors."

"Extraordinary powers...Where is that woman now?"

"She's dead."

"Eh?"

"She should have been dead. Seiren suddenly disappeared one day. One year after that, her bones were discovered, fossilized."

"Bones..."

"There's the rumor that the people who feared the witch tortured and killed Seiren. But in the end, it seems like there's no proof to that."

"Tor...Torture..." Yako stutters shaking slightly. "Well then, what about the photos of the witch this time?"

"That's kinda unclear too." Mio shrugs her shoulders. "It seems like Rarita has met Seiren in person, but, since he's dead already, there will be no way to prove this. Moreover, no one saw any photos yet."

Yako lowers her head and gazes at the wall in thought. She snaps out of it when the prison bell rings. She stands on her tip toes while I stand to the right. Mio leans to the left. "It's the bell for the walk."

People begin walking by. Our Kaa-san begins to walk by. "It's our Kaa-san! Kaa-san! Kaa-san! Kaa-san!"

"Yako...Yuuki..." I hear Kaa-san mutter before running towards us.

"Kaa-san!" Both Yako and I call out to her.

Kaa-san put her hand through the fence and has something between her fingers. "Yako! Yuuki! Please, take this...Hurry up!"

Yako places her arm through the fence as the two guards rush over. "Hey there! What are you trying to do over there?"

Yako manages to get the folded up piece of paper just as one of the guards drags Kaa-san away. "Oka-san! Oka-san! Oka-san!"

"It's useless, Yako-san. It's going to be dangerous if this goes on." Mio warns as the pair of us pull Yako away from the fence slightly. "Let's hurry up and go. Okay?"

Yako clings onto my left arm. "Oka-san..."

We move away from the prison, of course, me dragging Yako away so she didn't go back.

"Are you alright, Yako-san?" Mio asks, hand on Yako's right shoulder.

Yako, still clinging to my left arm, looks up. "Yes, I'm alright." She looks in front of her before tilting her head back, gazing in the sky.

"Hey, what are you holding on to?"

"That's right, Oka-san passed this to me." Yako opens her hand to show the folded up piece of paper.

Mio claps her hands together silently. "Is it the photo? She has indeed taken it from that Rarita guy."

"Huh? That means this is the witch?" Yako exclaims before unfolding the photo. We crowd around it when it is fully opened.

"The most important part of the face got worn out and can't be seen, huh?

Yako sweat-drops. "You've folded too much, Oka-san..." She sighs and lowers her head. Yako snaps out of it and opens her bag, placing the photo inside. "Anyways, we might be able to find some clues with this."

"That's true, let's continue the investigation tomorrow."

A car drives by and Yako screams. Mio and I look to see the person in the car grabbed a hold of Yako's bag and dragged her along as she hasn't let go. "Yako!/Yako-san!"

The car suddenly stops and Yako falls to the floor. I see men get out the car and surround her. Mio runs after Yako while I stay hidden. Yako and Mio are forced into the car and is driven away.

I quickly disillusion myself and fly after them using my wings. I get there to see Yako and Mio standing at the edge with guns pointed at them. Mio faints due to the shock and Yako closes her eyes. I undo the illusion band make myself visible. I knock out three men while Godai knocks out the other two with a metal bat.

Yako opens her eyes. "Yuuki-Nee! G-Godai-san? What are you doing here? Why?"

Godai lowers the bat. "Who knows? It's obvious that someone forcibly dragged me here."

The car door opens and a man steps out holding a gun, pointing it at Godai's back. "Godai-san, behind you!"

I sense Neuro's powers flare just before the man goes flying through the air into the trees. Neuro lands on the roof of the car. "Honestly, you're always dragging me down."

A smile appears on our faces. "Neuro!"

The car door opens and the last man runs off into the woods. I see Neuro kick Yako's phone into the man's pocket before stepping off the car roof and landing on the ground.

"Neuro, you came." Yako states surprised as she walks closer. I do the same and stand near Neuro.

Neuro folds his arms over his chest and has his eyes close, his usual smirk on his face. "Hmm. For a servant to take action by herself..." He opens his eyes and lifts his left hand which doesn't have his glove in, showing his true hand.

Yako laughs awkwardly, eyes closed and sweating. "Anyway, you actually found this place."

"That's because I have a very good secretary."

"Eh? Akane-chan did it? My bag..." Yako spins around, looking for her bag.

"You don't have to be worried about Akane."

Mio stirs and regains conscious. Yako goes towards her. "Mio-san, are you alright?"

I walk over to help her up. I hold out my hand as Mio holds the side if her head. "Are you injured?" I ask as she looks up.

"Eh? You're..." She says as she looks behind me. I look to see that Neuro is standing right behind me. I help Mio up as she grabs a hold of my hand.

"Um...He's..." Yako stutters.

"Famous female high school tantei, Katsuragi Yako-sensei's assistant." Neuro points his hand at Godai who is trying up the knocked out men. "That one is a trainee."

"Who are you saying is!?" Godai denies.

Mio stands up. "That means you guys came here with Yako-san and Yuuki-san?"

"Yes, we've been told to do some other investigations."

"You've got to work on your social skills, Yako-san." Mio scolds. "If so, you should have told me from the beginning."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Yako apologises sheepishly.

* * *

 **~~~Next Day~~~**

* * *

We sit at a table outside and have something to eat, Yako eating a lot as usual, of course. Due to not having enough seats Neuro pulls my arms and I fall and land on his lap. He has his arm across my stomach resting on my right hip. He is covering my stomach with his arms for some reason not to mention his grip on my hip is tight.

"Even so, it's really a pain that our bags got stolen, right?"

"Yes." Yako agrees with Mio.

"Hey...What's going to happen over there?" Neuro asks looking at the crowd of people around the purple van.

"Oh, that? A talk conducted by those opposing the pipelines project. The next work site, according to plan, will be the ruins where Seiren's remains were found."

"Is that so..." The ground begins shaking. "What's going on?" Yako panics.

Godai stands up. "An earthquake?'

I see Neuro narrow his eyes. _He must know what is going on already._

The shaking stops and Yako sits up. "It's been really frequently lately. Everyone said that this is the curse of the witch. But in reality..."

The speaker on the can is turned on. "This earthquake is caused by the inhuman government's act which is causing the earth to sink! Everyone, let us fight together in order to protect our remains." The crowd surrounding the van cheer after the man finishes his speech.

"That guy is..." Yako trails off.

"Professor Kamata, the leader of the _Ancient Ruins Investigation Team,_ an archaeologist. He must know something about the rumor of the witch 20 years ago. No matter what, Rarita was under him."

Neuro leans over and pushes Yako's head against the table. "This is pretty interesting. Please let us talk to him."

Mio agrees and Godai drives us to the address. "This is his house?" Yako questions pale.

"Probably..." Mio agrees hesitantly.

Godai looks to the side. "I'll wait over here...O-Ouch..."

Neuro, with his arm still around my waist, grabs a hold of Godai's head and pulls him towards the front door.

We go inside. Along the walls, there is artefacts, scary masks, skills and other creepy items. Yako is the first to go through the curtains. "There are so many aquariums."

Mio looks inside one of them. "What the hell is he raising?"

Yako walks across the room towards the other set of curtains. Mio lets out a scream causing Yako and the rest of us, apart from Neuro, to look at her. On her face, there is a pink frog. "Get it away!"

"You're over-reacting, it's just a little frog, Mio-san."

"Enough of it, just take it away!" Mio yells.

"If you get scared by just a little frog, you won't be able to do any good reporting in South America."

"Just who the hell is it? It's so noisy!" A voice yells from behind us.

Yako screams. "IT'S A BIG FROG!"

When Yako calms down we are taking further into the house. Kamata feeds the pink frog a grasshopper. "Eh? You raise them due to your interest, huh?" Neuro states interested.

"Yeah, these frogs know their meal time, since I've been taking care of them for so long." Kamata finishes feeding the frog and then sits down. "Well then, you wanted to ask about Rarita, right?"

He gives us stools to sit on. "Yes, where were you when the incident happened?" Neuro queries.

Yako pales as she looks at Neuro, her hands clenching in her lap in surprise.

"You're suspecting me, huh?"

"N-Not really." Yako denies panicking. "We're just trying to play safe."

"It's alright, at around 3 PM that day when Rarita died, I was giving a speech at a nearby city. The speech began at 1 PM and ended at 4 PM, I never left the place at all. The listeners can prove that."

"I see, I'm sorry for asking this."

"It's alright, ever since Rarita met the witch, he has been constantly drinking. It's really sad to say."

"Hey, how is the witch on the photo connected to a woman called Seiren?" Yako queries.

"Seiren? Oh, you even know about something that happened that long ago, huh?"

Neuro places his hand on the top of Yako's head. "Sensei felt that the witch who appeared 20 years ago might have something to do with the murder that happened a few days ago."

"Who knows..."

"Huh?" Yako lifts her head and even Neuro looks surprised.

"The main cause of the witch case that happened 20 years ago was a certain man. The priest responsible for the Sharato village festival, which occurs near the remains, was deeply in love with Seiren. However, he got rejected. After that happened, Seiren gut rumored to be a witch. This is how everything began."

"That is to say that Seiren-san isn't really a witch..." Yako comments.

"Yes. It is undoubtedly just hysteria, and she just fell victim."

"Well then, who's the woman that Rarita took photos of?" Mio asks, her notebook and pen at the ready.

"A dead can never be revived, it's got to be some misunderstanding. Witches don't exist anyway. That's right, there's another interesting thing. It seems Seiren tried to give birth to a baby before she died."

"A baby?" Yako repeats confused.

"Then, the father of it is..." Mio asks.

"Who knows, I'm not really sure about that. Oh, come to think of it, there's a rumor that it might have been the Japanese architect that came to research about the remains back then."

Yako's eyes widen as we share a look before looking back at Kamata as Neuro asks about the baby. "What happened to the baby then?"

"It is said that the priest took that baby and the mother and locked them into a stone room inside the remains."

"What?!" Godai leans forward surprised.

"That's so cruel..." Yako says shocked.

Mio covers her mouth with her hand as Kamata continues talking. "Our research team reached here about 1 year later. We found a skeleton which should belong to the woman named Seiren. But, we didn't find the skeleton of the baby."

Yako leans forward. "That means that the one seen this time might have been her child?"

"Who knows, that's all I know." He puts down his cup and clicks away on his computer. "I have some photos of the storeroom that we're researching. These are it."

The room is covered in blood and Seiren's body has spokes inserted into her arms and legs. Yako lets out a horrified gasp and covers her mouth. Mio makes sounds at the back of her throat and falls to her knees, hands still over her mouth. "Mio-san!" Yako crouches down next to her, her hand on her right shoulder.

"I guess they're trying to deal the witch. Since long ago, this stone room was rumored to have the power to seal magic."

"To seal magic..." Yako repeated before gazing at Neuro. Neuro senses her gaze and looks back out the corner of his eye. Yako lets out a soft gasp before looking back at Kamata. "Professor Kamata, I want to know more about that Japanese architect that came here 20 years ago."

"I'm sorry, but that was all I know about this. If you want to know more about it, you can go find the village head of Sharato village."

"Sharato village..."

We leave his house. Godai and Mio are the first to get into the car. I'm walking next to Neuro while Yako is walking behind us with her head lowered, eyes on the ground.

"What are you thinking in that below-frog-leveled brain if yours?"

Yako stops walking causing Neuro and me to stop. "I think that the Japanese architect that came here 20 years ago was our Otou-san. Our Oka-san came here in search of the mystery of the death of our Otou-san. And she got involved in an incident while trying to get the photos of the witch."

"And then?" Neuro queries.

"I'm going to Sharato village. I think that there might be some clues which will link everything together."

"If you want to, go by yourself."

"Eh?"

"I'm going to take a look at that coffee shop where your mother committed murder." Neuro states before walking forward taking me with him.

"She didn't do it!" Yako denies. "Hey, Neuro...Is it true that the remains have the powers to seal magic?"

"Who knows..." I see a smile on Yako face before Neuro appears in front of her and pushes her face onto the ground with a thud. "I think I should tell you this beforehand. I'm afraid that these remains aren't built just to seal magic." Neuro leans close to her face. "Those humans from the Ancient times might have built it to connect this world and that works together."

"To connect this world and that works together..."

Neuro and I walk to the car as Yako is still on the ground. Godai pokes his head out of his car door. "Hey, what are you doing? Let's hurry up and go back!"

"Hey, trainee...Sensei wants you to accompany her to the Sharato village."

"Eh? Why should I..."

Mio opens her window. "Let me go too! I want to find out the identity of the witch."

"Mio-san..."

Neuro doesn't say anything and walks past the car, his arm once again around my waist.

"Oh well, there's no other choice, huh?" Godai states as he shuts the car door.

* * *

 **~~~To Be Continued~~~**

* * *

/Thank you for reading this chapter. Please leave a review. Your opinions are appreciated.\


	24. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer::::**

 **I do not own the characters from Harry Potter or Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro, only my OC Character (s).**

 **I don't make any profit from any of my stories on this website.**

 **Rated M for future sexual content and language**

"Characters Speaking"  
 _Characters Thinking_ **  
**/Author Comments/

* * *

 **~~~Chapter Twenty-Three~~~**

* * *

The car goes in the direction of the village while Neuro and I walk in the other direction. Of course, it didn't take long to get back to the coffee shop where the murder took place.

We walk in and i see Sasazuka and Ishigaki standing the other side of the room. Sasazuka is wearing his usual outfit while Ishigaki is wearing a light blue shirt, green shirts, white knee socks and brown boots.

"Hello, Sasazuka, Ishigaki," I say softly as we walk towards them.

"Hello there Keiji-san, what a coincidence."

"What coincidence?" Ishigaki demands. "We've always been looking for clues concerning the tantei's and her Ane's Oka-san's case."

"Where's Yako-chan?"

"Sensei has a very important investigation, and is at Sharato village right now."

"Sharato village?"

"Yeah, Godai and our new friend, Mio went with her," I add.

"Keiji-san, did the person who died here make a reservation?"

"Yes, you're correct. You seem to know a lot."

"Sensei told me this. Well, which seat did he reserve?"

That one." Sasazuka points in front of him. Neuro backs up slightly and looks around. "Rarita made the reservation one week ago."

"'I roughly know how the criminal committed this act' is what Sensei said."

"Roughly know?"

"It's just that, more proof is needed. Sensei says that the customers who regularly come here are very suspicious."

"Regular customers?"

"Yes, the customer who wasn't in the store that day."

"Not here? So the murderer wasn't here?" Ishigaki questions.

Neuro stops in front of the pair of them. "I wanted to ask the waitress for the list of the regular customers but..."

"That waitress quit right after the incident." Sasazuka states.

"I see. That is quite suspicious. Well Keiji-san, could you please find that waitress for me? I'm going to look for more evidence." With that said we leave the coffee shop and head back to Kumata's house. Neuro stands on the ceiling and look at the frogs inside the aquariums.

* * *

 **~~~Later That Night~~~**

* * *

Neuro and I head back to the coffee shop and meet up with Sasazuka and Ishigaki after gaining more evidence. Kamata meets us there.

"What are you saying? Didn't this case already end?"

"Well, I brought someone I want you to see," Neuro admits.

"For me to see?"

"You, get over here." Sasazuka orders.

The waitress pokes out from behind the door. She has long blond hair, brown eyes and is wearing a pink dress. Kamata sees her and he is surprised before he grits his teeth.

She moves and hides behind Sasazuka, holding onto his jacket sleeve. "Near the day of the murder, a customer who regularly came was him, right?" She hesitantly nods her head.

"So? What if I come regularly? I wasn't here on the day of the murder. It has nothing to do with me."

"Did you notice anything else about him?" Sasazuka asks the waitress

She points at Kamata. "Thi-This person always sat at the table the murder occurs on. After he left, there was always a tail if a lizard on the chair."

I see Neuro's eyes glow. He must have figured everything out.

Kamata laughs. "Haha, what if I do that? I'm very busy! I'm leaving!"

"Please wait! Sensei said that she wanted to have a talk with the professor."

"What?"

Neuro presses a button on his phone and I see the arm and the phone glow green. He goes the same movement that he makes Yako do, the phone in his hand. "The murderer is you!" The phone is pointed at Kumata.

"Wha-what are you saying? I have an alibi as well! How could I have killed someone?!"

"Indeed, you, the murderer were not here during the day of the murder. But, the tool used to commit the crime was here. And after that, the tool disappeared.'

"What are you talking about? It's not like the tool had legs to run away." Ishigaki comments confused.

"It did. There was no need for you to be here during the time of the murder. The frog you raised was all that was needed. The frog which contained strong poison. Why would you come to this store every week? That is because you feed your poisonous frog here, making it think this was where he was going to get his food. That day, during the time you usually feed your frog, Rarita was coincidentally there. Even though it was the usual feeding time, you were not there to feed it. The poor little frog..."

"Is what he said true?" Ishigaki queries.

"Ha! That's ridiculous! You made it all up."

Neuro takes out a jar with a large frog inside. "Well then...Let's have a little experiment."

"That...That is my..."

Neuro opens the lid. "Professor, you haven't fed him today, right?" The frog lands on the floor. "Well Professor Kamata, can you sit at that seat for a while? What's wrong? If I made everything up, there is no need for you to be scared."

He is shaking ever so slightly. "That's right, nothing will happen for sure."

"Then go take a seat." He hesitantly heads to the seat. The frog doesn't move before it does. "You should know the danger of a hungry animal right, Professor?"

He sits down and the frog hops towards the left of the seat. He starts sweating badly. The frog opens its mouth and makes a sound that causes Kamata to let out a yell and climb on top of the table. The sound stops and Kamata looks up at Neuro.

"I remember feeding it just now. I bet he's still full right now."

Kamata begins laughing creepily as his appearance changes. He now looks like a large brown frog. "That's correct! My frog and I are the ones who killed Rarita."

"So you finally speak the truth?"

"It's because that bastard took a picture of the witch and still shows himself around here, getting attention from all over the world. What if he causes the pipeline's construction to stop?"

"Wait. Weren't you the one who wanted to protect the remains?" Ishigaki questions.

"I'm serious about protecting the remains. But, the main purpose is to sell the land at a high price to the construction companies. The more I promote about saving the remains, the more the people will vote against destroying the remains. The guerillas, even though they're using a lot of money, are fighting to finish the fight. In other words, I'm objecting the idea even though I actually support it."

"But after you noticed the witch, the circumstances became different."

"That is correct! If the incident which happened 20 years ago was able to obtain the attention from the world, the construction would truly stop. If that happened, the tension between the two parties will shoot up. And that's why he needed to die."

Sasazuka holds up his phone. "I have recorded everything you said."

"That doesn't matter, you're all going to die here anyways." He opens his mouth and spits out green poison. It misses the waitress, Sasazuka and Ishigaki but hits Neuro arm and my leg. Not like it does anything to either of us.

"Hah! You expect to kill me with this degree of poison?" Neuro scoffs as I roll my eyes.

"Wha...What are you?!"

Neuro doesn't answer and walks towards him with his true face. "Itadakimasu!" Kamata lets out a yell and falls to the ground on his back with a thud.

"Huh? What happened?" Ishigaki questions.

"Maybe it's the witch's curse."

"Eh? No way!" Ishigaki exclaims surprised. The shaking starts again. "Ah?! An Earthquake? It is the witch's curse?!"

Kamata is taken away from the coffee shop on a stretcher. "Well, where's Yako-chan?" Sasazuka asks.

"Sensei went to Sharato village in search of the witch."

"What...even though she just proved her Oka-san's innocence. Anyways, let's give her a call!" Ishigaki states as he gets out his phone. He makes a call but no one answers. "She's not picking up."

Neuro taps his fist against his hand. "That's right! Sensei's phone was stolen along with her bag."

"Say that earlier!" Ishigaki scolds before calling Godai instead. "She hung up."

"Hung up?"

"It connected for a while, but she hung up."

"I wonder why."

"I have no idea."

"Did something happen?"

I see Neuro look in the other direction at the same time I sense that Yako is in trouble. She is alive but unconscious. Even Godai is alive but unconscious. But luckily they haven't been injured just yet.

* * *

 **~~~To Be Continued~~~**

* * *

/Thank you for reading this chapter. Please leave a review. Your opinions are appreciated.\


	25. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer::::**

 **I do not own the characters from Harry Potter or Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro, only my OC Character (s).**

 **I don't make any profit from any of my stories on this website.**

 **Rated M for future sexual content and language**

"Characters Speaking"  
 _Characters Thinking_ **  
**/Author Comments/

 **Episode 24 and 25 have been combined due to the shortness of each chapter.**

* * *

 **~~~Chapter Twenty-Four~~~**

* * *

Sasazuka goes to his car. Neuro gets in the front while I sit at the back. Ishigaki is standing outside near Sasazuka's opened window. "Senpai, are you really going to the village?"

"Yeah."

Ishigaki points at himself. "Is it really alright for me not to go with you?"

Sasazuka moves him centre mirror around. "Why do you want to go?"

Tears streams down Ishigaki's cheeks. "Please forgive me for that!"

Sasazuka turns on the car engine. "Just finish those things I asked you to do."

Ishigaki back away from the car. "Roger."

As we start driving Neuro coughs. I smell blood and I look to see that there is some at the side if him mouth which means he must have coughed it up as we are getting closer to the Sharato village.

"What's wrong?"

"The air around here is really bad." Neuro wipes the blood away before moving his hand in front of him. "Oh, that's right! I forgot to bring my cold medicine. Is it alright for me to go back and get it?"

"Go back where?" Sasazuka asks.

"Japan." Neuro states flatly.

Sasazuka ignores him and continues driving towards Sharato village. "Hey, is it really this way?" Neuro doesn't answer. Sasazuka looks out his window. "Let's go ask about it." He turns the car to the left and drives through the bushes. He gets out the car. "I'm sorry, but where is...Eh? A Japanese, huh?" A man tries hitting Sasazuka from behind. Luckily, he knocked him out. "It seems like I'm not welcome here, huh?"

"Finish them off!" An old man orders.

The people all run towards Sasazuka. He knocks out two people and one sneak up behind him but Godai lunges forward hitting the man with his head. "Don't be careless!"

The pair of them easily knocks out most of the people until they are standing back to back. "Oh my, you're pretty good." Sasazuka praises.

"Yeah, that goes to you too."

There is a roar which causes Sasazuka and Godai to look and see an old man sitting on top of a jaguar. I watch as Neuro gets out the car so I follow him. The jaguar roars again and Neuro stands in front of it. The jaguar lunges towards Neuro, lands on him and pushes him to the ground biting Neuro's shoulder. "Hey!" Godai yells.

"Keiji-san! Hurry up and save Sensei with that guy..." Neuro starts before letting out a fake low scream.

"But...

"Hey, let's go! We have to save the Tantei!" Godai yells gaining Sasazuka's attention.

"Just what is going on?" Sasazuka questions.

"It's alright! Just follow me!" Godai states. Sasazuka quickly follows after him.

Neuro stops his fake scream and sits up, holding the Jaguar's arms. The Jaguar stops roaring and turns harmless and lets out a meow. The old man falls to the ground in shock as Neuro stands up, the Jaguar draped across his shoulders, rubbing against his right one. "Well then, Oji-san...Do you know where the pipeline is?"

He tells us and we go to where they are being built. Neuro using his demon powers to destroy the pipelines from the inside causing an explosion. Standing on the top of a cliff we look down to see clouds of smoke.

I am standing next to Neuro who had summoned one of his Weapons which is behind him. "Out of time...Huh."

We made it to the ruins in time to see Sai kick Sasazuka and knock him out. Of course, he was disguised as Yako at first but has changed back to his real appearance. Neuro is standing on the ceiling while I am hovering in the air with my wings.

"You finally came, right?" Sai states happily when he sees Neuro.

A cover falls off the pillar to show Yako tied to it. "Yuuki-Nee! Neuro!"

"You've made it in time for my last dinner."

I land next to Yako while Neuro lands not far from Sai. "If you want to eat someone over your limit, your stomach won't be able to handle it. You've prepared yourself, right?"

"Are you trying to say that it's over my limit to see your insides?"

"Besides, it's really bad to do something like holding a hostage. If you want to challenge me, you should think of something more intelligent." Neuro states.

"I don't have much time left. It's alright to be arrogant. The more I want to kill you, I'll be able to go further from looking like a human." Sai's appearance changes. His feet split to show two feet on each side so he has four feet. Long spikes poke out of his arm and out of his knuckles. "That is to say that my abilities are unlimited!"

Sai lunges at Neuro. Neuro dodges but a strand of his hair is cut. Sai is quick to lunge at him two more times. Sai laughs as he lands the other side of Neuro. "You're different from usual, huh? Indeed, you can't use anymore demon powers."

Neuro takes off his left glove and wipes the blood from his mouth. Sai begins to laugh hysterically. "Come get me...NOUGAMI NEURO!" Sai shouts.

"Neuro..." Yako trails off.

"If you die, I'll bring you back just to kill you again." I warn nonchalantly.

Neuro looks back at me briefly, smirks, then jumps down to where Sai is standing. He lands on a trapped tile. Two statues move and throw spikes towards Neuro's back. He doesn't dodge and it goes through his chest and sets him through the air. As he is hovering in the air he coughs up a large amount of blood.

"NEURO!" Yako screams with tears in the corner of her eyes.

The spikes embed into the floor. Neuro is hanging off then with the spikes through his chest, blood dripping down to the floor via the spikes and Neuro's large wound. Blood is dripping from his mouth down his face past his eyes as cracks appear on his face.

"You've got to be kidding me right, Neuro? NEURO!" Yako shouts in disbelief and shock.

Sai walks towards Neuro's head and lifts his right hand. "Finally, the time to see your innards has come." The spikes coming out of his knuckles turn into a long knife, which he places against Neuro's neck. He lifts his arm in the air and was about to abruptly bring it down when he stops.

"WAIT!" Yako shouts interrupting.

"I won't wait! You should just stay silent and watch from there for today!" He goes to lower the knife.

"I'll tell you! Sai! You're mystery...I will...!"

He lowers his arms and slowly turns to look at Yako. "My mystery, huh. Well, let's hear it then."

Yako narrows her eyes. A white energy surrounds Yako. "The culprit is...YOU!"

"What? All of a sudden..." He looks confused and lifts his hand to look at the knife.

"You killed our father, Katsuragi Seiichi."

Sai runs his finger across the blade, losing interest. "So? What does that have to do with my mystery?"

"Your motivation of murder was your existence itself."

He cuts his thumb and states at it as blood wells up from the small wound. "What was that?"

"Remember the photos of the ruins that Professor Kamata showed us?" He doesn't say anything but has placed his thumb in his mouth. "You felt horrible at that time. And I also noticed about something. That looks shockingly similar to the studyroom where our Chichiue was murdered. When I saw these ruins, I felt even more confident in my reasoning. These ancient ruins look similar to our Chichi's architectural style. I am sure that our Chichi saw these ruins, received inspiration from them. If that was the case, then the Japanese architect from 20 years ago is, without a doubt, our Otou-san."

"What are you trying to say?" Sai questions.

"Didn't you approach our Chichi to find out more about Seiren?"

"So? Why do I have to care so much about Seiren?"

"Don't you get it? You're looking for the real Seiren! Weren't you always chasing after that?" Yako closes her eyes in thought. "You changed your form to Seiren...That means you've seen Seiren before, right?" Yako now has her eyes opened. "Rarita saw the changed you, and thought you were the witch from his childhood, and clicked the shutter. So, your form at that time was undoubtedly Seiren. The only way that you could morph into Seiren, who hasn't appeared on any photos.. would be for you to see the real her, twenty years ago."

"Twenty years ago? Me? That seems like a far-fetched theory."

"Even you cannot morph into what you have not seen."

"As to be expected...I didn't notice." Sai turns and looks at Neuro. "If I think about it, it might be that way. So?"

"The baby that Seiren gave birth to...Isn't that you? You saw it, didn't you? The last of Seiren...The brutal murder of your own Hahaue."

I look at Sai to see he is shaking slightly and sweating. _He must be remembering._

"If you remembered that scene, your horrid feeling would only be normal. It's definitely revenge. While chasing after your own roots, you were trying to achieve vengeance for your Hahaue."

"That's a rather deep analysis you have. If that's true, do you think Seiren was really a witch?"

"I don't know...But, even if she was, I would not be surprised."

"That's right...That logic. Even if it was random, I like it. That even explains why I am such a monster rather than a human. If I have the blood of a witch in me..."

"Sai..."

Sai scratches his head. "Something that I could never escape. The something that's like sadness. That reason, and everything explained. If I'm the child of a witch, me being created of hate makes sense!"

"Until now, you have been hiding as a police officer and erasing evidence against you. Hey, you kill our Otou-san, right?"

I hear a crack and look to see there is a small crack where Neuro is. Though Neuro hasn't moved, the blood has slowed.

"So, unless I show myself there is no evidence..." He lowers his hands and lifts his head. "If that's so, you cannot judge me!" He shouts at Yako.

"There's motivation for your murder. The hate you had on our Otou-san...A Hahaue and her child..."

"Silence! I told you I forgot all of it! You would never understand what's happening inside me...I will not listen to your opinions. I want to see Neuro's innards. Don't get in the way."

Yako doesn't listen. "Aren't the thoughts of the Sai here and Phantom Thief Sai the same? All the Sai's you've been so far are still part of the Sai now! A sadist and an egotist...Violet, yet childish...Slightly kind to people who minds kinships...To me, Sai was that kind of person."

"SHUT UP! I will cut open Neuro..." He lifts up his arm. "IF I SEE IN HIM I WILL SURELY KNOW!"

"STOP!"

A shot is fired, breaking the knife. Sasazuka is aware and was the one who fired the shot.

"Everyone just wants to get in my way..."

"There's one more guy!" Godai yells. He is holding a large missile. "Don't forget about me so soon."

"Godai-san!/Godai!" Yako and I exclaim surprised.

Sai jumps in the air as Godai releases the missile. It misses Sai and hits the pillar behind. The pillar parts cover where Neuro is. Sasazuka walks up to Yako and I and helps Yako get free from the ropes.

"Godai-san! What are you doing?! Neuro's down there!" Yako scolds as she runs her sore wrists after being freed.

Godai scoffs. "That guy doesn't break that easily. Isn't that right?"

The smoke clears as I hear another crack. Through this crack, black energy breaks through. Yako and I look down for Neuro. "Neuro!" We both call out.

Yako looks down at her phone. I follow her gaze as she lifts up her arm. Akane is now moving about. "What? Akane-chan, how did you?"

A rock is moved and Sai stands up. "Quit joking with me, I don't have time for this crap."

Sasazuka moves next to Yako and points his gun down at Sai. "Stand still, Sai." Godai points the missile towards Sai again.

More rocks are pushed away and more black energy comes out the crack. Sai adverts his gaze from us to when Neuro is. Neuro slowly stands up and when he opens his eyes they glow his usual green.

"Neuro!" Yako and I exclaim happily

"Neuro?! How?"

"Shouki, to me, is the same as oxygen for humans." The Shouki is covering Neuro and his eyes and glowing green still.

"Shouki?"

"Well, Phantom Thief Sai, from now on...It's time for you to be punished." Neuro states as he walks out of the Shouki and towards Sai.

Sai smirks. "It doesn't matter any more. I'll just have to...I'LL YOU!" Sai yells as he lunges at Neuro. Neuro easily blokes Sai's attached and flips him over his shoulder. Sai lands on his hands and feet and slows his descent. He lunges again laughing hysterically. Neuro easily blocks or dodges his attacks.

Sai lands an attack on Neuro's chest, causing blood to splurge out the wound slightly. Sai lunges again at the same time Neuro lifts his arm. This causes Sai to stab Neuro's arm. Sai uses the same arm to jump into the air. Sai looks down with a smirk at first until it disappears off his face and his eyes widen.

Neuro's left hand glows green as he jumps towards Sai. "777 Tools of Hell! Evil Lavender!" Neuro stabs Sai's stomach and lavender flowers appear through his back. He coughs up blood. Neuro lets Sai go and he falls to the ground. Neuro lands afterwards.

"Neuro!"

"Do not worry. I left the organs needed for basic life alone. "

Sai lifts his back off the ground, his right hand resting on his left side. He is gritting his teeth while his right eye is closed. "But...I managed to...seal your magic..." He reaches his hand out towards Neuro. He lets out a gasp and falls back onto his back, his legs in the other direction. "That's not fair, Neuro..."

"What's wrong? Stand, Sai. It looks like it's over."

"I...Only when I thought about killing you...I could forget the uncertainty of my own composition...But.. there is no time already...Soon...my memories...Will fade away...This pain, you guys wouldn't understand...It's true hell. Memories starting from zero, you guys wouldn't know..." He lets out a gasp.

Yako and I take a step forwards. "Sai... "

"Neuro, tell me one thing...Was Seiren someone from hell?"

"Probably not."

Sai closes his eyes and begins laughing. "Hurry and destroy me! Neuro! I don't want to feel this pain again!" He starts screaming, his eyes wide open. "My brain...it's...being...torn apart!"

He stops screaming. "I remember now." Yako and I kneel next to Sai. Yako is at the side holding his arm while I sit behind him, his head resting on my chest. "I remembered it."

"What?" Yako queries.

"I...killed your Chichiue..."

Yako lets out a gasp. "Sai..." He starts screaming again. "Sai! Sai!" He closes his eyes and loses consciousness.

 _So I was correct. He is our half-brother. He is family, no matter how messed up he is. But first I need to sort out his memory problem._

I close my eyes and use my magic to heal the inside of his body and his brain. I make it so he remembers all if his memories and will always remember them instead of them being wipes like he has been going through. He shouldn't have any pain in his brain now.

I open my eyes to see the Rainbow energy surrounding Sai and was slowly surrounding Yako, which turned to white energy.

"Yako-chan...Yuuki-chan..." Sasazuka starts before the ground starts shaking once more. The crack on the ground opens even more as red energy seeps out at a fast pace.

"This isn't looking good!" Godai states.

"We've got to get out of here." Sasazuka adds.

"But, Sai..." Yako trails off.

"Leave that guy!" Godai yells.

"No way!" Yako and I deny. The pillars start crumbling and crashing to the ground causing Yako to let out a scream.

"Hurry up!"

"Please! Being Sai along!" Yako pleads.

"The gate to Hell is about to open." Neuro states as he lifts his glowing left hand. "7 Weapons of the Demon Court! EVIL AQUA!" The mouth opens and we are taken inside its mouth. Yako, of course, let's out a scream.

When we open our eyes we are outside, Sai still in my arms. Sasazuka slowly stands up. "What is this...?"

"This feels really bad..."

"Is the gate of Hell really going to...?" Yako queries.

Neuro lands behind me. "At this rate, the overworld will be eaten by Hell...along with the many minds of humans that are the origins for mysteries."

"Neuro..."

"It's not just here...It's like this phenomenon is happening all over the world!" Sasazuka warns from the car.

The radio is turned up as Godai leans against the car. "This phenomenon isn't just happening here...Reports are coming from America, Europe, and Asia as well. Thinking that this is a horrid omen...The world is now on its toes."

"Is this for real?" Godai questions.

"What can we do, Neuro?" Yako queries.

"With the power I have now...I will have to re-seal the gate of Hell."

"Can you do such a thing?" Neuro looks down at her. "You've used quite a lot of magic up 'til now, right? To re-seal a door to hell..."

"Who the hell do you think I am?"

"Neuro..."

"Aya's song..." Godai mutters.

We are silent and listen to part of Aya's song until Neuro breaks it. "I have no time to listen to laments. Now...It's time to destroy Phantom Thief Sai."

"If we leave him alive..." Godai starts. "We have no idea what he will do in the future! And bringing him back to Japan is-"

"Wait! Sai is...I will take Sai back. I will be by Sai's side!"

Tears have fallen down Sai's face due to Aya's song. He must be lonely.

"What the hell are you saying?!" Godai demands.

"Yako-chan..."

"Neuro, didn't you say...That being with humans brought you closer to being one? If that's so, maybe Sai..."

"Is that okay? He killed your Chichiue."

"I know...But, Sai is.. "

"Do as you wish. I will never understand your feelings."

I let go of Sai and walk towards Neuro. I lean up on my tiptoes and place a brief kiss on his lips before backing away. Neuro looks at me briefly before walking past us. "Neuro?"

"Listen, Yako, Yuuki. You...can understand human psychology better than anyone. And... The avarice to believe in yourself. Just as I desire the ultimate mystery..."

"Neuro?" We question.

Neuro turns to look at us. "That is the reason why I chose you."

"Chose us?" Yako repeats. "Neuro..."

Neuro's eyes glow before his true appearance appears. He spreads his wings and lunges into the air before heading back towards the ruins. Yako pauses me back Sai while she gets up and takes a few steps forward. "Neuro!"

A group of people are bowing on the ground. "Oh! It's God! God has come to save us!"

Yako and I share a smile before looking back towards the red light. Neuro's figure disappears inside the energy and it slowly closes and disappears. The door to Hell was closed.

Earth went back to normal all around the world after that. We waited until the sun began to set but Neuro didn't return. The next morning after, Sai had also disappeared.

The same day Yako and I were reunited with our Kaa-san. "Oka-san!/Kaa-san!" We both yell when we see here. We run up to her and the three of us share a tight hug. Kaa-san didn't say anything, she stayed silent and just hugged us.

We are quick to return home where our lives when back to normal, just Neuro wasn't in it. I change back into my usual outfit, this time Celadon green and black princess dress with a light green coat. I meet Yako and the office where Yako was packing the files away. I was cleaning Neuro's desk, Troy.

Yako suddenly looks behind her confused before she snaps out of it when Godai opens the office door. "Oh, you're here. I've had everything in place already."

"Ah, thank you."

Godai looks around the office before lowering his head to watch Yako. "Everything's over, eh?"

Yako looks up surprised before sending him a small smile.

"So long, I'm outta here."

Yako looks down until Godai opens the door. "Godai-san! Thanks for everything. Do take care of yourself."

His eyes widen before he looks away. "Never call me again! Even if you have trouble..." He walks out and closes the door.

It isn't long before the door is opened again by a man who seems to be panicking. "Please save me!"

"Yes?"

He raises his hands in the air. "I'm going to be killed!"

"Um...well...The truth is..."

A man appears and puts his hands on the other's shoulders. "Sensei! The due date is tonight! We will have to work hard!"

"PLEASE SAVE ME TANTEI-SAN! I'M GOING TO BE KILLED! I'M GOING TO BE KILLED!"

Yako pokes her head out the door. "What was that?"

"I have no idea," I admit.

I sense Neuro's presence just before he speaks. "The smells of a mystery." He grabs a hold of Yako's head. "A succulent and sweet...smell of mystery."

"It...hurts...Neuro!"

"Yako, Yuuki, we're chasing...The Ultimate Mystery!" Neuro states from the ceiling, his eyes glowing green.

* * *

/Thank you for reading this chapter. Please leave a review. Your opinions are appreciated.\


	26. Epilogue

**Disclaimer::::**

 **I do not own the characters from Harry Potter or Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro, only my OC Character (s).**

 **I don't make any profit from any of my stories on this website.**

 **Rated M for future sexual content and language**

"Characters Speaking"  
 _Characters Thinking_ **  
**/Author Comments/

* * *

 **~~~Epilogue~~~**

* * *

With Neuro back, life went back to usual. We went back to solving crimes so Neuro could eat the mysteries. Though Neuro has been really weird lately. He keeps on staring at me with his eyes that have an emotion I can't read in them. It makes me feels weird and I gain butterflies in my stomach.

This only started a few days after he came from sealing the door to Hell. It is similar to the look he gave me when my body went through the change but it is hotter and more heated when he gazes at me.

I have just gotten out of the shower and am only wearing my blue towel. Yako and Kaa-san had gone out to have a meal out and won't be back until later. I was going to go but for some reason, I have a gut feeling that I need to stay at home by myself.

I was about to get dressed when I sense Neuro behind me. I look and there he is. He has taken off his jacket and dropped it on the floor. Once again, he gazes at me with those eyes that seem to be dark and more heated than before. "Neuro...is something the matter?"

He doesn't answer as he swiftly moved towards me, his gaze getting heavier as it rests upon my bare skin. The butterflies in my stomach flutter anxiously as he got closer to my body, his body heat warming my body dispelling the cold air. "Neuro?"

He leans down abruptly and places his lips on mine. I blink in surprise before I close my eyes and kiss back, wrapping my arms around his neck as he pulls my body close to his.

He kisses me deeper and longer than he did the first time. When he pulls back saliva is attached to our mouth as I pant softly trying to regain my lost breath. Just as I did, Neuro leaned down and kisses me once again.

He picks me up, removing my towel, and places me on my bed. I watch panting as Neuro removed all of his clothes before getting onto the bed on top of me. He slides his hands down my body sending both tingles of pain and pleasure through my body. They moved up my chest until they reached my breasts. He palms my right one while he places his lips on my other.

He was sucking and swirling his tongue around while occasionally nibbling. He was gently squeezing the other between his fingers. I let out a soft moan at the pleasure and pain he was giving me. I arch my back, pushing my breast further inside his mouth. At the same time, I run my fingers through his hair as I move his head closer.

He removes his head from my breast with a wet pop. He leans back and places his hips between my legs. I spread them wider to allow him deeper access. He moves back slightly before gently pushing himself into my wet centre. He slams all the way in breaking my barrier quickly.

I let out a soft gasp from the pain but it quickly fades. Neuro slowly begins to move when I pull him closer to my body and wrap my legs around his hips. Neuro begins thrusting faster and faster, causing my bed to hit the wall.

The pleasure sends sparks throughout our bodies as I continue to let out soft moans and Neuro lets out low groans. Our hands grip each other as the passion between us grew hotter and hotter that it filled the whole room.

When we reach our climaxes I let out a loud moan while Neuro groans. At the same time, we both begin to glow green, though mine is a emerald green. Our powers entwined with each other before settling back into our bodies. At the same time, Neuro had his head near my neck. He leans forward and bites hard, blood welling up from the wound. He licks away the blood and the wound heal but it leaves behind his signature symbol. It leaves behind the design on his clips.

He gets hard once more and continues moving. He keeps me up all night until we finally fall asleep at sunrise.

The next morning, I wake up to see Neuro sleeping on my bed. I lean my head against his chest and go back to sleep. _It seems I have finally found and bonded with my soul mate. The thing I always wanted to have even in my first life. My wish has finally been granted._

* * *

/Thank you for reading this chapter. Please leave a review. Your opinions are appreciated.\


End file.
